Co świat ma do zaoferowania
by cyndaquilka
Summary: Dorastanie nigdy nie jest łatwe. Czy z pomocą magii i pewnego czarodzieja najmłodszej z McGonagalli uda się wyrosnąć na szanowaną czarownicę? A może wojna, czarodziejska lub mugolska, zmieni ją nie do poznania? Zbiór opowiadań przedstawiający historię Minerwy McGonagall - jej szkolnych lat oraz przyjaźni z Albusem Dumbledore'em. Tłumaczenie "All the good in the world".
1. Miej oko na tą małą

_Disclaimer: Świat Harry'ego Pottera i jego postacie są własnością J.K. Rowling. Ja tylko pożyczam je na chwilę i obiecuję zwrócić je w podobnym stanie._

 _Od Autora: Poniższa historia jest tłumaczeniem "All the good in the world" mojego autorstwa. Wszystkie osoby władające językiem angielskim zapraszam do zapoznania się z oryginałem. Poszukuję Beta Readera do wersji polskiej. Komentarze i poprawki mile widziane.  
_

* * *

 **"Miej oko na tą małą"**

\- Pierwszoroczni! Tutaj! Pierwszoroczni!

Drżąc z zimna w przydużych szkolnych szatach, Minerwa McGonagall wysiadła z pociągu wraz z tłumem jednolicie ubranych ludzi. Zaczynała żałować, że skróciła swoje czarne włosy do długości ramion, jako że pierwsza wrześniowa noc była o wiele zimniejsza niż letnie wieczory. Podciągnąwszy kołnierzyk pod brodę, podążyła za resztą równolatków, którzy zaczęli się gromadzić w pobliżu wrzeszczącego mężczyzny.

\- To już wszyscy? No dobrze. Nazywam się Ogg, jestem gajowym i strażnikiem kluczy w Hogwarcie. Zaprowadzę was na miejsce. Pierwszoroczni, za mną!

Podążyli posłusznie. Krótki spacer ciemną, wąską ścieżką doprowadził ich na brzeg wielkiego jeziora. Po drugiej stronie można było dostrzec romański zamek wznoszący się na szczycie wysokiego wzgórza.

\- Cztery osoby na łódkę! - krzyknął Ogg. Wysoki i muskularny, wzbudzał respekt wśród uczniów, więc nie odważyli się mu przeciwstawić. Gdy każdy zajął swoje miejsce, Ogg powiedział:

\- Naprzód!

Flota niewielkich łodzi popłynęła przez jezioro. Po dotarciu do podziemnego kamiennego portu uczniowie wysiedli na brzeg i pospieszyli w górę wykutego w skale przejścia. Wreszcie dotarli do podnóża zamku.

Ogg zapukał w dębowe wrota, które rozwarły się natychmiast, ukazując wysokiego czarodzieja w błękitnych szatach pokrytych złotymi gwiazdami. Miał krótkie szatynowe włosy, broda ledwo zakrywała mu szyję, a jego jaskrawe niebieskie oczy przyglądały się uczniom z zainteresowaniem.

\- Zostawiam panu pierwszorocznych, profesorze Dumbledore - rzekł Ogg, uścisnąwszy rękę dziwacznie ubranego czarodzieja.

\- Serdecznie ci za to dziękuję, Ogg, stary druhu - Dumbledore odpowiedział skinieniem głowy, po czym jego uwaga skupiła się ponownie na stojących przed nim czarownicach i czarodziejach. - Proszę, chodźcie za mną - polecił.

Gdy Minerwa wkroczyła w progi zamku, nie mogła oderwać oczu od rzeczy, które ją otaczały. Sala wejściowa była przestronna i zimna. Jej kamienne ściany nie sięgały sufitu, lecz nikły w ciemności. Pochodnie, które płonęły po obu stronach sali, stanowiły, o dziwo, jedyne źródło światła. Próżno było szukać lamp, żyrandoli czy choćby gołych żarówek.

Nim się spostrzegła, Minerwa wraz z resztą swojego roku znalazła się w niewielkiej komnacie. Nim profesor Dumbledore zwrócić się ponownie ku uczniom, wokół zaczęły się nerwowe rozmowy.

\- Chciałbym was prosić o uwagę - czarodziej podniósł lekko głos, co wystarczyło, by wokół zapadła cisza. - Nazywam się Albus Dumbledore. Jako wicedyrektor chciałbym was wszystkich powitać w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Za chwilę znajdziecie się w Wielkiej Sali, gdzie odbędzie się ceremonia przydziału. Każdy z was będzie należał do jednego z czterech domów, który będzie waszą drugą rodziną na czas pobytu w Hogwarcie. Nazywają się Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw i Slytherin. Będziecie mogli zdobywać punkty dla swoich domów poprzez osiąganie dobrych wyników na zajęciach, a tracić je za łamanie szkolnych zasad.

Profesor Dumbledore zrobił przerwę na pytania. Nikt się nie odezwał, więc postanowił kontynuować.

\- Prosiłbym, żebyście ustawili się w szeregu. Niedługo zaczynamy.

Mimo posiadania starszego rodzeństwa, Minerwa nie znosiła konfrontacji, więc wylądowała na samym końcu kolejki. Ogromne podwójne wierzeje prowadzące do Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się z łoskotem i wszyscy opuścili komnatę, podążając za profesorem Dumbledore'em.

Grupa minęła cztery długie stoły, przy których siedzieli starsi uczniowie. Całą salę oświetlały tysiące świeczek unoszących się w powietrzu. Gdy Minerwa uniosła wzrok, nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Nad jej głową widniało otwarte niebo, granatowe, nakrapiane gwiazdami. Udało jej się znaleźć kilka znajomych gwiazdozbiorów. Pochłonięta niecodziennym widokiem, Minerwa wpadła na ciemnowłosego chłopca, który zatrzymał się pod jej nogami.

\- Przepraszam - rzuciła, spoglądając przed siebie. Na końcu sali znajdował się piąty stół, ustawiony prostopadle do reszty. Miejsca przy nim zajmowali nauczyciele. Między wspomnianym stołem a pierwszorocznymi profesor Dumbledore ustawił niewielki stołek i umieścił na nim brudną, rozdartą w połowie czapkę czarodzieja.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. Minerwa zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy może coś poszło nie tak. Wtedy czapka poruszyła się i zaczęła śpiewać. Osobliwa pieśń doczekała się morza oklasków. Minerwa odetchnęła głęboko. Korciło ją, by odwrócić się i odszukać twarz brata przy stole Ravenclawu.

\- Wyczytam wasze nazwiska w porządku alfabetycznym - powiedział Dumbledore po tym, jak owacje ucichły. - Gdy zostaniecie wyczytani, usiądźcie proszę na stołku i załóżcie na głowę Tiarę Przydziału.

Ilekroć Minerwa pytała o ceremonię przydziału, Malcolm opowiadał młodszej siostrze, jak bardzo była długa i bolesna. Pamiętała, że wspominał o walce z hipogryfem i ujeżdżaniu smoka. Oczywiście, nie wierzyła mu, nie była przecież głupia. Niemniej jednak, nadal była pewna, że czeka ją pewnego rodzaju test. Rzucenie prostego zaklęcia, wymienienie popularnych klątw, odróżnienie zwierzęcia od magicznego stworzenia. Cokolwiek. Tymczasem okazało się, że jedyne, co miała zrobić, to założyć starą czapkę. Niepotrzebnie się tak denerwowała.

\- Jako pierwszy niech podejdzie… Bones, Edgar!

Wysoki jasnowłosy chłopak wyszedł przed szereg i włożył tiarę. Była przynajmniej dwa razy za duża, zakrywając nie tylko jego oczy, ale całą twarz.

\- HUFFLEPUFF! - zadecydowała tiara. Uczniowie po prawej powitali go z entuzjazmem. Półprzezroczysta postać podleciała do Edgara, żywo zachęcając do zajęcia miejsca przy stole. Czy to był… duch?!

\- Cooper, Charles!

Kolejny chłopiec o blond włosach podszedł do stołka, ale uwagę Minerwy przykuło coś innego. Ponownie spojrzała w gwiazdy. Usłyszawszy za sobą brawa i okrzyki, odwróciła się, by ujrzeć szczupłą krótkowłosą dziewczynkę zmierzającą w kierunku stołu Gryffindorów. Minerwa zauważyła, że każdy dom miał własnego ducha, który witał pierwszorocznych lub zabawiał rozmową pozostałych.

\- Longbottom, Montgomery!

Słysząc, że profesor Dumbledore doszedł już do litery L, Minerwa skupiła się z powrotem na ceremonii. Mogła zostać wywołana w każdej chwili. Jeszcze dwie osoby zostały przydzielone do swoich domów, nim nadeszła jej kolej.

\- McGonagall, Minerwa!

Minerwa zacisnęła zęby i ruszyła naprzód, zaniepokojona. Założenie Tiary Przydziału skutkowało niemożnością dojrzenia czegokolwiek poza ciemnością. Co, niestety, nie sprawiało, że Minerwa czuła się mniej odsłonięta. Ciężko westchnęła, po czym omal nie zleciała ze stołka, słysząc głos we własnej głowie.

\- Kolejny McGonagall, co? Ten sam bystry umysł, widzę to bardzo wyraźnie. To właśnie najbardziej ceniła sobie Ravenclaw. Pragnienie wiedzy, logiczny tok myślenia, łatwe przyswajanie nowych umiejętności, zarówno teoretycznych, jak i praktycznych. Ale również mnóstwo odwagi. Stać cię na niezależność, a nie tylko na ślepe podążanie za czyimś dowództwem. Ponad wszystko chcesz dowieść swojej wartości, ale tylko w tych dziedzinach, które uważasz za istotnie. Gdzie ja mam cię umieścić?

Ciche szmery dały się słyszeć z każdego kąta pomieszczenia, włączając w to stół nauczycielski. W oczach profesora Dumbledore'a widać było zmieszanie. Koledzy opowiadali mu o tiaroopóźniaczach, jednak nigdy żadnego nie spotkał. Zerknął na swojego pracodawcę w poszukiwaniu wskazówek. Starszy czarodziej uspokajająco uniósł dłoń, więc Albus postanowił cierpliwie czekać, aż tiara wskaże odpowiedni dom.

\- Jesteś bardzo dojrzała jak na swój wiek - kontynuowała Tiara Przydziału. - Będzie ci ciężko znaleźć wspólny język z kolegami z klasy. Większość dzieciaków, które spotykam, interesuje tylko dobra zabawa. Nie zrozum mnie źle, nie ma w tym nic złego. Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny potrzebujesz osoby, która będzie chciała tobą pokierować.

Niech pomyślę… Jeśli umieszczę cię w Ravenclawie, twoim opiekunem domu będzie Filius Flitwick. Mogłaś go nie zauważyć, jest malutkim czarodziejem. Może nawet płynie w nim goblińska krew… Ale jest potężny, o tak. Sprawił mi sporo kłopotów, podobnie jak ty, wiedziałaś o tym? To było ze trzydzieści, czterdzieści lat temu. Mógł równie dobrze wylądować w Gryffindorze. Na czym to ja skończyłem?…

Ach, tak. Jeśli z kolei wylądujesz w Gryffindorze, opiekunem twojego domu będzie Albus Dumbledore, który stoi koło ciebie. To bardzo miły młody czarodziej i mój drogi przyjaciel, jeśli mogę się tak wyrazić. Myślę, że byłby lepszy w tej roli, jako że Filius często chodzi roztrzepany. Bacznie ci się przygląda, wiedziałaś o tym? Wygląda na mocno zmartwionego, a pierwszy raz widzi cię na oczy. Ooo, ktoś się wzruszył. Już go lubisz, mam rację? No cóż, w takim razie niech będzie… GRYFFINDOR!

Tiara wykrzyczała wreszcie nazwę domu, po czym mruknęła do wicedyrektora:

\- Miej oko na tą małą, Albus.

Profesor Dumbledore skinął głową. Nie do końca wiedział, co tiara miała na myśli. Oddając tiarę, Minerwa posłała mu uprzejme spojrzenie, po czym skierowała się ku pozostałym Gryffindorom. Po drodze uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco w stronę rozczarowanego brata. Kilka osób uścisnęło jej dłoń. Znalazła wolne miejsce pomiędzy dwoma czwartorocznymi.

\- Miło cię poznać, młoda damo - rzekł niski głos wprost do jej ucha. Minerwa odwróciła się, by ujrzeć, jak duch mężczyzny w średnim wieku kładzie jej rękę na ramieniu. Była lodowata.

\- Bardzo mi miło, panie…?

\- Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, do usług. Duch Wieży Gryffindoru.

\- W skrócie Prawie Bezgłowy Nick - dodał czarnowłosy chłopak siedzący nieopodal. Sir Nicholas posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, nim zwrócił się ponownie do nowego Gryfona.

\- Udało się panience zabić ćwieka Tiarze Przydziału. Tym bardziej cieszymy się, że jesteś tu z nami. Gdzie jeszcze chciała cię umieścić?

\- W Ravenclawie, sir - odpowiedziała Minerwa. - Bardzo dziękuję za miłe słowa.

\- Jesteś dobrze wychowana. Obecnie to rzadka cecha, bardzo rzadka, w istocie.

\- Sir Nicholasie! - krzyknęła krągła dziewczynka z drugiej strony stołu. - Jak minęły wakacje?

\- Przepraszam na chwilę, młoda damo - powiedział Sir Nicholas przed odejściem.

Minerwa przyglądała się z fascynacją duchowi, który dryfował ponad metr nad ziemią. Pozbawiona rozmówcy, patrzyła na pustą złotą zastawę. Z każdą minutą stawała się coraz bardziej głodna. Miała nadzieję, że ceremonia niedługo się skończy i kuchnia zacznie serwować posiłki.

Łysiejący mężczyzna z długą srebrną brodą wstał od stołu. Wielka Sala natychmiast ucichła.

\- Witam i witam ponownie w Hogwarcie! Cieszę się, że mogę oglądać wasze wesołe twarze. Rozpocznijmy ucztę!

W mgnieniu oka talerze napełniły się jedzeniem. W tej chwili Minerwa stwierdziła, że magia nigdy nie przestanie jej zaskakiwać.

Zapowiadał się ciekawy rok.


	2. Celować w stal

**"Celować w stal"**

Minerwa cieszyła się na myśl o pierwszych zajęciach.

Poprzedniej nocy prawie nie spała. Jak każdy młody Gryfon, z podekscytowaniem słuchała opowieści starszych uczniów, usiłując dowiedzieć się, co ją czeka następnego dnia. Na początku Minerwa dowiedziała się, że Historia Magii to najnudniejszy przedmiot, jaki Hogwart ma do zaoferowania. Według grupy piątorocznych chłopców Eliksiry nie były dużo lepsze. Dziewczęta nie przyznały im racji, wymieniając z zachwytem szereg praktycznych zastosowań. Wysoka blondynka, najwidoczniej kapitan drużyny Quidditcha, prosiła, żeby pierwszoroczni traktowali lekcje latania serio, jako że w przyszłym roku Gryffindorowi przyda się kilka nowych twarzy. Piegowaty rudzielec imieniem Septimus Weasley radził za wszelką cenę unikać woźnego, pana Pringle'a. Na poparcie tej tezy odsłonił ramię, które szpeciło kilka blizn. Damski głos z drugiego końca sali oznajmił, że to zasłużona kara za wykradanie drogocennych ziół profesora Slughorna. Inna często powtarzana opinia dotyczyła Transfiguracji. Starsi uczniowie wyrażali się pochlebnie nie tyle o przedmiocie samym w sobie, co o wykładającym go nauczycielu.

Nic dziwnego, że Minerwę zżerała ciekawość. Jeśli pozostali Gryfoni mieli rację, to mógł być jej ulubiony przedmiot. Poprawiła się na krześle, zanurzywszy pióro w butelce atramentu.

Punkt dziewiąta nauczyciel Transfiguracji wszedł do sali. Minerwa rozpoznała w nim czarodzieja nadzorującego wczorajszą ceremonię przydziału. Tym razem miał na sobie bordowe szaty i spiczasty kapelusz. Zatrzymał się przed tablicą i rozłożył ręce, uśmiechając się promiennie w stronę uczniów.

\- Dzień dobry wszystkim! Dla tych, którzy byli wczoraj zbyt przejęci, by zapamiętać, powtarzam: nazywam się Albus Dumbledore. Cieszę się, że spotkał mnie zaszczyt poprowadzenia waszej pierwszej lekcji. Chciałbym poinformować, że Transfiguracja jest bardzo wymagającym działem magii. By posługiwać się nią biegle, każdy z was będzie musiał poświęcić wiele godzin wolnego czasu na naukę teorii i ćwiczenie zaklęć. Lecz gdy wam się to uda - profesor Dumbledore jednym ruchem dłoni zmienił pobliskie biurko w świnię i z powrotem, otrzymując gromkie brawa - Transfiguracja otworzy przed wami szeroki wachlarz możliwości.

Po tak inspirującej przemowie klasa pilnie kopiowała informacje z tablicy i z podręczników. Gdy większość osób skończyła, Dumbledore przydzielił im pierwsze praktyczne zadanie: zmianę zapałki w igłę do szycia.

Ćwiczenie wydawało się dość proste. Oba przedmioty miały mniej więcej ten sam rozmiar i masę, różniąc się kształtem i materiałem. Skupiwszy się na jednej rzeczy naraz, Minerwa usiłowała zamienić drewno w stal. Machnęła różdżką, wypowiedziała zaklęcie i czekała na efekt. Nic się nie stało. Powtórzyła gesty, tym razem starając się mówić głośniej i wyraźniej. Znowu nic. Po dość długim czasie zdołała wyprodukować cienką warstwę srebrnego pyłu, która pokryła powierzchnię. Jednak Minerwa nie należała do ludzi, którzy łatwo dają za wygraną. Rzucała zaklęcie raz za razem, aż rozbolał ją nadgarstek. Osiągnęła jednak zamierzony cel - zapałka była teraz srebrna i błyszcząca. Dziewczynka spojrzała na zegarek. Do końca lekcji zostało jeszcze pół godziny.

\- Jak idzie, panno McGonagall? - usłyszała za sobą spokojny męski głos.

\- W porządku, profesorze - odpowiedziała, obejrzawszy się. - Potrzebuję tylko kilku minut na dopracowanie kształtu.

\- Mogę? - zapytał uprzejmie profesor, wskazując na srebrną zapałkę.

\- Proszę - zgodziła się Minerwa, podając mu przedmiot.

Dumbledore zbadał zapałkę, skupiwszy lodowate spojrzenie na przedmiocie. Odgarnął z czoła falowaną grzywkę, by móc się jej lepiej przyjrzeć. Położył rzecz na dłoni, usiłując ocenić jej ciężar. Przerzucił ją do drugiej ręki, popukał paznokciem i obejrzał z każdej strony. Wreszcie zwrócił się do uczennicy:

\- Dobra robota, panno McGonagall - powiedział z uznaniem. - Udało ci się wyczarować bardzo ładną żelazną zapałkę w mniej niż dwadzieścia minut. Imponujące.

\- Dziękuję - odparła dziewczynka. - Prawdę mówiąc, celowałam w stal.

Czarodziej uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem.

\- Czy mogłabyś pokazać, w jaki sposób rzucasz czar?

Minerwa sięgnęła po nową zapałkę i powtórzyła zaklęcie.

\- Z najtrudniejszą częścią poradziłaś sobie bezbłędnie - ocenił profesor, skinąwszy głową. - Ostatni ruch ręką powinnaś wykonać szybciej. Pozwól, że zademonstruję.

Dumbledore złapał Minerwę za nadgarstek i naprowadził jej różdżkę, wymawiając inkantację.

\- Proszę bardzo - powiedział, zwolniwszy uścisk. - Stalowa i spiczasta.

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem. Złapała przedmiot w dwa palce. Nie mogła uwierzyć. Prawdziwa igła.

\- Jakim cudem… - chciała zapytać, lecz profesor Dumbledore przerwał jej wpół zdania.

\- Postaraj się zapamiętać kolejne machnięcia różdżką - poradził. - I wymawiaj drugą część zaklęcia nieco wyraźniej. Wrócę do ciebie za moment.

Powiedziawszy to, Dumbledore rozpoczął drugą rundę po klasie. Przed końcem zajęć Minerwie udało się samodzielnie wyprodukować igłę, czym zdobyła dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru. W międzyczasie nauczyła się na pamięć dziesięciu z dwudziestu pięciu liter transfiguracyjnego alfabetu. W trakcie swojej kolejnej lekcji, na której przeważało nudne wprowadzenie do rodzajów fiolek i kotłów, sporządzała już notatki z użyciem tych symboli. Augusta Finch chciała pożyczyć od niej zeszyt, jednak szybko go zwróciła, nie potrafiąc rozszyfrować pierwszego zdania.

Nic więc dziwnego, że druga lekcja Transfiguracji nie była dla Minerwy interesująca. Jej koleżanki i koledzy z klasy uczyli się nowych liter. Kilka osób wciąż męczyło się z zapałkami. Minerwa dziękowała Merlinowi za to, że treść zadania domowego została podana na początku lekcji. W przeciwnym razie musiałaby po cichu czytać kolejny rozdział _Wprowadzenia do transmutacji dla początkujących_. Albo liczyć chmury.

Gdy zadzwonił szkolny dzwonek i jej koledzy popędzili na obiad, Minerwa podeszła do biurka nauczyciela. Położyła dłoń na blacie i zaczęła nerwowo:

\- Profesorze - zawahała się na moment mimo zachęcającej miny Dumbledore'a. - Czy mogę z panem chwilę porozmawiać?

\- Tak jak teraz? - zapytał, chcąc rozluźnić atmosferę. Zauważywszy, że jego starania spełzły na niczym, westchnął cicho. - Oczywiście, panno McGonagall. Po to tu jestem. - Wskazał ręką najbliższe krzesło, które Minerwa zajęła z wdzięcznością. - Co się stało?

\- Zastanawiałam się, czy mógłby pan przygotować dla mnie dodatkowe ćwiczenia do przerabiania podczas zajęć?

Czekając na reakcję opiekuna domu, młoda czarownica nie odrywała wzroku od jego jasnoniebieskich oczu, które przeszywały ją na wylot.

\- Myślę, że da się to załatwić. - stwierdził z namysłem, po chwili dodając: - Spodziewałem się, że przyjdziesz do mnie wcześniej. Dzisiejsza lekcja nie musiała być kompletną stratą czasu.

\- Wcale nie była - odparła Minerwa. - Skończyłam przynajmniej rozprawkę dotyczącą wzorów transformacyjnych.

Dumbledore uniósł brwi w zdumieniu.

\- Możesz mi ją oddać, jeśli chcesz.

Spojrzała w dół na kawałek pergaminu zawierający zadanie domowe.

\- Myślę, że dopiszę jeszcze kilka wersów po obiedzie.

\- Jak sobie życzysz - odpowiedział czarodziej z uśmiechem. - Może dołączysz teraz do reszty Gryfonów? Muszę jeszcze coś dokończyć.

\- Tak, oczywiście - rzekła Minerwa, zrywając się na równe nogi. - Bardzo dziękuję. Za ćwiczenia, znaczy się. Do zobaczenia na obiedzie.

\- Do widzenia, panno McGonagall.

Czarownica wybiegła z pomieszczenia w kierunku Wielkiej Sali. Zdążyła już zapomnieć, jak bardzo była głodna. Maszerując przez korytarz, Minerwa rozmyślała o następnych zajęciach z Transfiguracji i nowych zadaniach, które na nią czekały.

Póki co, nie była szczególnie zachwycona przedmiotem. Dobrze jej szło, więc postanowiła dać lekcjom kolejną szansę. Do jednego musiała się jednak przyznać.

Polubiła profesora Dumbledore'a.


	3. Nie ugryzie cię

**"Nie ugryzie cię"**

Stanowisko opiekuna domu wiązało się z wieloma dodatkowymi obowiązkami. Jak egzekwowanie od uczniów stosowania się do podstawowych zasad dyscypliny. Pilnowanie, by nie zrobili niczego głupiego. Przekazywanie im wiedzy znacznie wykraczającej poza zakres nauczanego przedmiotu. Polegało także na udzielaniu wsparcia, gdy tylko zaszła taka potrzeba. W końcu na czas pobytu w Hogwarcie dom był jak rodzina.

Albus Dumbledore z reguły lubił swoje obowiązki. Jego zdaniem nie było nic bardziej satysfakcjonującego niż obserwowanie, jak jego wychowankowie dorastają i stają się odpowiedzialnymi młodymi ludźmi. W jego karierze zdarzały się jednak dni, kiedy nie potrafił docenić owoców swojej ciężkiej pracy. Dni, w które zabiłby za jeden wolny wieczór lub umarł dla kilku dodatkowych godzin snu. Tymczasem zmierzał w środku nocy w kierunku wieży Gryffindoru. Miał nadzieję, że przyjęcie wydane na cześć drużyny Quidditcha wreszcie się skończyło, a uczniowie leżeli już spokojnie w łóżkach.

Albus otworzył usta, by podać hasło portretowi Grubej Damy, gdy ujrzał niewielką postać siedzącą nieopodal.

\- Panna McGonagall? - zapytał, zdumiony. Nie spodziewał się ujrzeć ucznia pierwszego roku poza wspólnym pokojem o tak późnej porze. Minerwa podskoczyła. Z paniką w oczach przyglądała się, jak profesor Dumbledore powoli kroczył ku niej. Spuściła wzrok z jego twarzy na podłogę, kuląc się i czekając na naganę za swoje zachowanie. Zamiast tego nauczyciel uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem. - Zapomniałaś hasła, mam rację? Nie martw się, moja droga. Chętnie pomogę ci dostać się do środka.

Minerwa wyglądała na zaskoczoną tym stwierdzeniem.

\- Nie, proszę pana - odpowiedziała niepewnie. - Znam hasło.

\- Czyżby? - Dumbledore uniósł brwi. Jego twarz nabrała ostrzejszych rysów. - W takim razie powinienem ci przypomnieć, że żadnemu uczniowi nie wolno włóczyć się po szkole o tak późnej porze. Jeśli sytuacja się powtórzy, będę musiał wymierzyć ci odpowiednią karę, młoda damo.

\- Nie, proszę! Nie włóczyłam się, przysięgam.

\- Co w takim razie…

\- Boję się - rozebrzmiał niski damski głos - że jestem częściowo odpowiedzialna za niewłaściwe zachowanie tego dziecka.

Obejrzawszy się za siebie, Albus napotkał wesołe spojrzenie Grubej Damy, która strzegła wejścia do wspólnego pokoju Gryffindoru. Przez chwilę był pewien, że się przesłyszał. Czy ona… broniła ucznia? Jakim cudem? Albus pamiętał, że w młodości Gruba Dama ganiła go za budzenie jej po nocach, parskała z irytacją, gdy cofał się po książki, oraz z głębokim westchnieniem przewracała oczami, gdy bez potrzeby zawracał jej głowę. Z tego właśnie powodu jej zachowanie nie miało dla niego sensu. Żadnego.

\- Ty? - zapytał Albus, coraz bardziej zdezorientowany. - Czy mogłabyś się wytłumaczyć?

Kątem oka Dumbledore zauważył, że Minerwa nerwowo mięła brzeg szkolnej szaty, rumieniąc się nieznacznie.

\- Naturalnie - odparła Gruba Dama ze spokojem. - Ta młoda dama była na tyle miła, by dotrzymać mi towarzystwa. Właśnie rozmawiałyśmy o mojej ulubionej sukni, gdy pan się pojawił, profesorze. Musiałyśmy stracić poczucie czasu, jako że zazwyczaj kończymy na długo przed nocnym obchodem. Nie, żeby to była moja wina. Czy tak trudno zawiesić tu zegarek?

\- Dziękuję ci, moja droga - przerwał Albus, gdy kobieta zrobiła przerwę na oddech. - Usłyszałem już wszystko, co chciałem usłyszeć. Jeśli chodzi o zegarek, porozmawiam o tym z Armandem.

\- Trzymam za słowo - odpowiedział portret, spoglądając na niego nieufnie.

\- Panno McGonagall - rzekł profesor, skupiając się z powrotem na podopiecznej. - Czy zechcesz zamienić ze mną kilka słów?

\- Tak, proszę pana - wyszeptała, starając się, by głos jej nie zadrżał.

Albus posłał obrazowi znaczące spojrzenie. Gruba Dama udawała, że piłuje paznokcie. Czarodziej uniósł brew. Bez skutku.

\- Czy mogłabyś? - zapytał po chwili.

\- Hasło? - odparła.

\- Łajnobomba - Minerwa odpowiedziała w pośpiechu, chcąc pokazać profesorowi Dumbledore'owi, że wcale nie kłamała. Portret odsunął się, odsłaniając przejście w ścianie. Dumbledore przepuścił Minerwę w drzwiach. W ciszy usiedli po przeciwnych stronach drewnianego stołu.

\- Więc - zaczął po chwili Albus. - Wygląda na to, że pozostajesz w przyjaznych stosunkach z Grubą Damą.

\- Tak - przyznała Minerwa słabym głosem. - Mam nadzieję…

\- Nie masz się czym martwić! - zaśmiał się czarodziej. - Broniła cię. Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby stanęła po stronie ucznia. Musi cię naprawdę lubić.

Policzki Minerwy zaczerwieniły się, pozostawiając resztę jej twarzy kredowo białą.

\- Nie ukarze mnie pan, profesorze? - spytała z nadzieją.

\- Nie - przyznał profesor, spoglądając na dziwaczną młodą Gryfonkę z zainteresowaniem. - Szczerze mówiąc, panno McGonagall, jestem odrobinę ciekaw. Jak udało ci się zaprzyjaźnić z Grubą Damą? I dlaczego nie świętowałaś z resztą domu?

Minerwa odetchnęła z ulgą. Zaczęła mówić odrobinę głośniej niż przed chwilą:

\- Świętowałam. Po prostu nie lubię dużych przyjęć. Jeśli chodzi o Grubą Damę, to nie jestem pewna. Pewnego dnia zapytałam, w jaki sposób wymyśla te wszystkie hasła, a ona się rozgadała. Opowiedziała mi ciekawe historie ze swojej przeszłości, nalegała, bym podzieliła się z nią swoimi opowieściami. Musiała zauważyć, że brakowało mi kogoś do rozmowy.

\- Naprawdę? - wtrącił profesor Dumbledore. Młoda czarownica rozejrzała się dokoła, by upewnić się, że pokój był pusty. Wreszcie powiedziała:

\- No cóż, jest jeszcze Sir Nicholas. - Spojrzała na swoje splecione dłonie. - Od czasu do czasu zamieniamy ze sobą kilka słów. Często jest zajęty.

\- A twój brat?

Twarz Minerwy pociemniała.

\- Ma własnych przyjaciół. Nie chce ciągnąć ze sobą młodszej siostry.

Albusowi ciężko było w to uwierzyć. Jakim cudem ta urocza dziewczynka mogła czuć się samotna w zamku pełnym ludzi? Czy portret i duch stanowili jej jedyne towarzystwo? Nie wyglądała na osobę, z którą trudno byłoby wytrzymać.

\- A to kto? - zapytał Albus, wskazując na pomarańczową sowę, która właśnie usiadła Minerwie na ramieniu, domagając się uwagi. Szara twarz ptaka bacznie mu się przyglądała.

\- Ma na imię Hermes - odparła Minerwa, głaszcząc sowę po piórach i dziobie. Hermes zahuczał radośnie. - Bez obaw, nie ugryzie pana.

Na twarzy Albusa zawitał cień uśmiechu. Rana dziobana była jego najmniejszym problemem.

\- Cześć, Hermes. Jak się miewasz? - powiedział, klepiąc Hermesa delikatnie po łebku. - Co to za gatunek?

\- Płomykówka szarolica. Jest bardzo przyjazny i towarzyski. Lubi się przytulać, kiedy tylko ma okazję.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, po czym profesor Dumbledore podniósł się z krzesła.

\- Przykro mi, ale muszę się przespać - oznajmił, pocierając kąciki oczu. - Ty też.

\- Ma pan rację - przyznała Minerwa, również wstając. - Dziękuję, że poświęcił mi pan chwilę.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie - odrzekł nauczyciel. Skinąwszy głową na pożegnanie, skierował się ku wyjściu.

Minerwa patrzyła, jak odchodził. Nie do końca rozumiała, co się właściwie wydarzyło. Gdy jej własny opiekun domu nakrył ją siedzącą w środku nocy na korytarzu i rozmawiającą z ostatnią osobą, z którą chciała być widziana, poczuła strach i zażenowanie. Oczywiście, bała się konsekwencji, lecz jeszcze bardziej reakcji jedynej _żywej_ osoby spoza jej rodziny, która ją lubiła. Co szanowany nauczyciel Hogwartu pomyślałby o uczennicy wdającej się w dyskusje z kawałkiem zaczarowanego płótna? O dziwo, czarodziej nie wyglądał na zdenerwowanego tym faktem, a raczej na… zmartwionego? Minerwie musiało się coś przywidzieć, skoro doszła do podobnych wniosków. Westchnęła i ruszyła w stronę swojego dormitorium.

\- Panno McGonagall? - usłyszała za sobą głos profesora. Zatrzymała się wpół kroku. Nauczyciel spojrzał w jej ciemnozielone oczy, po czym dodał: - Czy zechciałabyś napić się ze mną jutro herbaty?

Minerwa była pewna, że się przesłyszała. Profesor Dumbledore musiał jednak zadać jej _jakieś_ pytanie, bo najwyraźniej czekał na odpowiedź.

\- Pewnie - wykrztusiła wreszcie.

\- W takim razie do zobaczenia jutro.

\- Proszę pana? - Minerwa zawołała za nim, chcąc coś dodać, lecz się rozmyśliła.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się.

\- Możesz zabrać ze sobą Hermesa, jeśli chcesz.

Minerwa odpowiedziała szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Dziękuję panu. Dobranoc.

Albus ponownie skinął głową.

\- Dobrej nocy, moja droga.


	4. Niegrzeczny

**"Niegrzeczny"**

Gdy Albus Dumbledore otworzył oczy, dookoła niego panowała ciemność. Równie dobrze mogło być bardzo późno w nocy, jak i bardzo wcześnie rano. Sądząc po odgłosach budzika, Albus obstawiałby raczej tą drugą opcję. Po omacku wyciągnął rękę w stronę szafki nocnej, by wyłączyć uciążliwy alarm. Czuł się zbyt senny, by pamiętać, dlaczego, na brodę Merlina, musiał wstać dzisiaj o tak nieludzkiej porze. Wierząc, że wkrótce sobie o tym przypomni, energicznie potarł kąciki oczu, by nie zapaść z powrotem w sen. Ziewając szeroko, usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Po chwili zauważył, że jedna z jego gołych stóp nie dotykała miękkiego dywanu, a raczej czegoś twardego i kanciastego. Wtedy sobie przypomniał. Nadeszły święta! Nagle zupełnie rozbudzony, Albus jednym ruchem ręki zapalił światła w pokoju i spojrzał w dół z podekscytowaniem.

Na podłodze leżała mała paczka od jego brata, Aberfortha. Pewnie kolejna para skarpet, pomyślał. Od najmłodszych lat niezbyt się dogadywali, co jednak żadnemu z nich nie przeszkadzało w wymienianiu się drobnymi upominkami przy byle okazji. Bądź co bądź, byli swoją jedyną rodziną.

Drugi prezent, znacznie większy i ładnie zapakowany, miał doczepioną karteczkę z dopiskiem "Dla naszego Albusa". Drodzy Nicolas i Pernelle… Przyszły profesor transfiguracji poznał Flamelów przed wieloma laty podczas jednej z podróży po Europie. Kosztowało to wiele wysiłków, lecz po pewnym czasie legendarny alchemik zgodził się wziąć go na ucznia. Później, gdy Nicolas nauczył już młodego Dumbledore'a wszystkiego, co umiał, czarodzieje pracowali ramię w ramię nad ulepszaniem właściwości Eliksiru Życia. Małżeństwo nigdy nie miało dzieci, więc traktowali byłego już ucznia Nicolasa jak własnego syna. Albus był im za to bardzo wdzięczny. Jego rodzice od dawna nie żyli, zatem nikt inny się o niego nie troszczył. Przez lata on sam przewodził innym i ochraniał ich. Możliwość zwrócenia się do kogoś o pomoc lub radę była więc na wagę złota.

Albus podniósł z podłogi oba prezenty i położył na kolanach, by je rozpakować. Ku jego ogromnemu zdumieniu, na parkiecie, leżąc tuż obok dywanu, pozostał jeszcze jeden pakunek. Była to żółta koperta zaadresowana "Do profesora Dumbledore'a".

\- Ciekawe, kto to przysłał - powiedział czarodziej, bardziej do siebie niż do swojego udomowionego feniksa. Odbiwszy się od żerdzi, Fawkes wzleciał w powietrze, by wylądować koło właściciela. Dumbledore rozerwał opakowanie. W środku znajdowało się pudełko ze słodyczami i krótki list. Rozłożył kartkę i zaczął czytać. 

_Drogi profesorze Dumbledore,_

 _znalazłam te słodycze w sklepie podczas świątecznych zakupów z rodziną. Przykro mi, że nie wystarczyło mi kieszonkowego na drugie pudełko. Mimo to, mam nadzieję, że będą Panu smakować._

 _Życzę Panu Wesołych Świąt. Do zobaczenia za tydzień._

 _Z pozdrowieniami,_

 _Minerwa McGonagall_

Albus nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Pracował w Hogwarcie jak długo, z dziesięć lat? Nigdy nie dostał prezentu świątecznego od współpracownika, a co dopiero od ucznia. Było mu bardzo miło, że młoda panna McGonagall lubiła go na tyle, by przysłać mu… cokolwiek to było. Nie miało to mniejszego znaczenia. Sam list był dla niego wystarczającym prezentem.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go twardy dziób, który ze zniecierpliwieniem podważał palce jego prawej dłoni.

\- Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć, stary druhu - wyszeptał zastępca dyrektora, głaszcząc ptaka drugą ręką. - Albus, lepiej wyślij coś dziewczynie, jeśli nie chcesz być niegrzeczny.

Wypowiedziawszy ostatnie zdanie, Dumbledore wstał na równe nogi. Usiłował za wszelką cenę nie wpadać w panikę. Było Boże Narodzenie. Każdy sklep w Wielkiej Brytanii był zamknięty na cztery spusty. Niczego już nie zdąży kupić. Co mógłby dać swojej najlepszej uczennicy? Czy w jego mieszkaniu znajduje się coś odpowiedniego? Albus rozejrzał się z namysłem. Skierował się do pokoju dziennego, podszedł do jednego z regałów na książki i przesuwał wzrokiem po tytułach.

 _Jak odtransfigurować nieodtransfigurowalne._ Nie, zbyt trudne do przeczytania.

 _Wprowadzenie do transmutacji dla początkujących._ Tak, jasne. Roześmiałaby mu się w twarz.

 _Zaklęcia, które możesz bezpiecznie rzucać w sypialnii._ Chwila, co takiego? Co ta książka tu w ogóle robi?!

 _Znajdź ukrytą w sobie bestię - Wprowadzenie do animagów i ludziej transmutacji._

Ludzka transmutacja? To mogłoby… być odpowiednie. Minerwa uwielbiała wszelkiego rodzaju transfiguracje. Fascynował ją każdy nowy temat, ponieważ dzięki niemu znajdowała kolejne powody do poszerzania własnej wiedzy. Ta książka była na dość zaawansowanym poziomie, więc nie spodziewał się, że czarownica zrozumie ją przez następny rok czy dwa. Jednak na trzecim roku, gdy dowie się już co nieco o animagach, powinna być w stanie docenić jej zawartość. Idealny prezent dla idealnego ucznia.

Dumbledore odetchnął z ulgą. Żałował, że Minerwy nie było teraz w zamku. Wtedy mógłby wręczyć jej prezent osobiście. Przyglądałby się jej reakcji, by stwierdzić, czy dokonał trafnego wyboru. Dziewczyna była za grzeczna, by stwierdzić inaczej. Nie wchodziło to jednak w grę, gdyż spędzała przerwę świąteczną w domu, z rodziną. Później będzie musiał z nią o tym porozmawiać. Oraz liczyć na to, że szkolne sowy rozwijają zawrotne prędkości.

Były takie czasy, gdy nauczyciel transfiguracji także rozważał opuszczenie Hogwartu na czas świąt. Zgodnie ze szkolną tradycją, na uroczystej uczcie powinien być obecny dyrektor lub jego zastępca, niekoniecznie obaj. Jednak Armando miał żonę i dzieci, z którymi chciał spędzić ten specjalny okres, a Albus nie miał ani powodu, ani zamiaru pozbawiać go tej możliwości. W końcu sam nigdzie się nie spieszył.

Albus przywołał z gabinetu pawie pióro, by umieścić dedykację na pierwszej stronie książki. Za okładkę włożył krótki list. 

_Droga Panno McGonagall,_

 _do niniejszej notatki załączam Twój prezent gwiazdkowy. Książka ta porusza ważne tematy z dziedziny ludzkiej transmutacji - jednego z bardziej wymagających działów transfiguracji, który jest zarazem moim ulubionym. Tak więc, mam nadzieję, że spodoba Ci się mój podarunek. Gdybyś miała jakiekolwiek pytania, możemy w dowolnej chwili podyskutować na temat zawartości książki._

 _Życzę Wesołych Świąt Tobie i całej Twojej rodzinie._

 _Z poważaniem,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Następną rzeczą, jaką musiał zrobić, oczywiście zaraz po zmianie podartej koperty w kolorowy papier ozdobny, było nadanie paczki.

\- Muszę się udać do Sowiarni - oznajmił Fawkesowi. - Chcesz iść ze mną?

Feniks posłał mu pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie.

\- Tak myślałem - mruknął Albus, zmierzając w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Fawkes nie darzył sympatią szkolnych sów, mimo że większość z nich była naprawdę dobrze wychowana. - W takim razie poczekaj tu. Zaraz wrócę.

Niewidzialna postać opuściła kwaterę profesora transfiguracji. Tym sposobem żaden uczeń, nauczyciel ani duch, którzy przebywali obecnie w Hogwarcie, nie mógł podziwiać jego nowej, jaskrawopomarańczowej koszuli nocnej.


	5. Stać się jednym z nich

**"Stać się jednym z nich"**

Był ciepły, słoneczny wieczór. Delikatny wiatr poruszał koronami drzew, a ciemniejącego nieba nie pokrywała ani jedna chmura. Warunki do latania były wręcz idealne. Z miotłą w ręku i Hermesem na ramieniu Minerwa szła pospiesznym krokiem w kierunku boiska Quidditcha. Choć nie minęło wiele czasu, odkąd ukończyła kurs latania, dziewczyna czuła, że została do tego stworzona. Prowadziła miotłę pewnie, pojąwszy w mig, jak ją kontrolować, nawet przy dużych prędkościach. Według swojej nauczycielki, pani Jacobs, miała wrodzony talent. Starsza wiedźma była pod tak dużym wrażeniem postępów poczynionych przez swoją uczennicę, że udzieliła Minerwie zgody na używanie do ćwiczeń szkolnej miotły. Z początku Minerwa brała Zmiatacza na przejażdżkę wokół boiska, o ile starsi uczniowie nie trenowali właśnie między meczami. Samotne loty szybko jej się znudziły, więc pewnego dnia dziewczyna postanowiła wziąć ze sobą sowę. Od tamtej pory zawsze ćwiczyli razem.

\- Spieszy się pani gdzieś, panno McGonagall? - usłyszała z daleka głos profesora Slughorna, Mistrza Eliksirów.

Szedł w jej kierunku z uśmieszkiem na twarzy, jakby był pewien, że przyłapał ją na naruszaniu szkolnych zasad. Minerwie nie spodobał się sposób, w jaki na nią patrzył.

\- Tak, proszę pana - odparła uprzejmie. Jej odpowiedź najwyraźniej nie zadowoliła czarodzieja, gdyż zaczął drążyć temat.

\- Mógłbym wiedzieć, dokąd?

\- Na boisko Quidditcha - odpowiedziała Minerwa ze zniecierpliwieniem. Czy ten facet nie miał nic lepszego do roboty o tej porze? - Pani Jacobs pozwoliła mi używać szkolnego Zmiatacza.

\- Masz przy sobie pozwolenie?

Wyjęła z kieszeni pismo od nauczycielki. Profesor Slughorn przeczytał je po cichu, co pewien czas kiwając głową.

\- W porządku - stwierdził, oddając Minerwie kawałek pergaminu. - Szerokich lotów, panno McGonagall. Gryffindorom przydaliby się dobrzy gracze w nadchodzącym sezonie.

\- Dziękuję panu.

Młoda wiedźma pożegnała się z nauczycielem i ruszyła w swoją stronę, nim profesor Slughorn mógł cokolwiek odpowiedzieć. Nie była w nastroju do wymyślania kolejnej wymówki, by nie zapisać się do jego klubu. Nie była uprzedzona, nic z tych rzeczy. Przyszła na pierwsze spotkanie, jednak niezbyt dobrze się bawiła. Każdy opowiadał o swoich sławnych i bogatych rodzicach, ciociach, wujkach. Jedni pracowali w Ministerstwie, inni należeli do drużyn Quidditcha lub zespołów muzycznych, o których Minerwa nie miała pojęcia. A ona co miała powiedzieć, gdy ją zapytają? Że jej ojciec jest rolnikiem, a matka nie rzuciła ani jednego zaklęcia od dwudziestu lat? Że obydwoje bardzo się zmienili, odkąd na jaw wyszła prawda o ich dzieciach będących czarodziejami? Czy to, że jedynym członkiem rodziny, z którym mogła rozmawiać o magii, był jej brat Malcolm? Będąc w domu, ledwo radziła sobie z całą tą sytuacją. Nie zamierzała przeżywać wszystkiego od nowa przed grupą ciekawskich twarzy, które ledwie znała. Cotygodniowe spotkania z profesorem Dumbledore'em były o wiele bardziej interesujące.

Po dotarciu do celu Minerwa zauważyła, że boisko było okupowane przez Ślizgonów. Nie miała dzisiaj szczęścia.

\- No dobra, Hermes, zaczynamy bez rozgrzewki - poinformowała zwierzaka, wsiadając na Zmiatacza.- Gotowy na pełną prędkość, mordko?

Hermes wystartował z głośnym huknięciem. Poleciał wysoko w górę, po czym zaczął szybować w powietrzu, krążąc nad Minerwą. Wkrótce do niego dołączyła, odpychając się od ziemi.

Zrobili standardową rundkę wokół jeziora, sprawnie manewrując między stadami dzikich Hipogryfów. Gdy minęli chatkę Ogga, Hermes skierował się ku Zakazanemu Lasowi. Minerwa leciała tuż za nim, podziwiając widoki dookoła. O tej porze roku ziemie Hogwartu wyglądały wspaniale. Korony drzew pokrywały żółto-czerwone liście. Powierzchnia Wielkiego Jeziora przypominała płaskie lustro. Dziewczyna przyglądała się malutkim sylwetkom czarownic i czarodziejów przechadzających się wokół zamku. Który wyglądał majestatycznie, jak zawsze zresztą.

Minerwa zamknęła oczy. Uwielbiała szybować w przestworzach. W uszach czuć podmuchy wiatru, skutecznie zagłuszające pozostałe odgłosy. Mogła wmawiać sobie, że przyszła tu, by spędzić trochę czasu z Hermesem. Prawda była jednak taka, że musiała zebrać myśli. Zwolniła trochę, zacisnęła dłonie na trzonku i przechyliła się w bok. Wisiała teraz do góry nogami ze złączonymi łydkami, żeby nie zlecieć z miotły. Gdy była mała, często wspinała się na drzewa i zwisała z gałęzi głową w dół. To zawsze ją uspokajało. W pewnym momencie zdjęła ręce z trzonka, zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, otworzyła oczy i zaczęła krzyczeć.

\- Dlaczego on, na miłość Merlina, na wszystko odpowiada "nie"?! - zapytała samą siebie po raz setny.

Od kilku tygodni opiekun Gryfindoru zachowywał się dziwnie. Podczas posiłków milczał, do niedawna rozmawiając z każdym, kto był pod ręką. Często się zamyślał i wyglądał na przygnębionego, zupełnie jakby uśmiech nie gościł na jego twarzy od wielu miesięcy. Prowadzone przez niego lekcje również wyglądały inaczej. Nie opowiadał już dowcipów, nie rzucał aluzjami, nie upominał uczniów. Zmiany w zachowaniu nauczyciela Transfiguracji nie umknęły uwadze jego podopiecznych.

\- Od kilku lekcji Dumbledore się dziwnie zachowuje, nie uważasz? - zapytał jeden z Gryfindorów, dając początek zażartej dyskusji we wspólnym pokoju. Drugoroczni snuli przypuszczenia w obrębie własnej grupy.

\- Nie jest już taki zabawny, jak kiedyś - przyznał Monty Longbottom, Minerwy kolega z klasy. - Myślicie, że jest chory?

\- Rozchorował się po przeczytaniu twojego wypracowania - wtrącił Aleks Turner, niski, chuderlawy chłopak, naśmiewający się ze wszystkich dookoła.

\- Odwal się, Aleks - powiedział ostro Lupin, broniąc przyjaciela. - To poważna sprawa. Może ktoś z nim powinien porozmawiać?

Augusta uśmiechnęła się na samą myśl.

\- Znam odpowiednią osobę do tego zadania - rzekła, wskazując dyskretnie na Minerwę.

Wszystkie twarze zwróciły się w stronę cichej dziewczyny odrabiającej w kącie lekcje. Schowała ona twarz za książką, udając, że nie usłyszała ani jednego słowa.

\- Hej, Minerwa! - Augusta powitała swoją przyjaciółkę, siadając obok niej na kanapie. - Wiem, że nas słyszałaś. Co ty na to? Dowiesz się, co się dzieje z Dumbledore'em?

\- Próbowałam już - odparła po cichu, by nikt inny nie podsłuchał ich rozmowy. - Nie udało mi się niczego wywnioskować.

\- Więc go zapytaj - stwierdziła druga dziewczyna, gestykulując rękoma z podekscytowaniem. - Dalej, Minerwa. Nie daj się prosić.

\- Czemu ja?

\- Bo Dumbledore cię lubi - odpowiedziała Augusta, pochylając się do przodu. - Więc nie dostanie ci się za zadawanie nadprogramowych pytań. Więc jak?

Minerwa rozważała tą niecodzienną propozycję. Augusta namawiała ją już do dziwniejszych rzeczy. Prawdę mówiąc, Minerwa sama była ciekawa odpowiedzi. Niestety, do tej pory nie znalazła odpowiedniej pory, by wpleść pytanie w rozmowę. Może był już najwyższy czas, by ponowić próbę? Kilka kolejnych próśb przełamało jej opór.

\- Dobra, zgadzam się - Minerwa powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Tylko przestań jęczeć! Mam robotę.

Tym sposobem wylądowała przed gabinetem zastępcy dyrektora, nie wiedząc, jak się zachować ani co powiedzieć. Odetchnęła głęboko, nim zdecydowała się zapukać do drzwi. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, uchyliła je.

\- Dobry wieczór, profesorze - przywitała się po cichu, nie chcąc przeszkadzać nauczycielowi w pracy.

Czarodziej spróbował uśmiechnąć się zapraszająco zza blatu biurka, lecz zamiast tego wyszedł mu osobliwy grymas.

\- Dobrze cię widzieć, panno McGonagall - odparł, odłożywszy pióro. Spojrzał na zegar. - Już myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz.

Podążyła za jego wzrokiem. Dziesięć po siódmej. Nigdy wcześniej nie spóźniła się na spotkanie. Uspokojenie drżących rąk i przyspieszonego oddechu musiało zająć jej więcej czasu niż przypuszczała.

\- Przepraszam - powiedziała, czując, jak jej policzki robią się gorące. - Straciłam poczucie czasu.

\- Nie ma za co - odparł Dumbledore, wskazując ręką, by weszła do środka. - Usiądź, proszę.

Minerwa zajęła swoje stałe miejsce na krześle po przeciwnej stronie biurka. Była niemal tak nerwowa, jak podczas pierwszej wizyty. Nie wiedziała, co zrobić z rękoma ani na czym skupić wzrok. Nie znosiła poczucia niepewności. Sytuacja była jednak dosyć niecodzienna.

\- Chciałabyś porozmawiać dzisiaj o czymś konkretnym? - zapytał profesor Dumbledore, po czym cierpliwie czekał na odpowiedź.

\- Jest jedna rzecz - przyznała dziewczyna. Usłyszawszy swój zachrypnięty głos, odkaszlnęła, zasłaniając usta. Już nie mogła się wycofać. Nie w takiej chwili. - Ale najpierw chciałabym zadać panu pytanie.

Unosząc brwi w lekkim zdumieniu, czarodziej powiedział:

\- Pytaj więc.

Nie była już taka pewna, czy Augusta miała dobry pomysł. Pół godziny chodzenia przed gabinetem w tę i z powrotem, a jej nadal nie udało się sformułować pytania, które nie byłoby niewygodne lub zbyt osobiste. Nie było czasu na dalsze rozmyślania. Wzięła głęboki oddech, decydując się na wyrażenie swoich myśli wprost.

\- Profesorze, czy jest coś, co pana ostatnio niepokoi?

Dumbledore przyglądał się swojej uczennicy, jakby pierwszy raz widział ją na oczy. Trwało to zaledwie sekundę, po czym zamrugał oczami, pozbywając się jakichkolwiek śladów emocji ze zmęczonej twarzy. Potrząsnął przecząco głową.

\- Nie, panno McGonagall, nie sądzę - odpowiedział powoli. Dyskretnie oblizał wyschnięte usta, po czym dokończył swą myśl. - Dziękuję za zainteresowanie.

Minerwa poprawiła się na krześle. W jej podejrzliwym spojrzeniu dało się zauważyć oznaki niedowierzania. Zmarszczyła lekko brwi. Nie wyglądała na przekonaną.

\- Jest pan pewien? - postanowiła drążyć temat. Sama mogła źle ocenić sytuację, widzieć rzeczy, których nie było, nadinterpretować niektóre rzeczy. Lecz cała wieża Gryffindoru nie mogła się mylić. - To znaczy, ostatnio zachowywał się pan… - szukała w pamięci odpowiedniego słowa - inaczej niż zwykle.

Czarodziej spojrzał w lewo w stronę okna. Słońce zaczynało zachodzić. Widok był przepiękny. On jednak zdawał się niczego nie zauważać.

\- Zapewniam, że nie musisz się niczym martwić, moja droga.

Wyraz jego twarzy dał Minerwie do zrozumienia, że temat był zamknięty. Zadawanie kolejnych pytań nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Pokiwała głową ze smutkiem i wyraźnym poczuciem niesprawiedliwości.

Wcześniej wiele razy zdecydowała się zaufać temu człowiekowi, dzieląc się z nim osobistymi problemami. Problemami, o których nikt inny nigdy nie słyszał. Problemami, których na pewno nikomu by nie powtórzył bez jej wiedzy i zgody. Profesor Dumbledore zawsze jej wysłuchał, przejmując się trapiącymi ją rzeczami, jakkolwiek błahe by się nie zdawały. Opowiedziała mu o problemach w zawieraniu przyjaźni. O ojcu zabranym przez wojsko. O matce szkolącej się na magomedyka. O Malcolmie wyjeżdżającym za granicę ze swoją dziewczyną. Dlaczego nie pozwalał jej się odwdzięczyć? Czyżby jej nie ufał? Przecież chciała tylko udzielić mu wsparcia, gdy zdawał się tego naprawdę potrzebować. Zupełnie nie rozumiała jego zachowania. Niczego nie rozumiała.

\- Czy lubisz grę w Quidditcha? - zapytał niespodziewanie profesor, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia.

\- Nigdy nie grałam, proszę pana - odparła odruchowo.

\- Zakładam, że znasz zasady?

Dziewczyna przytaknęła.

\- Nasza drużyna potrzebuje nowego szukającego i ścigającego - poinformował opiekun domu, zwróciwszy ku niej wzrok. - Nabór do drużyny odbędzie się w następny czwartek. Nie chciałabyś spróbować?

\- Zastanowię się - odpowiedziała szorstko.

Tak naprawdę Minerwa nie mogła się doczekać wejścia do drużyny, odkąd obejrzała pierwszy mecz. Była jednak do tego stopnia zła na swojego profesora, że nie miała ochoty na pogaduszki i nie zamierzała tego ukrywać. Pozostawał jeszcze jeden temat, który była zmuszona poruszyć przed końcem spotkania.

\- Przeczytałam pańską książkę - rzekła z wymuszonym spokojem.

Zaskoczyła go, zauważyła to od razu. Był tak zmęczony, że o wiele łatwiej zdradzał swoje emocje. Pewnie z góry założył, że dziewczyna zrozumiała każdą zasadę i twierdzenie zawarte w książce. Jeśli tak, to mocno ją przeceniał. Niemniej, Minerwie pilnie potrzebne były konsultacje.

\- Jak ci się podobała? - zapytał Dumbledore z cieniem zainteresowania.

\- Bardzo dobrze mi się ją czytało - odrzekła zgodnie z prawdą. - Jest jednak kilka zagadnień, które chciałabym z panem omówić.

\- Jakie to zagadnienia, panno McGonagall?

\- Jak długo trzeba się uczyć na Animaga?

Profesor Transfiguracji w zamyśleniu podrapał się po brodzie.

\- Najzdolniejszym czarownicom i czarodziejom wystarcza kilka lat - odparł, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. - Zazwyczaj potrzeba jednak trochę więcej czasu.

\- Czy jest określony wiek, w którym należy rozpocząć naukę?

Głęboka zmarszczka przecięła czoło czarodzieja. Nie podobał mu się kierunek, w którym zmierzała ta rozmowa.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, by istniała granica wieku. Należy natomiast poznać określone zaklęcia przed przystąpieniem do transformacji.

Minerwa skinęła lekko głową, patrząc przed siebie nieobecnym wzrokiem.

\- Czy trening jest tak trudny, jak twierdzą autorzy?

\- Według mnie jest jeszcze trudniejszy - przyznał profesor Dumbledore, po czym oparł przedramiona na blacie biurka i złączył palce dłoni. - Dlaczego pytasz?

Dziewczyna położyła ręce na kolanach, bezwiednie zaciskając pięści i wstrzymując oddech. Nie wahała się jednak, gdy udało jej się nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy i zapytać:

\- Czy pomógłby mi pan stać się jednym z nich?


	6. Nie potrafiłam tego zrobić

**"Nie potrafiłam tego zrobić"**

Rolanda Hooch, Ścigająca Gryffindoru, przechadzała się po ziemiach Hogwartu, najwyraźniej kogoś szukając.

\- Gdzieś ty, u diabła, poszła? - wymamrotała pod nosem.

Włożyła czapkę na głowę, by przykryć swoje krótkie jasne włosy, przeklinając wietrzną jesienną pogodę. W imieniu Cynthii zgodziła się powiadomić członków drużyny o zmianie pory dzisiejszej sesji treningowej. Miało to być łatwe zadanie, jako że niemal każdy Gryfon grzecznie grzał się przy kominku we wspólnym pokoju. Niestety, nigdzie w zamku nie dało się odnaleźć najnowszego nabytku drużyny. W ten sposób Rolanda została zmuszona porzucić przytulne wnętrze na rzecz zimnego, nieprzyjaznego zewnętrza.

Zauważywszy w pobliżu jeziora ciemny zarys postaci, poszła sprawdzić, kto to. Jej wzrok przykuło kilka książek porozrzucanych w wysokiej trawie oraz jedna lewitująca w powietrzu. Różdżką celowała w nią właśnie ta osoba, którą Rolanda miała nadzieję spotkać.

\- Hej, Minerwa! - krzyknęła na widok koleżanki z drużyny. - Trening Quidditcha zaczynamy o godzinę wcześniej niż planowaliśmy. Połowa zawodników Krukonów się rozchorowała, więc odwołali rezerwację.

\- W porządku - odparła Minerwa, skupiając wzrok na czubku własnej różdżki. Za wszelką cenę usiłowała nie stracić koncentracji. - Zaraz przyjdę.

Rolanda uważnie przyglądała się młodej wiedźmie. Minerwa zawsze wydawała się jej odrobinę dziwna. Była o wiele bardziej poważna niż cała reszta drużyny Gryfindoru, mimo że była spośród nich najmłodsza. Przyzwoicie latała, jak na drugoroczną. Nie była jednak dobrym graczem zespołowym. Nie wierzyła, że ktokolwiek poradzi sobie z powierzoną mu przez pozostałych funkcją. Wolała każdego wyręczać. Jej podejście omal nie kosztowało Gryfindoru pierwszego meczu w sezonie. To był główny powód, dla którego Minerwę przemianowano na Obrońcę, mimo że lepsza z niej była Ścigająca. Z początku kapitan drużyny martwiła się, że jedna z czołowych uczennic nie będzie chciała spędzać wystarczająco dużo czasu na boisku Quidditcha. Na szczęście jej obawy okazały się bezpodstawne. Wyglądało na to, że Minerwa radziła sobie całkiem nieźle, znajdując nawet kilka chwil na rozrywkę. Jaka by ona nie była.

\- Co robisz? - zapytała po chwili Rolanda.

\- Ćwiczę - usłyszała w odpowiedzi. Westchnęła ciężko. Przy Minerwie należało być konkretnym.

\- A co ćwiczysz? - drążyła temat.

\- Zobaczysz, jeśli przestaniesz mnie zagadywać - powiedziała powoli Minerwa. Końcem różdżki zatoczyła okrąg. " _Wingardium Leviosa!_ "

 _Wprowadzenie do transmutacji dla początkujących_ , leżące do tej pory u stóp Minerwy, wisiało teraz półtora metra nad ziemią.

\- Też mi coś - rzekła Rolanda na widok latającego przedmiotu. Każdy pierwszoroczny musiał umieć to zaklęcie. W dodatku Minerwa była pewnie pierwszą osobą, której udało się rzucić je bezbłędnie. Powtórzenie czaru nie było niczym niezwykłym.

\- Spójrz na to,

Kolejne " _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " i w powietrzu zawisła _Standardowa księga zaklęć_ , znacznie cieńsza od poprzedniej książki.

\- Daj spokój, Minerwa! - stwierdziła Rolanda ze zniecierpliwieniem. - Przestań w kółko używać tego samego zaklęcia. Po co to robisz? Myślałam, że udało ci się opanować lewitację podczas zajęć.

\- Może i tak - przyznała dziewczyna. - Ale wtedy nie potrafiłam zrobić tego.

Jedno machnięcie różdżką i wszystkie trzy książki zaczęły się unosić coraz wyżej i wyżej. Wtem zatrzymały się na znacznej wysokości, z której nie można już było odgadnąć ich tytułów. Łapiąc różdżkę nieco pewniej, Minerwa zakończyła pierwszy czar. Twardo oprawiony wolumin opadał w dół, nabierając prędkości. Sekundę później pozostałe dwa tomy zaczęły swobodnie spadać, każdy z nich znajdował się na innym poziomie.

Nim Rolanda zdążyła wyrazić swe zdumienie, Minerwa rzuciła trzy szybkie zaklęcia przemieniające. Książka po lewej zmieniła się w czerwoną poduszkę na igły. Środkowa była teraz opadającym powoli piórem Hipogryfa, kołyszącym się przy tym na boki. Z kolei ta po prawej przyjęła postać pluszowej maskotki, jednak dopiero po uderzeniu kantem o podłoże. Ku wielkiemu rozczarowaniu Minerwy, która z rezygnacją przywróciła swoim rzeczom ich pierwotne kształty.

\- Nieźle! - pochwaliła ją Rolanda, potwierdzając swoje słowa lekkim klepnięciem w ramię. - Jak to zrobiłaś?

\- Magią - Minerva odpowiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem. Przyjrzała się rozdartej okładce podręcznika, po czym schowała swoje rzeczy do plecaka. Skołowana i zmęczona, nie była w nastroju na pogaduszki. Jednak na widok pełnej dezaprobaty miny Rolandy postanowiła udzielić jej krótkiego wyjaśnienia. - Gdy pokazałam Malcolmowi, że udało mi się już opanować kilka czarów z _Natychmiastowej transmutacji_ , nie zrobiło to na nim większego wrażenia. Powiedział, że za rok i tak mnie tego wszystkiego nauczą. Doradził, bym zajęła się tym, czego nie znajdę w podręcznikach. Oto, co mi przyszło do głowy. Oczywiście, chciałam zacząć od czegoś prostego.

\- To nazywasz prostym? - zapytała Rolanda z niedowierzaniem.

\- No raczej - stwierdziła Minerwa, przybierając poważny wyraz twarzy. - Spróbuj transmutować zwierzęta w ruchu. Albo rośliny.

\- Z twoimi umiejętnościami nawet to nie powinno stanowić problemu.

W odpowiedzi młodsza z wiedźm pokręciła głową.

\- Na lekcji ledwo zaczęliśmy obiekty ożywione. Minie trochę czasu, nim będę mogła rzucić _Converto_ na butelkę z atramentem i oczekiwać, że zamieni się w mysz. Albo chociaż w ptaka. - Westchnęła i odgarnęła czarne włosy z czoła. - Chciałabym móc to szybciej opanować.

\- Może poprosisz o pomoc któregoś z nauczycieli? - zaproponowała Rolanda. - Nie sądzę, żeby Dumbledore miał coś przeciwko.

Nie było tajemnicą, że Minerwa lubiła profesora Transfiguracji. Któżby go nie lubił? Był bardzo miłym młodym czarodziejem z poczuciem humoru i wieloma ciekawymi rzeczami do powiedzenia. Niemal na nikogo się nie złościł, a w dodatku niechętnie skazywał uczniów na areszt. Lubili go nawet ci, którzy gardzili jego przedmiotem. Podejście Minerwy do Transfiguracji było zgoła przeciwne.

\- Może - odparła Minerwa z roztargnieniem. Nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru prosić o pomoc profesora Dumbledore'a, skoro ten nie zgodził się szkolić jej na Animaga. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że sobie odpuściła. Przypominała nauczycielowi o swojej prośbie przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji, wierząc, że ten się wreszcie złamie. Do tamtej pory nie chciała rozpraszać jego uwagi niczym innym. - Ale najpierw sprawdzę, jak daleko zajdę sama.

\- W porządku - powiedziała Rolanda, skinąwszy głową. - Chodź już, musimy się zbierać.


	7. Gorąca jak Rogogon

**"Gorąca jak Rogogon"**

\- Co ty sugerujesz, Albus? - zapytał Armando Dippet, dyrektor Hogwartu, przechadzając się nerwowo po swoim gabinecie. W miarę postępów rozmowy czarodziej tracił resztki cierpliwości.

Przez ostatnie pół godziny razem z zastępcą dyskutowali na temat najnowszych wydarzeń, które miały miejsce w kontynentalnej Europie. Armia Grindelwalda wprowadziła na terenie Trzeciej Rzeszy rządy terroru. Przejąwszy kontrolę nad Ministerstwem, jak również nad większością NSDAP. Nic jednak nie wskazywało na to, by Grindelwald planował poszerzyć zakres swoich wpływów poza granicami kraju. Wręcz przeciwnie, sytuacja w Niemczech jakby się uspokoiła. Być może czarnoksiężnik skupił całą swoją uwagę na budowie nowej siedziby - ogromnej kruczoczarnej twierdzy na szczycie góry Zugspitze.

Najwyraźniej Dumbledore sądził inaczej. Za wszelką cenę usiłował przekonać Dippeta do swoich racji. Obrócił się nieznacznie na krześle, starając się nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy ze swoim pracodawcą.

\- Próbuję ci wytłumaczyć - powiedział Albus, wyraźnie wymawiając każde słowo, zupełnie jakby tłumaczył oczywistą rzecz wyjątkowo upartemu dziecku - że jesteśmy w większym niebezpieczeństwie niż ci się wydaje.

Armando przesunął dłonią po twarzy. Do tej pory nie sądził, że doczeka chwili, gdy nie będzie w stanie zrozumieć siedzącego przed nim czarodzieja. Myśli Dumbledore'a zazwyczaj biegły dobrze mu znanym szlakiem. Sam czarodziej dbał o to, by przytaczać przekonujące argumenty na poparcie swoich tez. Niestety, wybuch dwóch wojen najwyraźniej sprawił, że jego myśli zboczyły nieco z utartej przed latami ścieżki. Profesor Transfiguracji stał się tajemniczy, dzieląc się obserwacjami, których nie raczył wyjaśniać.

\- W jakim niebezpieczeństwie? - niemal wykrzyczał dyrektor. - Jeśli chcesz, bym zawiadomił Spencer-Moona, to muszę znać jakieś szczegóły. Dlaczego Grindelwald miałby opuścić Niemcy?

Albus zamknął oczy, wypuszczając powoli powietrze. Pewnie, że znał odpowiedź. Wieki temu opracowywali z Gellertem plan czarodziejskiej dominacji połączonej ze zniewoleniem mugoli. Początkowo były to czyste spekulacje. Jednak przed końcem lata chłopcy zdążyli dopracować każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół. Wkład Albusa był kluczowy do osiągnięcia ich wspólnego celu. Oczywiste było więc, że niektóre założenia musiały ulec zmianie. Jednak wyglądało na to, że sedno pozostało nietknięte.

\- Trudno mi powiedzieć - wyszeptał Profesor Dumbledore, przyglądając się uważnie posadzce, którą pokrywał gruby dywan.

On by tego nie zrozumiał, pomyślał zastępca dyrektora. Armando był dobrym czarodziejem i oddanym przyjacielem. Mimo to Albus obawiał się jego reakcji. Wiadomość, że jego najbliższy współpracownik omal nie został drugim Grindelwaldem, mogłaby być dla dyrektora Hogwartu trudna do przełknięcia. Nawet Nicolas nie miał pojęcia o tym, dlaczego w młodości jego były uczeń tak pospiesznie opuścił Dolinę Godryka. Albus nie był gotów stawić czoła demonom z przeszłości. Przynajmniej nie teraz.

\- W takim razie dlaczego zakładasz - zapytał Dippet, wziąwszy głęboki oddech na uspokojenie nerwów - że nasza wojna ma coś wspólnego z wojną mugoli?

Albus nie ośmielił się spojrzeć przełożonemu w oczy.

\- Tego również nie jestem w stanie stwierdzić - odparł jeszcze ciszej niż poprzednio.

Profesorowi Dippetowi puszczały nerwy. Zrobił się czerwony na twarzy, z całych sił zaciskał ręce w pięści, niebezpiecznie rozszerzył nozdrza. Jego ciemnobrązowe oczy płonęły.

\- No to jak, na dupę Merlina, mam uwierzyć w to, co mówisz?!

Od tych krzyków wzdrygnąłby się niejeden czarodziej. Lecz jedyną reakcją Dumbledore'a było posłanie przyjacielowi wyzywającego spojrzenia lodowych tęczówek.

\- Sądziłem, że znasz mnie na tyle dobrze, by mi zaufać, Armando - wyszeptał lekko zachrypniętym głosem.

\- Jeśli marzyło ci się podejmowanie decyzji o tak wielkim znaczeniu - rzekł ostro Dippet - to dlaczego nie zostałeś Ministrem Magii? Po odejściu Fawleya byłeś pierwszym kandydatem.

Gdy Albus nie odpowiedział, Armando zdecydował, że lepiej nie drążyć dalej tego tematu. Westchnął ciężko. Był już na to wszystko za stary.

\- Słuchaj… - kontynuował dyrektor nieco spokojniejszym głosem, położywszy rozmówcy rękę na ramieniu. - Nie mogę podejmować pewnych działań w oparciu o przeczucie. Więc, o ile nie podasz mi przekonujących argumentów, będę zmuszony odrzucić twoją prośbę.

\- Rozumiem… - odpowiedział Dumbledore, niezadowolony z wyniku spotkania. Podniósł się z miejsca, minął dyrektora i skierował się ku drzwiom. - Przepraszam, że traciłeś na mnie czas.

\- Albus - Dippet zatrzymał go przed progiem. - Przykro mi. Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz moje stanowisko.

Opiekun Gryfindoru skinął głową. Opuścił gabinet dyrektora, by w ciszy udać się do swoich kwater.

Leżąc na łóżku i przyglądając się ciemnemu sufitowi, Dumbledore analizował raz jeszcze swoją rozmowę z Armandem. Czy mógł rozegrać wszystko inaczej i osiągnąć pożądany wynik? Albus nie był pewien. Odkąd położył ręce na najnowszym numerze Proroka Codziennego, nie mógł się doczekać rozmowy z dyrektorem. Głównie dlatego, że pozostała część kadry lekceważyła jego przypuszczenia. Wszystko po to, by dowiedzieć się, że jego pracodawca również nie traktował go poważnie. Teraz mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że jego domysły się nie sprawdzą. Dlaczego, do cholery, nikt nawet nie raczył go wysłuchać?

Nim zdążył sobie odpowiedzieć, jego powieki stały się zbyt ciężkie. Przytulił jedną z poduszek i zapadł w płytki, niespokojny sen.

Wtem usłyszał głosy.

\- Albus… - zabrzmiał krótki szept. Stawał się coraz głośniejszy. - Albus!

Czarodziej przewrócił się na bok, zakrywając uszy kołdrą.

\- Albus!

Znów ten głos. Lecz tym razem jego imię poprzedzało frazę:

\- Obudź się, na miłość boską!

Profesor Transfiguracji obrócił się powoli w stronę obrazu. Widniał na nim zdenerwowany czarodziej w średnim wieku, który obecnie powinien drzemać na sąsiednim płótnie.

\- Słyszałem pierwsze pięć razy, Henerick - powiedział Albus, głośno ziewając. - O co chodzi?

Henerick poprawił dziwaczną czapkę w nerwowym nawyku, którego nie umiał się wyzbyć nawet po śmierci.

\- Uczennica dobija się do twojego gabinetu - poinformował opiekuna domu, wskazując ręką drzwi. - Mówi, że to pilne.

\- Przekaż jej, że już idę.

Zastrzyk adrenaliny sprawił, że Albus dosłownie wyskoczył z łóżka. Włożył buty i zarzucił na plecy szlafrok, zawiązując go po drodze. Zastanawiał się, z jakiego rodzaju nagłym przypadkiem będzie miał tym razem do czynienia. Ze złamaną kością, niekontrolowanym użyciem magii, chorym uczniem? A może jego najstarsi Gryfoni znowu się upili i zakczarowali wspólny pokój nie do poznania? Nie, nie mogli tego zrobić, jeszcze nie ma piątku. W takim razie co się stało? Po otwarciu drzwi wejściowych nie musiał się nad tym dłużej zastanawiać.

\- Panna Hooch! - stwierdził profesor, zaskoczony widokiem osoby, która nie była prefektem. - Nie spodziewałem się twojej wizyty. O co chodzi?

\- Proszę pana - zaczęła dziewczyna drżącym z emocji głosem. - Niech pan ze mną idzie, szybko! Coś się stało z Minerwą.

Nie minęło dużo czasu, gdy Rolanda wparowała z powrotem do pokoju dziewcząt. Podążał za nią nie w pełni ubrany opiekun domu, przepraszając uczennice, że przeszkadza im w porze snu.

\- Pan profesor! - powiedziała leżąca na łóżku Minerwa. Jej oczy były szeroko otwarte ze strachu i zdziwienia. Wyraźnie zła, dodała:

\- Rolanda!

\- Ostrzegałam - dziewczyna stwierdziła prozaicznie.

Fakt, ostrzegała. Jej dokładne słowa brzmiały: "Szoruj do skrzydła szpitalnego albo zmuszę Dumbledore'a, żeby cię tam zawlókł". Minerwa była pewna, że jej przyjaciółka nie ośmieli się na podobny krok.

Najwyraźniej była w błędzie.

\- Jak się czujesz, Panno McGonagall? - zapytał nauczyciel, podchodząc do swojej podopiecznej. Wyglądał na mocno zmartwionego. Minerwa bała się pomyśleć, co też Rolanda musiała mu naopowiadać. Pewnie to, że jego wzorowa uczennica umierała na bardzo zaraźliwą, nikomu nieznaną chorobę. Będzie musiała policzyć się ze swoją przyjaciółką. Gdy tylko przestanie pękać jej głowa.

\- W porządku, profesorze - odparła, udając, że nic takiego się nie stało. Wydał ją mocny gardłowy kaszel, którego nie zdołała stłumić.

Albus z miejsca zauważył, że Minerwa nie czuła się w porządku. Odkąd wszedł do dormitorium, dziewczyna nie poruszyła się ani o milimetr. Nie próbowała usiąść ani nawet unieść głowy. Była również nienaturalnie blada. Jej usta tworzyły cienką prostą linię. Miała napięty każdy mięsień, co wskazywało na to, że musiała odczuwać silny ból. I za wszelką cenę starała się tego nie pokazywać.

Profesor Dumbledore podszedł do łóżka uczennicy i uklęknął przy nim. Minerwa poczuła, jak delikatnie przykłada swoją dużą dłoń do jej czoła.

\- Jesteś gorąca jak mały Rogogon - rzekł opiekun Gryfindoru, marszcząc brwi. - Musimy zabrać cię do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Minerwa już miała zaprotestować, gdy poczuła potężne zawroty głowy. Odruchowo zacisnęła powieki, by pozbyć się czerwono-niebieskich plam sprzed oczu. Gdy jej się to udało, posłała profesorowi rozmyte spojrzenie.

\- Niech pan da spokój - powiedziała, starając się zebrać myśli w spójną całość. - Nie chcę nigdzie iść. One przesadzają.

Wskazała na Augustę i Rolandę, które przyglądały się jej uważnie ze znacznej odległości. Pozostałe współlokatorki nie miały pojęcia, że cokolwiek się stało, śpiąc w najlepsze za zasłonami łóżek. A może tylko udając.

\- Twoje przyjaciółki martwią się o ciebie - wyszeptał profesor Dumbledore kojącym głosem. - Tak jak ja.

Minerwa przymknęła oczy. Oddychała coraz płycej. Rozmowa musiała ją wyczerpać.

\- Zrobimy tak - zasugerował Albus, pochyliwszy się odrobinę do przodu. - Zaprowadzimy cię do pani Maius, która raz dwa zbada cię czarem diagnostycznym. Dostaniemy potwierdzenie, że nic ci nie jest, wszyscy się uspokoimy i pójdziemy grzecznie spać. Co o tym sądzisz?

Nie wiedziała, czy to ton głosu Dumbledore'a, czy jej własny poddający się organizm. Niemniej, dziewczyna czuła, że nie wygra już tej kłótni. Przyznając się do porażki, wygrzebała się spod sterty kocy. Wciąż miała na sobie ubranie ze względu na odczuwane zimno. Nie pozwoliwszy się nikomu dotknąć, Minerwa powoli pomaszerowała w kierunku skrzydła szpitalnego. W towarzystwie Rolandy, Augusty i ich wspólnego opiekuna.

Gdy całą grupą dotarli do wejścia, zauważyli, że pomieszczenie było nieoświetlone i zamknięte na cztery spusty. Zupełnie, jakby nikogo nie było w środku. Albus zapukał energicznie.

\- Marion! - zawołał zza masywnych drewnianych wrót. Zapukał ponownie. - Marion, otwieraj! To pilne.

Po drugiej stronie rozległ się dźwięk kroków. Ktoś włożył klucz do zamka, a ten zazgrzytał w odpowiedzi. Drzwi się otworzyły.

\- Wreszcie - stwierdził Dumbledore, nie tracąc czasu na powitania. - Wpuść nas. Mamy nagły przypadek.

\- Kto z was jest pacjentem? - spytała rzeczowo Madam Maius, usuwając się z drogi.

\- Minerwa - poinformował Albus, przepuszczając dziewczęta przodem. - Nie wygląda dobrze, Marion - wyszeptał.

\- Zobaczę, co da się zrobić - odparła pielęgniarka przyciszonym głosem. - Poczekaj w moim biurze. Możliwe, że będziesz musiał powiadomić rodziców.

Następnie podeszła do łóżka szpitalnego, na którym zdążyły się rozsiąść uczennice.

\- Dziewczyny, za drzwi! Zostawcie mnie samą z pacjentką.

Rolanda i Augusta niechętnie opuściły Minerwę, która rozkaszlała się do tego stopnia, że z trudem mogła złapać oddech. Usiadły na podłodze, oparły się o ścianę i w ciszy czekały na korytarzu, tuż przy drzwiach wejściowych.

Po dziesięciu minutach dołączył do nich profesor Dumbledore.

\- Byłoby lepiej, gdybyście wróciły do swoich dormitoriów - oznajmił, krzyżując ręce na piersi. - Nie sądzę, by panna McGonagall mogła przyjmować w nocy gości.

\- Nie, profesorze! - protestowała Rolanda. - Nigdzie nie pójdziemy. Jeszcze nie jesteśmy… - ziewnęła szeroko - śpiące.

\- Rozumiem, że się martwicie - powiedział uprzejmie. - Jednak byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyście poszły spać. Przecież macie jutro lekcje.

\- Tak jak pan - wymamrotała Rolanda.

\- Obiecuje pan - zaczęła Augusta, powstrzymując się od ziewania - że będziemy mogły zobaczyć się z Minerwą z samego rana?

\- Obiecuję, panno Finch - z powagą odparł profesor transfiguracji, starając się zapamiętać, by poinformować pielęgniarkę o ich wczesnej wizycie.

\- To w porządku - stwierdziła Augusta, podnosząc się z podłogi. - Chodź, Rolanda.

Rolanda nie była zachwycona decyzją przyjaciółki. Mimo to, posłuchała. Dziewczyny pożegnały się ze swoim nauczycielem, zostawiając go w półmroku, sam na sam z myślami.

Dumbledore nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu minęło, nim Madam Maius wyszła na korytarz. Stanęła obok niego, ciężko opierając się o ścianę. Wyglądała na wykończoną. Zauważyła jednak pytający wzrok Albusa.

\- Jej stan jest stabilny - pielęgniarka odpowiedziała na niezadane pytanie. - Miała ostrą niewydolność oddechową. Tkanka wokół tchawicy uległa uszkodzeniu, co spowodowało krwotok wewnętrzny. Płuca napełniały się płynem, w wyniku czego dochodziło do powolnego duszenia.

Przerwała na chwilę, by podkreślić sens wypowiadanych słów. Po chwili kontynuowała.

\- Zatrzymałam krwawienie, oczyściłam drogi oddechowe i podałam pacjentce kilka eliksirów przeciwzapalnych. Po kilku godzinach powinna poczuć się o wiele lepiej, ale chciałabym zatrzymać ją na obserwację. Na jedną, góra dwie doby, by mieć pewność, że w pełni wyzdrowiała.

Albus odetchnął z ulgą. Kolejny raz był wdzięczny, że dane mu było pracować z czarownicą tak oddaną swojej pracy.

\- Nie wiem, jak ci dziękować.

\- Daj spokój - rzekła Madam Maius, machnąwszy niedbale ręką. - Od tego tu jestem.

Czarodziej uśmiechnął się smutno, przyglądając się złączonym palcom. Kolejne pytanie przyszło mu z niespodziewaną trudnością.

\- Czy jesteś w stanie stwierdzić, co doprowadziło Minerwę do takiego stanu?

Czarownica zamyśliła się.

\- Według mnie wygląda to na źle rzucony czar. Stawiałabym na nieumiejętną ludzką transmutację. Nie chce mi się wierzyć, że szósty albo siódmy rok ośmieliłby się ćwiczyć zaklęcia na małej dziewczynce.

Albus oblizał wyschnięte usta. Podzielał zdanie Marion. Miał czworo uczniów na Owutemach. Żaden z nich nie skrzywdziłby z premedytacją młodszej koleżanki. Dumbledore znał tylko jednego innego czarodzieja lub czarownicę, który byłby na tyle zdolny i głupi zarazem, by wypróbowywać na sobie skomplikowane zaklęcia.

\- Mogę ją zobaczyć? - zapytał z nadzieją.

Jeśli jego pytanie zaskoczyło Marion, to nie dała tego po sobie poznać.

\- Oczywiście - odparła twierdząco. - Podałam jej środki nasenne na czas zabiegu, w związku z czym po przebudzeniu może być nieco oszołomiona. W tej chwili odpoczywa. Proszę, nie męcz jej bardziej niż to konieczne.

\- Dziękuję. To zajmie tylko chwilę.

Profesor Dumbledore wszedł z powrotem do skrzydła szpitalnego. Ostrożnie stawiał każdy krok, by nie narobić zbyt wiele hałasu. W najdalszym kącie sali ujrzał ciemny zarys postaci leżącej w bezruchu w białej pościeli. Podszedł do niej i bez słowa wyczarował sobie krzesło.

Jego uczennica była pogrążona we śnie. Oddychała teraz o wiele spokojniej, choć z każdym wydychanym powietrzem dało się słyszeć cichy świst. Ciemne sińce pod oczami były pod kolor jej włosów. Widoczny był ostry kontrast pomiędzy nimi a jej bladą skórą.

Albus zakrył twarz dłońmi i westchnął głęboko. Sądząc po tym, czego udało mu się dowiedzieć, czar transformacyjny rzucony przez Minerwę nie powiódł się. W skutek tego omal nie utopiła się we własnej krwi. Okropieństwo.

Przerażała go jedna rzecz. Użyte przez Minerwę zaklęcie można było łatwo znaleźć w książce, którą jej podarował. Dziewczyna nie była gotowa, by stosować je w praktyce. Nie mogła być, nie w tym wieku. Profesor transfiguracji czuł się winny. Powinien na tyle dobrze znać Minerwę, by stwierdzić, że będzie próbowała za wszelką cenę spełnić swoje marzenie o zostaniu Animagiem. Z jego pomocą czy bez niej. Po raz kolejny w swoim krótkim życiu Albus niechcący zranił bliską sobie osobę, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na Gellercie. Ostatnimi czasy dokonywał samych najgorszych wyborów.

Niemal podskoczył, czując czyjś dotyk na przedramieniu. Usłyszał przyciszony głos.

\- Profesorze?

Podniósłszy wzrok, napotkał zmęczone spojrzenie młodej Gryfonki. Jej uchwyt był bardzo słaby. Chwycił jej dłoń, ścisnął delikatnie, po czym położył z powrotem obok niej.

\- Panno McGonagall - odparł czarodziej, przysuwając się nieco bliżej, by ją lepiej słyszeć. - Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię obudzić.

\- Nie, skąd - powiedziała Minerwa w pośpiechu. - Nie obudził mnie pan - poprawiła się po chwili, a następnie rozejrzała dookoła. - Gdzie ja jestem?

\- Leżysz w łóżku szpitalnym. Pani Maius wyleczyła cię. Dla pewności zatrzyma cię jednak na krótką obserwację.

\- Ach tak - stwierdziła młoda wiedźma. Powoli nabrała powietrza do płuc, by sprawdzić, czy nic jej nie boli. - Mam nadzieję, że będę mogła pójść jutro na zajęcia.

Profesor Dumbledore uniósł brwi, zdziwiony nagłą zmianą tematu. Minerwa sprawiała wrażenie, jakby stan zdrowia w ogóle jej nie interesował. Czyżby nie była ciekawa, co wywołało u niej tak gwałtowne objawy? Możliwe, że już wiedziała. Jednak Albus musiał się upewnić.

\- Pani Maius powiedziała mi, co ci dolegało.

W odpowiedzi Minerwa spuściła wzrok, wiercąc się niespokojnie.

\- Przepraszam - wyszeptała. - Nie powinnam tego robić.

\- Zgadzam się, nie powinnaś - przyznał Dumbledore, uważnie przyglądając się jej reakcjom. - Jednak to zrobiłaś. Czy zdawałaś sobie sprawę ze skutków nieumiejętnego rzucania tego zaklęcia?

\- Tak - powiedziała przez lekko zaciśnięte zęby. Nie lubiła przyznawać się do błędów. - Lecz nie spodziewałam się poważnych komplikacji. Z początku wszystko szło dobrze.

Jako że Minerwa nie zdradziła zbyt wielu szczegółów, Albus był zmuszony dokładnie zastanowić się nad każdym wypowiadanym słowem.

\- Ostrzegałem cię, że pewne zaklęcia uczniowie powinni rzucać tylko pod obecność osoby dorosłej.

\- Pamiętam, profesorze - odpowiedziała, czując się jak mała dziewczynka pouczana przez rodziców. - Ale jestem dobra z transfiguracji. Myślałam, że sobie poradzę.

Wiedział już wszystko. Albus z trudem przełknął gulę formującą mu się w gardle. Czyli to była jego wina.

\- Zachowałaś się bardzo nieodpowiedzialnie, transformując się bez powiadomienia o tym kogokolwiek - rzekł profesor transfiguracji niespodziewanie ostrym głosem. Nie zamierzał krzyczeć na Minerwę, nim do końca nie wydobrzeje. Usiłując napotkać jej wzrok, zapytał nieco ciszej:

\- Dlaczego o niczym mi nie powiedziałaś?

\- Sama nie wiem… - stwierdziła bez przekonania. - Być może przez to, że nie chciał mnie pan uczyć.

\- To nie była moja najmądrzejsza decyzja - przyznał po chwili. Nie zamierzał po raz kolejny popełniać tego samego błędu. - Jutro moglibyśmy ponownie przedyskutować tę sprawę. Co ty na to?

Propozycja Albusa została nagrodzona słabym, lecz radosnym uśmiechem Minerwy.


	8. Mała mroczna tajemnica

**"Mała mroczna tajemnica"**

Minerwa stawała się coraz bardziej niecierpliwa.

Nie mogła doczekać się swojej pierwszej lekcji dotyczącej przemiany w animaga. Zmiana kształtu ciała siłą woli była jej marzeniem od momentu, w którym po raz pierwszy przeczytała o tym w książce. Gdy profesor Dumbledore wreszcie zgodził się ją nauczać, jej twarz promieniała ze szczęścia. Tydzień później dziewczyna stała przed pokojem nauczycielskim, czekając, aż profesor transfiguracji spakuje swoje rzeczy i znajdzie odpowiednią salę. W międzyczasie nerwowo obracała w dłoniach trzy wypożyczone z biblioteki książki. Dwie dotyczyły zaawansowanych zaklęć obronnych oraz rzeczy, które mogą pójść nie tak podczas transformacji. Polecił je profesor jako literaturę uzupełniającą. Trzecią wzięła z czystej ciekawości. _Smocza krew na twoich dłoniach - jak ją skutecznie wykorzystać_ autorstwa Albusa Dumbledore'a.

Ponieważ pora obiadowa dawno się skończyła, niewielu uczniów przechadzało się po korytarzach. Jeden z nich, z nieznanych Minerwie powodów, najwyraźniej stwierdził, że zaczepienie jej będzie dobrym pomysłem.

\- Ty to pewnie McGonagall - powiedział chłopak głosem wypranym z emocji. - Wiele o tobie słyszałem.

Minerwa przyjrzała mu się dokładnie. Był od niej o głowę wyższy. Jego ciemne oczy były niemal tak czarne, jak zaczesane do tyłu, krótko ścięte włosy. Dziewczyna była pewna, że należał on do Ślizgonów, z którymi Gryfoni mieli wspólnie kilka zajęć. Mimo to nie wiedziała o nim dużo więcej. Nic w tym dziwnego, skoro młody czarodziej nigdy nie starał się skupiać na sobie zbędnej uwagi.

\- Co, na przykład? - zapytała z zainteresowaniem. Sądząc z tonu jego głosu, nie mogło to być nic dobrego.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się, słysząc to pytanie. Ale uśmiech nie sięgał jego oczu.

\- Nic specjalnego. Półkrwi czarownica. Najwyższe oceny z każdego przedmiotu. Ulubienica Dumbledore'a.

Nie podobał jej się sposób, w jaki wypowiadał te słowa. Sprawiał, że brzmiały jak najgorsze oszczerstwa.

\- Wyglądasz na dobrze poinformowanego, kimkolwiek jesteś.

\- Wybacz mój brak manier - rzekł młody Ślizgon, wyciągając rękę. - Nazywam się Riddle. Tom Riddle. Cieszę się, że wreszcie mieliśmy okazję się poznać.

Dobrze, że to podkreślił, pomyślała Minerwa. Inaczej nigdy by nie zgadła. Niechętnie uścisnęła jego dłoń i odparła:

\- Ciebie również miło poznać.

\- Nie umknęło mojej uwadze, że nie spędzasz czasu z nikim, kto jest tego wart - stwierdził chłopak znienacka. - Profesor Slughorn zaprasza do siebie kilka osób. Prosił, bym ci to przekazał.

Minerwa zastanawiała się, dlaczego profesor nie powiedział jej o tym osobiście, jak to miał w zwyczaju, jednak nie skomentowała wypowiedzi swojego rozmówcy.

\- Zastanowię się - odpowiedziała, siląc się na uprzejmość. Chciała pozbyć się niechcianego towarzystwa tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe. Mogłoby się wydawać, że Tom nie przypadł jej do gustu bez żadnego konkretnego powodu. W końcu niczym jej otwarcie nie uraził. Lecz było w nim coś, co nie dawało Minerwie spokoju. Podczas całej ich rozmowy chłopak nie okazał śladu emocji. Nie spuszczał też oka ze swojej rozmówczyni. Zaczynała czuć się niezręcznie. Jego spojrzenie było zupełnie inne niż Dumbledore'a. Miała wrażenie, że nie tylko przewiercał ją na wylot, ale również wnikał w jej umysł.

\- Czytasz książkę Dumbledore'a? - zapytał Tom, wskazując jeden z oprawionych w skórę tomów, które Minerwa wciąż trzymała w rękach. - Bardzo dobrze. Musisz wiedzieć, z kim masz do czynienia.

\- Co masz na myśli? - powiedziała Minerwa o wiele mniej przyjaźnie.

Po raz pierwszy na twarzy młodego Ślizgona zagościł szczery uśmiech.

\- Mógłbym opowiedzieć ci takie historie o twoim drogim profesorze, przez które na zawsze byś go znienawidziła.

Krew odpłynęła z jej twarzy. Za kogo uważał się Riddle, by sugerować podobne rzeczy o profesorze Dumbledore? Przecież nie mógł go znać lepiej niż ona sama.

\- Czemu miałabym wierzyć w podobne bzdury? - rzekła śmiało, marszcząc brwi i zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

\- Masz mnie za kłamcę, zgadza się? - zauważył Tom z ironicznym uśmieszkiem. - Jeśli mi nie wierzysz, zapytaj go o jego małą mroczną tajemnicę. Przekonaj się, jakie zmyślone historyjki ci opowie, by ukryć prawdę o własnej przeszłości.

Kostki na dłoniach Minerwy pobielały. Była bliska utraty panowania nad sobą. Nikt nie miał prawa bezkarnie obrażać osoby, którą darzyła szacunkiem. Sięgnęła po różdżkę.

\- Jak śmiesz, ty mały…

Jednak Tom się nigdy nie dowiedział, czym był małym dla Minerwy. Drzwi pokoju nauczycielskiego rozwarły się na oścież. Albus Dumbledore wyszedł na zewnątrz z pękiem kluczy w ręku. Wyraźnie zaskoczony, Albus zerknął na Minerwę, na Toma i znowu na Minerwę. Przyjrzawszy się scenie, która rozgrywała się przed jego oczami, uznał ją za wielce nieprawdopodobną. Dlatego, zamiast nakrzyczeć na swoją uczennicę, zapytał spokojnym głosem:

\- Jakiś problem?

Obydwoje uczniowie spojrzeli w górę, by napotkać zatroskane oblicze profesora Dumbledore'a. Z młodej wiedźmy wyparował niemal cały gniew, gdy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, w jakim położeniu się znalazła. Twarz Toma pozostała niewzruszona.

\- Żaden problem, _profesorze_ \- oznajmił Riddle z fałszywą uprzejmością, od której Minerwie zrobiło się niedobrze. - To tylko nieporozumienie.

\- Czy to prawda, panno McGonagall? - dociekał czarodziej, przyglądając się dokładnie młodemu Ślizgonowi.

Dziewczyna pokiwała twierdząco głową, dyskretnie rzucając Tomowi gniewne spojrzenie.

\- W porządku - stwierdził wreszcie Dumbledore.

Następnie zwrócił się do chłopaka:

\- Przepraszam, Tom, ale panna McGonagall i ja spieszymy się na zajęcia.

 _Tom?_

\- Oczywiście - odparł uczeń, nadmiernie przeciągając każdą głoskę. - Życzę owocnych… zajęć.

\- Dziękujemy, Tom - odparł profesor, skinąwszy delikatnie głową. - Chodźmy, moja droga.

Pokazał Minerwie, by podążyła za nim. Z wdzięcznością usłuchała. Gdy Tom zniknął za załomem korytarza, Albus zwrócił się do młodej wiedźmy:

\- Mam nadzieję, że pan Riddle nie sprawił ci żadnych problemów.

Gdy nie zareagowała, dodał:

\- Widzisz, pan Riddle jest w dość nietypowej sytuacji. Dorastał w miejscu, w którym nie otaczano go należytą opieką. Dowiedział się o swoich magicznych korzeniach, dopiero gdy pokazałem mu list z Hogwartu. Musi się jeszcze wiele nauczyć, i nie mam tu na myśli podręcznikowej wiedzy. Chcę, byś miała to na uwadze, nim przemalujesz biedaka na niebiesko.

Wstydząc się swojego wcześniejszego zachowania tylko odrobinę, Minerwa odruchowo pokiwała głową. Dumbledore wydawał się być święcie przekonany o prawdziwości wypowiadanych słów. Ona wciąż jednak wątpiła, by wspomniany chłopak kiedykolwiek się zmienił. Jak twierdził jeden z jej nauczycieli, niektórzy po prostu nie potrafią sprostać pewnym wymaganiom.

Nim się spostrzegła, znaleźli się wraz z profesorem w nieużywanej sali na drugim piętrze. Pomieszczenie było duszne i zakurzone, lecz poza tym nie wyróżniało się na tle pozostałych sal, w których odbywały się zajęcia lekcyjne.

\- Od czego zaczniemy, profesorze? - zapytała dziewczyna, spojrzawszy w stronę nauczyciela.

\- Na samym początku - powiedział profesor Dumbledore, siadając na brzegu biurka - musimy znaleźć twojego patronusa, czyli duchowego opiekuna. Przyjmuje postać zwierzęcia lub, w rzadkich przypadkach, magicznego stworzenia. By go wyczarować, musisz rzucić zaklęcie zwane zaklęciem patronusa. Czy słyszałaś kiedyś podobną nazwę?

Minerwa pokręciła przecząco głową.

\- W takim razie już tłumaczę - kontynuował Albus. - To jedno z najsilniejszych zaklęć obronnych. Niezwykle skomplikowane, lecz jeszcze bardziej użyteczne, gdy uda ci się je w dostatecznym stopniu opanować. Na razie skupimy się na stworzeniu bezcielesnej postaci. Musisz zapamiętać następującą formułę: _Expecto Patronum_.

\- _Expecto Patronum_ \- powtórzyła Minerwa.

\- Doskonale - pochwalił profesor Dumbledore. - Teraz spróbuj sobie przypomnieć swoje najszczęśliwsze wspomnienie. To bardzo ważne. Niemal tak ważne, jak sama formuła.

Minerwa ze wszystkich sił starała się odnaleźć w zakamarkach własnego umysłu odpowiednie wspomnienie. Przyjazd do Hogwartu przyszedł jej na myśl jako pierwszy. Były jeszcze inne rzeczy. Po pierwsze, spędzanie czasu z Dumbledore'em. Przyjęcie do drużyny Quidditcha. Wygranie pierwszego meczu. Zakup pierwszego zwierzaka.

Ponownie skupiła wzrok na cierpliwie czekającym czarodzieju.

\- Chyba mi się udało, profesorze.

Nauczyciel skinął głową.

\- Spróbujmy więc.

Młoda wiedźma wyjęła różdżkę, lecz się zawahała.

\- Proszę pana, a co z ruchami różdżki?

\- Nie są wymagane - rzekł Dumbledore, delikatnie unosząc kąciki ust w odpowiedzi na zdziwioną minę uczennicy. - Po prostu skieruj jej koniec w wybranym kierunku.

Minerwa wycelowała w puste miejsce między ławkami. Przypomniała sobie radość, jaka ją ogarnęła w dniu kupienia Hermesa. I dzień wcześniej, bo jej marka nie mogła się doczekać, by przekazać córce dobre wieści. Było to krótko po tym, jak dziewczyna dostała list akceptujący. Nie musiała podejmować żadnej decyzji. Pierwsza sówka, którą zobaczyła, była jej. Wybrała tylko imię.

Wyobraziła sobie małą puszystą kulkę pierza przyglądającą się jej z uwielbieniem.

\- _Expecto Patronum!_ \- Minerwa krzyknęła bez żadnego ostrzeżenia. Powtórzyła formułę wielokrotnie. - _Expecto Patronum!_ _Expecto Patronum. Expecto…_

\- Wystarczy, Minerwa - przerwał jej profesor Dumbledore. - To bardzo zaawansowana magia. Nie możesz spodziewać się, że osiągniesz sukces przy pierwszym podejściu.

Dziewczyna westchnęła z frustracją.

\- Być może… - przyznała, sapiąc lekko. - Co nie znaczy, że mnie to nie denerwuje.

\- Opanujesz to zaklęcie, obiecuję - rzekł zachęcająco. - Co powiesz na małą przerwę przy filiżance gorącej czekolady?

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się na samą myśl, choć nadal czuła się lekko rozczarowana brakiem widocznych postępów. Jednym ruchem różdżki Dumbledore wyczarował tackę z dzbankiem mleka, miską kakao i dwiema filiżankami. Obydwoje usiedli po przeciwnych stronach biurka nauczycielskiego. Młoda wiedźma rozejrzała się po blacie z zainteresowaniem.

\- Coś nie tak? - spytał Albus, nalewając gorącą ciecz. Dziewczyna uniosła wzrok, by napotkać jego przeszywające spojrzenie.

\- Co pan przetransformował, profesorze? - wskazała na srebrną tackę.

\- Nic - przyznał nauczyciel, powróciwszy do poprzedniej czynności. - Miałem wszystko przygotowane przed początkiem lekcji. Prawdziwe napoje są o wiele smaczniejsze, Min… panno McGonagall.

\- Może mi pan mówić po imieniu, jeśli pan chce - powiedziała Minerwa jednym tchem, by jej nauczyciel nie był w stanie stwierdzić, ile znaczyła dla niej jego odpowiedź.

Gdy tylko wypowiedziała te słowa, jej policzki zarumieniły się, podkreślając niepewny wyraz twarzy. Wpatrywała się w profesora z wyczekiwaniem, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając ciemnozielonych oczu z jego twarzy w poszukiwaniu jakiejkolwiek reakcji.

Zaskoczony Albus lekko uniósł brwi. Prośba Minerwy schlebiała mu, lecz jednocześnie zastanawiał się, co skłoniło dziewczynę do złożenia mu tak niecodziennej propozycji. Z początku chciał uprzejmie odmówić. Póki nie zdał sobie sprawy, ile odwagi ją to kosztowało.

\- Dziękuję - odparł z delikatnym uśmiechem. - Będę miał to na uwadze.

Przez chwilę pili w ciszy, póki Minerwa nie zdecydowała się na poruszenie kolejnego tematu.

\- Jakie mamy plany na następną lekcję? - zapytała znad parującego napoju.

\- Póki co, skupimy się na określeniu kształtu twojego patronusa, jako że twoja zwierzęca postać będzie identyczna - poinformował czarodziej. - Później postaramy się rozwinąć twoje niemałe już zdolności z zakresu ludzkiej transfiguracji.

Na te słowa Minerwa przygarbiła się nieznacznie. Za każdym razem, gdy profesor wspominał o jej nieszczęśliwym wypadku, była przekonana, że zacznie również wypominać jej brak odpowiedzialności. Jednak nigdy tego nie robił.

\- Nie ma powodów do zmartwień - kontynuował Dumbledore, przybierając poważny wyraz twarzy. - Zrobię, co w mojej mocy, by nie narażać niepotrzebnie twojego zdrowia ani życia.

\- Dziękuję… za czekoladę, profesorze - rzekła Minerwa, spuściwszy wzrok. Powoli zaczynała doceniać wysiłek, jaki nauczyciel pragnął włożyć w jej edukację. Odstawiła filiżankę i podniosła się z miejsca. - Chyba spróbuję jeszcze raz.

Profesor transfiguracji podążył za nią na środek sali. Zauważywszy niezdecydowanie na twarzy swojej uczennicy, powiedział ze spokojem:

\- Zacznij, kiedy będziesz gotowa, Minerwo.

Uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie na dźwięk swojego imienia. Następnie młoda wiedźma skupiła się na innym wspomnieniu, uznawszy poprzednie za zbyt słabe. Dobyła różdżki.

 _\- Expecto Patronum_!


	9. Zapominać się

**"Zapominać się"**

Spóźniała się. Znowu.

Augusta nie pamiętała już, kiedy ostatnio jej przyjaciółka pojawiała się punktualnie na posiłkach. Zazwyczaj przychodziła, gdy jedzenie niemal do końca ostygło, jadła w pośpiechu, nie zamieniając z nikim nawet słowa, i szła pracować dalej. Wieczorami zamykała się w dormitorium dziewcząt, pojawiając się we wspólnym pokoju tylko wtedy, gdy czegoś potrzebowała. Raz była do tego stopnia zawalona robotą, że na poważnie rozważała opuszczanie obiadów. Lecz gdy Minerwa poprosiła Augustę i Rolandę, by przyniosły jej jedzenie do pokoju, obie na nią nawrzeszczały i kazały przestać się wygłupiać. Augusta groziła nawet, że schowa Minerwie wszystkie książki, gdy będzie na zajęciach. To ostatecznie przekonało dziewczynę, by nie porzucać zupełnie życia towarzyskiego. Tak się przynajmniej wydawało.

\- Gdzie ona znów polazła? - spytała Augusta z irytacją, gdy tylko skończyła jeść obiad. Rozejrzała się po Wielkiej Sali, lecz nigdzie nie było widać jej czarnowłosej przyjaciółki.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - odparła Rolanda, nie przejmując się połknięciem tego, co miała w buzi, przed otwarciem ust. - Myślisz, że jednak nie przyjdzie?

Zanim jednak młode wiedźmy zdążyły zadecydować, czy zabiorą Minerwie kanapki na wynos, drzwi do Wielkiej Sali uchyliły się, głośno skrzypiąc. Wspomniana dziewczyna po cichu wślizgnęła się do środka i pospiesznie skierowała swe kroki w stronę stołu Gryfonów.

\- No nareszcie! - stwierdziła Augusta zirytowanym tonem, nim Minerwa miała szansę usiąść.

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie - lakonicznie odparła wiedźma, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko przyjaciółek. Obok pustego talerza położyła dwa ciężkie woluminy, pióro i do połowy zapisany kawałek pergaminu.

\- Po coś przyniosła te książki? - zapytała Rolanda, posyłając jej pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie.

\- Żeby dokończyć zadania domowe - odpowiedziała rzeczowo Minerwa. - Do jutra muszę napisać trzy eseje, jak już wcześniej wspominałam.

\- Myślałam, że po to nie przyszłaś na śniadanie - rzekła Augusta, zaczynając współczuć przyjaciółce. Pewnie, sama również chciała dostawać wysokie oceny. Jednak cena, jaką płaciła Minerwa, była stanowczo za wysoka.

W ciągu zaledwie miesiąca ta żywa, radosna dziewczyna stała się cieniem dawnej siebie. Nie była już lekkomyślna ani skora do zabawy. Jej wygląd także uległ pewnym zmianom. Do wszechobecnych cieniów wokół jej przekrwionych oczu dołączyła zaczerwieniona opuchlizna. Rzadko czesała lub wiązała włosy, mimo że sięgały już jej za ramiona. Nosiła pogniecione szaty, często także przybrudzone. Pewnie nie chciała marnować swojego cennego czasu na dbanie o własny ubiór, a może po prostu jej to nie przeszkadzało.

\- Opis czerwonych kapturków był trudniejszy niż myślałam - wyjaśniła Minerwa, nakładając sobie kilka łyżek ziemniaków.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wyrobisz się ze wszystkim do piątku. - Rolanda odłożyła sztućce. - Pamiętasz, że mamy plany na ten weekend?

Słysząc to, Minerwa oderwała pióro od pergaminu i nerwowo poprawiła się na krześle.

\- A, faktycznie - powiedziała nienaturalnie wysokim głosem, dopisując kolejne zdanie. Dyskretnie odkaszlnąwszy, dodała w końcu: - Przepraszam, nie mogę z wami iść.

\- Co? - zapytała Augusta z niedowierzaniem, niemal krztusząc się sokiem z dyni.

\- Co to znaczy, że nie możesz iść? - Rolanda niemal wykrzyczała w gniewie. - Tylko nie mów, że musisz się uczyć, bo to żadna wymówka. Czy mogłabyś łaskawie przestać pisać, gdy do ciebie mówię?

\- Nie przeszkadzasz mi - stwierdziła Minerwa, nie unosząc nawet głowy. Usiłowała zachować spokój, chociaż miała już serdecznie dość podobnych komentarzy. - Chciałabym przypomnieć, że w tym roku mam dwa razy więcej przedmiotów niż którakolwiek z was. W związku z tym mogę nie mieć tyle czasu, co przedtem. Tak więc, jeśli nie chcecie, bym dała sobie spokój z Quidditchem lub lekcjami z Dumbledore'em, czy mogłybyście się łaskawie odwalić?!

\- Spokojnie, Minerwa! - powiedziała Rolanda wystraszonym głosem, cofnąwszy się lekko. Takiej reakcji się nie spodziewała. - Chodziło mi o to, byś się czasami rozerwała, jasne?

\- Minerwa… - przerwała im Augusta. Kiwnąwszy głową w kierunku pierwszorocznych, dodała: - Dlaczego Wielkolud do nas macha?

Faktycznie, jedenastolatek rozmiarów dobrze zbudowanego dorosłego mężczyzny poruszał swoją ogromną dłonią tuż nad głową, najwyraźniej chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę dziewczyn. Augusta obserwowała w zdumieniu, jak Minerwa, dojrzawszy go w tłumie, odmachała chłopakowi i posłała mu łagodny uśmiech.

\- Chciałabyś nam o czymś powiedzieć? - dopytywała Rolanda, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom.

\- To znaczy? - zapytała czarnowłosa wiedźma, odrobinę zmieszana.

\- Od kiedy to przyjaźnisz się z Wielkoludem?

\- Odkąd miałam okazję porozmawiać z nim przez chwilę - przyznała Minerwa, w międzyczasie otwierając jedną z książek na zaznaczonej stronie.

Doskonale pamiętała, kiedy po raz pierwszy się spotkali. Chłopak starał się dołączyć do grupy uczących się pierwszorocznych, lecz został przegoniony przez jej członków. Zirytowana zachowaniem dzieciaków, Minerwa podeszła do młodego czarodzieja, który zdążył się już rozsiąść w najdalszym końcu wspólnego pokoju, samotny i nieszczęśliwy. Dziewczyna wiedziała aż za dobrze, jak czuła się osoba odrzucona przez własnych kolegów z klasy.

\- I nie nazywaj go tak - dodała ostrym głosem. - To nie jest zbyt miłe, jakbyś nie wiedziała.

\- Każdy go tak nazywa! - powiedziała Rolanda w samoobronie.

\- Nie ja - zauważyła Minerwa, posyłając Auguście i Rolandzie bardzo poważne spojrzenie. Wiedźmy odwróciły wzrok, czując się nieswojo. Spojrzały po sobie w poszukiwaniu wsparcia. Minerva kontynuowała: - Ma na imię Rubeus, ale woli, by zwracać się do niego po nazwisku. Naprawdę nie wiem, czego ludzie chcą od niego. Jest całkiem miły. W dodatku lubi Hermesa.

Zapadła krótka cisza.

\- Ktoś tu chyba znalazł sobie chłopaka - skomentowała jej wypowiedź Augusta, żartobliwie szturchając Rolandę z uśmieszkiem na ustach.

\- Ta, jasne - odparła Minerwa, nabijając na widelec kawałek pieczonej wołowiny. - Na potrzeby naszej dyskusji wyobraźcie sobie, że nie chodzę z każdym przedstawicielem płci przeciwnej, który lubi mojego zwierzaka i z którym mogę normalnie porozmawiać. Dobry wieczór, profesorze!

Rolanda z Augustą obejrzały się za siebie, by dostrzec profesora transfiguracji stojącego kilka kroków od nich.

\- Dobry wieczór, panno McGonagall - odpowiedział uprzejmie, uchyliwszy kapelusza. - Panno Finch, panno Hooch.

\- Dobry wieczór - odrzekły chórem.

\- Czy można? - zapytał czarodziej, wskazując puste miejsce obok Augusty.

\- Tak, proszę - wymamrotała dziewczyna, zaskoczona pytaniem. Posunęła się wraz z krzesłem w stronę Rolandy, by zrobić nauczycielowi więcej miejsca.

Dumbledore usiadł i uśmiechnął się szeroko do pozostałych uczniów, którzy dopiero zauważyli jego niespodziewane przybycie. Następnie na powrót skupił uwagę na trzech młodych damach, których twarze były odrobinę bardziej rumiane niż zwykle.

\- Jak ci się podoba pozycja kapitana drużyny Quidditcha, panno Hooch? - zainteresował się profesor, obracając się ku jasnowłosej czarownicy.

\- W porządku, proszę pana - odparła, czując się nieco niezręcznie, że nauczyciel zadaje jej tak osobiste pytanie. - Mam nadzieję znaleźć dobre zastępstwo za Cynthię. Oraz wygrać tegoroczny puchar, rzecz jasna.

\- Jestem pewien, że uda ci się zrealizować oba przedsięwzięcia. Byłoby miło, gdyby puchar Quidditcha wrócił na moje biurko - skomentował czarodziej, uśmiechając się zachęcająco. Mimo jego otwartego podejścia, Rolanda najwyraźniej nie miała niczego więcej do powiedzenia.

\- Panno Finch - profesor Dumbledore zwrócił się do Augusty. - Czy zamierzasz dołączyć w tym roku do drużyny?

\- Nie sądzę, profesorze - powiedziała szczerze. - Wolę oglądać mecz niż w brać w nim udział.

Zastępca dyrektora ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową. Augusta zauważyła, jak spoglądał na Minerwę, co jasno wskazywało, że to właśnie z nią chciał zamienić kilka słów. Augusta nie miała zamiaru im przeszkadzać. Zwłaszcza że, w przeciwieństwie do Minerwy, ani ona, ani Rolanda nie czuły się komfortowo, rozmawiając swobodnie z profesorem. Jednym haustem opróżniła szklankę soku z dyni i wstała, ciągnąc za sobą Rolandę.

\- Przepraszamy, ale musimy już iść - wyjaśniła uprzejmie, pomagając Rolandzie wstać. - Do zobaczenia we wspólnym pokoju, Minerwa.

\- Jasne, na razie - odpowiedziała Minerwa, lekko unosząc brwi ze zdziwienia.

Gdy dziewczyny się oddaliły, Albus stwierdził, że już najwyższe czas przeszkodzić Minerwie w pracy.

\- Jak możesz pracować w takim hałasie? - zapytał, nawiązując do prawie dokończonego eseju Minerwy.

\- To nie takie trudne - stwierdziła, przerywając zdanie w połowie, by odłożyć pergamin na bok. Złączone dłonie oparła o blat stołu, a całą uwagę skupiła na czarodzieju siedzącym naprzeciwko.

\- O czym piszesz?

\- O systematyce salamander na następną opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami.

\- Tak, profesor Kettleburn uwielbia ten temat - rzekł profesor z namysłem. - Skoro już rozmawiamy o szkolnych przedmiotach, powiedz, proszę, jak podobają ci się twoje nowe zajęcia.

\- No cóż… - Minerwa zastanowiła się chwilę nad odpowiedzią. - Bardzo lubię numerologię. Starożytne runy również są ciekawe. Jednak… - przerwała na chwilę, nie będąc pewna, czy powinna wypowiadać na głos swoje ostatnie przemyślenia. W końcu dodała półgłosem: - Chyba dam sobie spokój z wróżbiarstwem.

\- Dlaczego? - dopytywał Albus, pochylając się do przodu z zainteresowaniem. - Czy coś się stało?

Czarodziej z lekkim niepokojem obserwował, jak Minerwa bierze głęboki oddech.

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałam się z równie nieprecyzyjną dziedziną magii! - powiedziała z przejęciem, akcentując każde słowo.

Profesor Dumbledore głośno zachichotał, nie zdoławszy ukryć rozbawienia. Dokładnie tego rodzaju rozumowania spodziewał się po swojej uczennicy. Sam nigdy nie darzył sympatią wróżbiarstwa, jako że nie wierzył w prawdziwe wróżby. Będąc uzdolnionym legilimentą, mógł przewidywać zachowanie innych ludzi o wiele dokładniej niż jakikolwiek wróżbita, którego miał nieszczęście w życiu spotkać. W przeważającej liczbie przypadków udawało mu się to osiągnąć mugolskimi sposobami, czyli bez konieczności wnikania w czyjś umysł. Co zresztą uważał za wielkie uchybienie.

\- To nie powinno stanowić większego problemu - odparł w końcu, nawiązując do decyzji uczennicy. - Dyrektor raczej nie będzie się sprzeciwiał. W końcu uczysz się każdego innego przedmiotu oferowanego przez szkołę.

Młoda wiedźma odrobinę poweselała. Choć ciężko było mieć pewność ze względu na ostatnie zmiany w jej wyglądzie.

\- Uczęszczając na tyle zajęć, musisz mieć wielu nowych przyjaciół, jak mniemam?

Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi, odwróciwszy wzrok.

\- Niezupełnie - przyznała przyciszonym głosem. Pusta waza na zupę wydała jej się nagle niezmiernie interesująca. - Nie mam zbyt wiele czasu na kontakty towarzyskie. Poza tym nie mogę spamiętać tych wszystkich imion i twarzy, a ludzie nie lubią, gdy się o nich zapomina.

Przez co musisz się czuć jeszcze bardziej samotna, pomyślał Albus, lecz niczego nie powiedział. Zasmuciła go odpowiedź uczennicy. Miał wrażenie, że umiejętności społeczne Minerwy uległy znacznej poprawie od jej pierwszych dni w Hogwarcie. Nie była już zagubioną, przestraszoną dziewczynką, którą pewnego razu nakrył przed pokojem wspólnym. W czasie ciszy nocnej. Rozmawiajacą z portretem Grubej Damy. Wydawało mu się, że młoda wiedźma znalazła sobie dwie zaufane przyjaciółki, jak również kilku obecnych i byłych członków drużyny, z którymi dzieliła przynajmniej część zainteresowań.

Jednakże, w odróżnieniu do tak wielu dzieci w jej wieku, Minerwa przedkładała nade wszystko własną edukację. W tym również nad spędzanie czasu z rówieśnikami, chodzenie na imprezy i dobrą zabawę. Gdyby sytuacja była inna, Dumbledore usilnie zalecałby jej zmianę tak nierozważnego zachowania. Lecz Albus znał swoją uczennicę wystarczająco dobrze, by stwierdzić, że w ten sposób Minerwa desperacko starała się odciąć od reszty świata. Świata, w którym rozbijano rodziny, najbliższych zmuszano do narażania życia dla wyższego dobra, w każdej chwili mordowano setki ludzi, a niepełnoletni czarodzieje nigdy nie czuli się bardziej bezradni. Prawdę mówiąc, ciężko było mu ją za to winić.

Spuściwszy wzrok z twarzy dziewczyny, zauważył, że zawzięcie kroiła kawałek mięsa. Najwyraźniej nie miała jednak zamiaru go spożywać.

\- Jeśli mięso nie przypadło ci do gustu, jestem pewien, że zostały jeszcze inne potrawy - zagaił, usiłując znaleźć weselszy temat do dyskusji.

\- Nie, jedzenie jest w porządku - odparła niezręcznie, zdziwiona, że nauczyciel zwrócił uwagę na jej poczynania. - Chciałam spakować trochę na później.

\- Może również powinienem zabrać coś dla Fawkesa? - powiedział czarodziej w zamyśleniu, oglądając się za siebie.

\- Chyba nikt już nie będzie tego jadł. Jak sądzisz? - profesor transfiguracji wskazał kilka kawałków czekoladowego ciasta pozostawionych na stole Puchonów. - Chodź, weźmiemy kilka.

\- Sam się pan boi? - zapytała dziewczyna, szczerząc w uśmiechu zęby.

Kiedy zastępca dyrektora nie odpowiedział, Minerwa poczuła, jak serce zaczyna jej szybciej bić ze zdenerwowania. Jego słowa zaniepokoiły ją jeszcze bardziej.

\- Zapominasz się, panno McGonagall.

Nie miała pojęcia, co skłoniło ją, by palnąć taką głupotę. Nie miała nic złego na myśli, nawet jeśli wypowiedziała te słowa, nim zdążyła zastanowić się nad ich stosownością. Twarz Dumbledore'a nie była surowa, lecz wcale nie musiała być, żeby skłonić Minerwę do przemyśleń. Czyżby odrobinę przegięła?

Lecz gdy profesor uśmiechnął się, szeroko i szczerze, Minerwa wiedziała, że nie będzie chował urazy.

\- Jestem Gryfonem, a nie tchórzem - stwierdził dumnie Albus.

A potem mrugnął do niej. By zabrzmieć mniej poważnie, a może po to, żeby rozładować nieoczekiwanie napiętą atmosferę. Minerwa zaśmiała się nerwowo, ale podążyła za nim.

Jako że nikt nie zwracał na nich większej uwagi, Minerwa i profesor Dumbledore wrócili z dwoma talerzami słodyczy, które zebrali z całej Wielkiej Sali.

\- Może powinniśmy przynosić resztki z obiadu na każde nasze zajęcia - zasugerował zastępca dyrektora, częstując się kakaowym ciastkiem. Podsunął talerz uczennicy.

\- Nie słyszał pan, że nie karmi się zwierząt czekoladą? - powiedziała z niewinnym wyrazem twarzy, usiłując na nowo ustalić granice, których profesor transfiguracji nie pozwoli jej przekroczyć.

Albus uniósł kąciki ust w reakcji na jej słowa. Minerwa nie mogła tego wiedzieć, lecz większość ludzi, których spotykał, zakładała, że on, Albus Dumbledore, sławny współpracownik jeszcze bardziej sławnego Nicolasa Flamela, wszechwiedzący geniusz transfiguracji, nie miał za grosz poczucia humoru. Gdziekolwiek by się nie udał, wszyscy traktowali go śmiertelnie poważnie, uśmiechając się z udawanym rozbawieniem, ilekroć opowiedział zabawną historię. Możliwość żartowania z kimś oraz z kogoś stanowiła bardzo miłą odmianę. Zwłaszcza w tych trudnych czasach, gdy desperacko chwytał się każdej okazji do uśmiechu.

\- Masz rację - przyznał czarodziej, sięgając po następne ciastko. - Nie będę ci niczego oferował, gdy już dokonasz transformacji.

Czyli nieprędko, pomyślał, jednak postanowił nie dzielić się swoimi obserwacjami z uczennicą. Zerknąwszy na niedokończony esej Minerwy, zasugerował:

\- Może powinniśmy przełożyć nasze spotkanie? Zauważyłem, że masz już inne wcześniejsze zobowiązania.

Dziewczyna podążyła za jego wzrokiem. To prawda, miała dużo pracy, lecz nie dość, by powstrzymało ją to przed uczeniem się zaklęcia Patronusa. Zmarnowali już dwa tygodnie, by dać czas Minerwie na przyzwyczajenie się do nowego planu zajęć. Nie zamierzała dłużej czekać.

\- Dziękuję panu, ale nie musimy tego robić - powiedziała, kręcąc przecząco głową. Martwiła się, że profesor transfiguracji rzeczywiście odwoła najbliższą lekcję. - Poradzę sobie.

\- Rozumiem, że pragniesz możliwie szybko przyswoić potrzebną ci wiedzę, Minerwo - stwierdził czarodziej, złączywszy palce. - Nie chciałbym jednak, żebyś zaniedbywała obowiązkowe przedmioty przez zajęcia ponadprogramowe.

Przerwał, czując na sobie gniewne spojrzenie. Minerwa przeszywała go tymi swoimi niewzruszonymi oczami, zupełnie jakby był starą wypluwką hipogryfa. Siląc się na swobodny ton, dziewczyna rzekła:

\- Jeśli nie chce mnie pan dzisiaj widzieć, profesorze, to wystarczy powiedzieć.

Albus wyprostował się w krześle, lekko zbity z tropu. Nie to miał na myśli i postanowił dać to wyraźnie do zrozumienia.

\- Trudno mi wyrazić, jak bardzo cenię sobie twoje towarzystwo, moja droga. Niemniej, jako twój nauczyciel i opiekun, mam za zadanie przypominać ci o obowiązkach wynikających z bycia uczniem Hogwartu.

Zielone oczy czarownicy błyszczały z podekscytowania. Zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy wpadała na nowy pomysł.

\- Jeśli pozwoliłby mi pan przynieść pracę dzień po terminie, miałabym dziś wolne.

Przez moment Dumbledore rozważał jej propozycję.

\- Oczywiście, że możesz oddać esej trochę później - powiedział ze spokojem. - Tylko się do tego nie przyzwyczajaj.

Minerwa skinęła głową, dając do zrozumienia, że zrozumiała przesłanie.

\- Bardzo panu dziękuję!

Albus wstał od stołu, zabierając ze sobą talerz ze słodyczami.

\- Chodź. Jesteśmy już spóźnieni.


	10. Niech ci będzie

**"Niech ci będzie"**

Minerwa była wściekła. Na siebie, na swoje przyjaciółki i na sytuację, w jakiej ją postawiły. A przede wszystkim na cały ten okropny dzień, który stawał się z minuty na minutę coraz gorszy. Nadal nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło. Nigdy by jej do głowy nie przyszło, że dziewczyny mogą jej zrobić coś takiego. Którakolwiek z nich.

Dziś po raz pierwszy znalazła się w Hogsmeade, jedynej wiosce w Wielkiej Brytanii zamieszkałej wyłącznie przez czarownice i czarodziejów. Każdy trzecioroczny z podpisanym przez opiekuna formularzem mógł wziąć udział we wspólnym wyjściu do wioski raz na dwa miesiące. Minerwa, Rolanda i Augusta od wielu dni planowały własną trasę. Każda z nich wybrała po jednym miejscu, które miały odwiedzić całą paczką.

Na początek Rolanda zdecydowała się na Potrzeby sportowe Spintwitches, sklep sportowy specjalizujący się w sprzedaży sprzętu do Quidditcha. Było tam wszystko, czego dusza zapragnie. Od najnowszych modeli mioteł Zmiatacz 3 i Kometa 180, do ostatnich wydań magazynu Miesięcznik Szukającego. Minerwa sądziła, że będzie zachwycona szerokim wyborem zestawów do czyszczenia mioteł, poradników i ulepszeń. Zamiast tego poczuła gorzki smak rozczarowania. Z tak marnymi oszczędnościami nie mogła sobie pozwolić na żadną rzecz, która wpadła jej w oko. Rolanda pogarszała tylko sytuację, namawiając Minerwę do kupowania wszystkiego, co mogłoby pomóc Gryfonom zwyciężyć w nadchodzącym meczu z Krukonami.

Następnie wiedźmy weszły do sklepu odzieżowego Gladraga, którego właścicielkami były dwie nader gadatliwe siostry. Podczas gdy Minerwie wystarczyło przelotne spojrzenie na kilka kreacji, Augusta spędziła bitą godzinę w przymierzalni. Do spółki z Rolandą włożyły na siebie niemal połowę szat i akcesoriów dostępnych w magazynie. Tylko dlatego, że pozostała część była przeznaczona dla czarodziejów. Nie będąc wielkim miłośnikiem mody, Minerwa chwilami poważnie rozważała możliwość zaczekania na przyjaciółki na dworze. Gdy wreszcie dziewczyny wykazały chęć opuszczenia sklepu bez kupowania czegokolwiek, Minerwa nie dała im czasu na zmianę decyzji.

\- Nareszcie! - zawołała, pośpiesznie wychodząc z budynku.

\- Szkoda, że nie mieli tej żółtej szaty w nieco innym fasonie - narzekała Rolanda, ociągając się z opuszczeniem sklepu.

\- Tak strasznie potrzebuję butów do mojej nowej sukienki - oznajmiła Augusta, która zdawała się nie słuchać przyjaciółki. - No cóż, może dostanę coś na Pokątnej. Chodź, musimy znaleźć fryzjera. Całe szczęście, że wciąż mamy trochę czasu.

\- Wcale że nie mamy - wtrąciła Minerwa, odrobinę zaniepokojona. - O ile mnie pamięć nie myli, powinnyśmy teraz iść do baru.

\- Wybacz, Minerwa - powiedziała Augusta, posyłając Rolandzie niezręczne spojrzenie. - Zapisałyśmy się już na wizytę.

Minerwa zatrzymała się wpół kroku.

\- Zapisałyście się ile, z tydzień temu, i dopiero teraz postanowiłyście mi o tym powiedzieć?

\- Zawsze możesz pójść z nami - dodała Rolanda, usiłując załagodzić sytuację. - To znaczy, jeśli tylko chcesz.

Oczywiście, że nie chciała.

Z rękoma w kieszeniach i wzrokiem bazyliszka samotnie przemierzała główną ulicę Hogsmeade. Jej mina mogłaby odstraszyć grupę gnomów i dać do myślenia nawet szarżującemu centaurowi. Po kilku minutach bezmyślnego brnięcia naprzód znalazła się na peryferiach. Dłonie przemarzły jej do kości, lecz dziewczyny to nie obchodziło. Nie miała zamiaru siedzieć w Trzech Miotłach sama. Wrócić do Hogwartu też nie mogła. Wszyscy uczniowie mieli zebrać się na placu i wrócić do zamku ze swoimi opiekunami domów. Gdyby Minerwa się nie pojawiła, oznaczałoby to dla niej poważne kłopoty.

Westchnęła ciężko, wypuszczając obłok pary z ust. Chciała znaleźć się możliwie jak najdalej od dziewczyn, lecz przede wszystkim nie mogła się tu zgubić. Samotny spacer po nieznanym terenie znacznie różni się od przechadzki w grupie. Minerwa zawróciła i, z braku lepszych opcji, ruszyła w stronę miejsca zbiórki.

Gdy wreszcie tam dotarła, na środku placu zauważyła ogromny pomnik z kamienia. Przedstawiał on Hengista z Woodcroftu - bardzo hojnego, potężnego i wpływowego czarodzieja, który był zarazem założycielem Hogsmeade. Tak przynajmniej napisano na tabliczce. Jak można się było spodziewać, żaden z uczniów nie czekał na podróż powrotną o tak wczesnej porze.

Zrezygnowana, Minerwa usiadła na najbliższej ławce. Rozmyślała o biednym Hermesie, któremu obiecała krótki lot nad Zakazanym Lasem zaraz po powrocie. Oraz o natłoku pracy czekającej na nią w zamku. Miała nadzieję, że się dziś porządnie wyśpi. Tymczasem, zamiast zajmować się czymkolwiek produktywnym, marnowała cenne minuty. Mogła przynajmniej wziąć ze sobą kawałek pergaminu.

\- Mam nadzieję, że się nie spóźniłem? - usłyszała znajomy głos.

Przed sobą ujrzała wysoką, szczupłą sylwetkę profesora Transfiguracji. Miał na sobie szary płaszcz podróżny oraz nieodłączny spiczasty kapelusz. Dziś rano Minerwa po raz pierwszy zobaczyła czarodzieja w stroju innym niż uczelniane szaty. Wciąż nie mogła przywyknąć do tak niecodziennego widoku.

\- Dzień dobry, profesorze - powiedziała z nutą zaskoczenia w głosie. Jej twarz się rozpromieniła. Mimo że była w wyjątkowo parszywym nastroju, naprawdę cieszyła się, że go widzi.

\- Jak ci się podoba twój pierwszy weekend w Hogsmeade? - zapytał Albus, zajmując miejsce obok.

Minerwa nie była pewna, jak mu odpowiedzieć.

\- Może być - odparła wreszcie, usiłując rozgrzać zaczerwienione dłonie.

\- Dlaczego nie jesteś razem z panną Hooch i panną Finch? - dopytywał czarodziej, przeszywając uczennicę uważnym spojrzeniem. - Dałbym głowę, że widziałem, jak wchodzą do salonu fryzjerskiego.

W jednej chwili młoda wiedźma przypomniała sobie, jak wściekła była jeszcze kilka chwil temu.

\- Wcale nie chciałam siedzieć tutaj sama. Nie moja wina, że zmieniły mi się plany.

Albus milczał. Coś najwyraźniej zdenerwowało Minerwę. Najprawdopodobniej było to w jakimś stopniu związane z jej przyjaciółkami. Musiało dojść między nimi do spięcia, skoro każde poszło w swoją stronę. Nauczyciel był ciekaw, cóż takiego mogło poróżnić tak zgrane dziewczyny. Lecz jeśli Minerwa nie chciała mu sama o tym powiedzieć, nie zamierzał jej do niczego zmuszać.

\- Jestem pewien, że to było jedno wielkie nieporozumienie. Na pewno sobie później wszystko wyjaśnicie - powiedział profesor Dumbledore, chcąc pocieszyć Minerwę. Jej sceptyczny uśmieszek i niechęć do podtrzymania kontaktu wzrokowego powiedziały mu, że poniósł klęskę. Czarodziej zagryzł wargi. Najlepszym rozwiązaniem wydawało się pozwolić dziewczynie przemyśleć problemy w samotności. Powoli wstał z drewnianej ławki.

\- Przepraszam, ale muszę pójść jeszcze w jedno miejsce.

Już zamierzał odejść, gdy usłyszał pełen nadziei głos Minerwy.

\- Czy mogę iść z panem?

Albus spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Uczennica nie wiedziała nawet, gdzie zamierzał się udać. Dlaczego więc chciała do niego dołączyć?

\- Obawiam się, że nie będę robił niczego interesującego. Zamierzam jedynie odwiedzić miejscowego barmana - powiedział spokojnie. Chciał się upewnić, że młoda wiedźma wie, w co się pakuje.

Minerwie zrzedła mina. Spośród kilkunastu miejsc profesor po prostu musiał wybrać Trzy Miotły. Ostatnie miejsce, w którym chciała się dziś znaleźć. Jednak była zmuszona przyznać, że marznięcie na pustym placu również nie należało do przyjemnych. Podjęła ostateczną decyzję.

\- Nic nie szkodzi - stwierdziła. Zależało jej na tym, by się zgodził. Nie była pewna, jak przyjmie kolejną odmowę. - Więc jak, profesorze?

Albus postanowił rozważyć jej propozycję. W końcu sytuacja, gdy ktoś chciał mu towarzyszyć, nie zdarzała się codziennie. Może to wcale nie taki najgorszy pomysł? Prawdę mówiąc, obecność Minerwy mogła okazać się korzystna. Co nie oznaczało, że jego jedynym celem było wykorzystanie biednej dziewczyny dla własnych korzyści. Naprawdę cenił sobie jej towarzystwo.

\- Jeśli nie będzie przeszkadzało ci przysłuchiwanie się nudnej rozmowie, to owszem, możesz ze mną pójść - rzekł, uśmiechnąwszy się lekko.

Profesor Dumbledore nie miał problemu z poruszaniem się po wiosce. Rzadko podążał główną drogą. Zamiast niej wybierał liczne skróty, skręcając w wąskie uliczki. Minerwa starała się za nim nadążyć. Całą drogę spacerowali w milczeniu. Dziewczyna chciała się odezwać, lecz czuła się winna, że nie była zbyt miła dla swojego nauczyciela. Nim zebrała się w sobie, czarodziej odezwał się pierwszy.

\- Już prawie jesteśmy - Albus wskazał budowlę stojącą na skraju drogi. Nad wejściem wisiał szyld z napisem "Gospoda pod Świńskim Łbem".

Pierwsza do środka weszła Minerwa, przytrzymując drzwi, by nie zamknęły się profesorowi Dumbledore'owi tuż przed nosem. Wiedziała już, że trafiła w inne miejsce niż się spodziewała. Czy lepsze niż Trzy Miotły, czas pokaże. Już od progu uderzył ją zapach starego capa. Prawdę mówiąc, spodziewała się nawiązań do trochę innego gatunku zwierzęcia. Choć na zewnątrz był jasny jesienny dzień, wewnątrz panował półmrok. Młoda wiedźma zamrugała kilkakrotnie, nim jej oczy przywykły do nikłego blasku świec. Pomieszczenie, które na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało się opustoszałe, było w istocie okupowane przez zakapturzone postacie chowające się w ciemnych kątach. Przy większości stolików siedziały osoby z zasłoniętymi twarzami. Minerwa nie była w nastroju do nawiązywania z nimi znajomości. Trzymała się więc blisko opiekuna domu.

Spojrzała w kierunku baru. Za zakurzoną ladą stał barman, który dokładał wszelkich starań, by wyczyścić brudną szklankę jeszcze brudniejszym kawałkiem ścierki. Jego szczupły profil uzmysłowił Minerwie, że czarodziej był dość młody. Miał krótkie ciemne włosy, delikatny zarost na policzkach i jasne niebieskie oczy. Wyglądał dziwnie znajomo, choć młoda wiedźma była prawie pewna, że się nigdy wcześniej nie spotkali.

\- Przyjdź później, Albus. Nie widzisz, że jestem zajęty? - powiedział barman, nie unosząc wzroku.

\- Witaj, Aberforth - odparł Albus, podchodząc bliżej. - Nie wściekaj się, nie zajmiemy ci zbyt dużo czasu.

\- Jacy my? - zapytał z nagłym zainteresowaniem Aberforth.

\- Minerwa, poznaj mojego brata, Aberfortha - rzekł profesor Dumbledore do swojej uczennicy. Odwróciwszy się przodem do barmana, dodał: - Aberforth, to moja uczennica, Minerwa McGonagall.

\- Bardzo mi miło, panienko - powiedział Aberforth, uścisnąwszy Minerwie dłoń. - Chcesz coś do picia?

Albus zauważył, że dziewczyna nie była przygotowana na taki bieg wydarzeń. Niepewnym głosem odparła:

\- Poproszę piwo kremowe.

Aberforth odszedł od baru, nie spojrzawszy nawet na swojego brata. Wrócił, trzymając w ręku trzy brązowe butelki. Lejąc zawartość jednej z nich do kufla, zapytał:

\- Uczennica mojego brata, tak? Nauczył cię czegoś pożytecznego?

\- Tak, proszę pana - odparła z szacunkiem, zerkając na nauczyciela. - Uczę się wielu nowych rzeczy.

\- Nie bądź taka skromna, Minerwo - rzekł Albus, uśmiechając się zachęcająco. - Jesteśmy już w połowie materiału dla piątego roku.

Młodszy Dumbledore powoli skinął głową, bacznie przyglądając się młodej wiedźmie. Korciło go, by dać bratu do zrozumienia, co tak naprawdę myśli o jego niezapowiedzianej wizycie. Albus wiedział, że powstrzymywała go przed tym jedynie obecność osoby, którą ze sobą przyprowadził. Wiedział również, że musiał działać szybko, jeśli miał wprowadzić brata w dobry nastrój. Nie mógł pozwolić na to, by Aberforth odrzucił jego prośbę.

\- Profesor Dumbledore uczy mnie również, jak zostać Animagiem - oświadczyła Minerwa, najwyraźniej podbudowana wcześniejszą pochwałą.

Oczy Aberfortha rozszerzyły się niebezpiecznie. Jego dłoń zacisnęła się mocniej na do połowie pełnej butelce. Szkło ledwo wytrzymało, gdy uderzył nią o drewniany blat.

\- Czyś ty zwariował?! - Aberforth znacznie podniósł głos, posyłając Albusowi piorunujące spojrzenie. Jego nagły wybuch złości zwrócił uwagę klientów. - Uczyć ludzkiej transfiguracji dzieciaka w jej wieku? Chcesz, żeby nie dożyła egzaminu na teleportację?

Albus odruchowo przyjął obronną postawę. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że w tej chwili nie dadzą rady rozsądnie porozmawiać. Żałował tylko, iż nie udało mu się przewidzieć reakcji Aberfortha. Wtedy ostrzegłby Minerwę zamiast nakłaniać ja do rozmowy.

\- Uspokój się, Aberforth.

\- A właśnie, że się nie uspokoję! - odparł barman. - Dopóki się nie upewnię, że nie zmuszasz tej dziewczyny, by ryzykowała życiem z powodu twoich głupich zachcianek.

\- Nikt mnie do niczego nie zmuszał - wymamrotała Minerwa, bojąc się powiedzieć to głośno. Lecz nie mogła już spokojnie siedzieć i patrzeć, jak cała wina spada na jej nauczyciela.

\- Że co, proszę?

\- To był mój pomysł. Sama prosiłam pańskiego brata, by mnie uczył. To na mnie powinien się pan drzeć.

Aberforthowi brakło słów.

\- C-co ty… Twój pomysł? Jak to? Taki dzieciak nie powinien nawet wiedzieć o istnieniu Animagów.

Minerwa zastanowiła się przez chwilę.

\- Przeczytałam o nich w książce - przyznała w końcu.

\- Przeczytałaś o nich… - barman przerwał w połowie zdania. Przeszedł się nerwowo wzdłuż lady, mrucząc coś pod nosem. Wziął do ręki butelkę Ognistej Whisky, by po kilku krokach odstawić ją z powrotem na półkę. Był odwrócony plecami, nie dało się więc niczego odczytać z wyrazu jego twarzy. Na szczęście wyglądało na to, że się uspokajał. Dużo łagodniejszym tonem powiedział do Minerwy:

\- Nie wierzę, że skłoniłaś mojego brata, by cokolwiek dla ciebie zrobił. Musisz być kimś wyjątkowym.

Następnie przyniósł sobie kolejną butelkę i pił jej zawartość w milczeniu. Minerwa odetchnęła z ulgą. Cieszyła się, że czarodziej jednak na nią nie nakrzyczał. Mimo to, nie zdawała się być skora do rozmowy. Korzystając z okazji, Albus zmienił temat.

\- Powiedz, jak idzie interes?

\- Nie tak dobrze, jak kiedyś - przyznał niechętnie Aberforth, biorąc duży łyk kremowego piwa. - To wszystko przez wojnę, dałbym sobie różdżkę złamać. Odkąd ci Aurorzy zaczęli tu wpadać znienacka, mam kłopoty z odzyskaniem stałej klienteli. Interesujesz się polityką, panienko?

Minerwa oblizała usta z piany.

\- Codziennie czytam Proroka - rzekła w odpowiedzi. Niedowierzający wzrok Aberfortha zmusił ją do udzielenia dalszych wyjaśnień. - Moi rodzice są na froncie.

\- Ach tak - stwierdził czarodziej, spuściwszy wzrok. - Przykro mi to słyszeć.

\- Czy pańska rodzina również bierze udział w wojnie? - młoda wiedźma skierowała pytanie do obu Dumbledore'ów.

\- Nie - odparł szorstko Aberforth, posyłając Albusowi przeszywające spojrzenie. Ta cecha musiała być dziedziczna. - Moja… rodzina… nie bierze udziału w wojnie.

Minerwa wyglądała na skołowaną, spoglądając kolejno na każdego z czarodziejów. Co Aberforth mógł mieć za złe profesorowi Dumbledore'owi? Czyżby starszy brat zabronił mu uczestnictwa w bitwach? A może coś innego jej umknęło? Było za dużo pytań i za mało wskazówek, by Minerwa była w stanie sama odpowiedzieć sobie na postawione pytania.

Dokończyła piwo jednym tchem.

\- Bardzo przepraszam, ale muszę skorzystać z łazienki - powiedziała, wstając z miejsca.

\- Drugie drzwi po lewej. - Barman wskazał ręką tyły pubu.

\- Dziękuję - odpowiedziała dziewczyna, ruszając we wskazanym kierunku. - Zaraz wracam.

Gdy tylko zniknęła im z oczu, Albus pochylił się do przodu.

\- Słuchaj, Aberforth, chciałbym prosić cię o pewną przysługę - rzekł przyciszonym głosem, patrząc bratu prosto w oczy. - Wiem, że Jacob Dawlish i jego nowo powołany Oddział Uderzeniowy pojawią się w Hogsmeade w ciągu najbliższych dwóch tygodni. Muszę się z nimi skontaktować.

Udało mu się zaskoczyć Aberfortha, który zmarszczył brwi, cofając lekko głowę.

\- Niby po co? - zapytał ostro barman.

Albus uśmiechnął się smutno. Bezmyślnie przyglądał się pustym butelkom.

\- Chcę być w kontakcie z naszymi ludźmi stacjonującymi w Europie kontynentalnej - stwierdził z powagą, nie ujawniając zbyt wielu szczegółów.

\- Chcesz, tak? A po co? - powiedział młodszy czarodziej z naciskiem.

Profesor westchnął odruchowo, zaczął jednak mówić.

"Ponieważ Ministerstwo ukrywa przed nami fakty. Prorok Codzienny słowem się nie zająknie na temat najnowszych wydarzeń, nawet pracownikom Ministerstwa nie wolno pewnych rzeczy mówić na głos. Wciąż wierzę, że mogę się do czegoś przydać, nieważne, co sam o mnie sądzisz. Lecz żeby się przydać, muszę wiedzieć o wszystkim, co się w tej chwili dzieje na obu frontach. Do tego potrzebuję zaufanego człowieka, który spróbuje przekazać moje domysły dalej.

\- Co dokładnie chcesz, żeby wiedzieli?

\- Nie mógłbym ci powiedzieć, nawet bez tej całej widowni dookoła. Przykro mi. Nadal pozostaje pytanie: pomożesz mi czy nie?

\- No dobrze - powiedział Aberforth z irytacją. - Niech ci będzie.

Wziął kolejny łyk kremowego piwa, po czym dodał:

\- Pomogę ci, ale będziesz mi wisiał ogromną przysługę, drogi braciszku.

Albus skinął głową, dając do zrozumienia, że akceptuje narzucone warunki. Nie dane mu było negocjować, jako że Minerwa szła już w ich stronę.

\- Dziękuję i przepraszam za marnowanie twojego cennego czasu - rzekł profesor, zarzucając na ramiona długi podróżny płaszcz.

Aberforthowi zagotowała się krew w żyłach. Nigdy nie potrafił stwierdzić, kiedy jego starszy brat robił sobie z niego żarty, a kiedy był śmiertelnie poważny.

Minerwa sięgała już po portfel, lecz profesor Dumbledore ubiegł ją, kładąc dziesięć sykli na drewnianym blacie.

\- Reszty nie trzeba.

Choć nie potrafiła tego wyrazić, dziewczyna naprawdę doceniała ten drobny gest. Nikt spoza rodziny do tej pory jej niczego nie postawił. Planowała odwdzięczyć się przy najbliższej okazji.

\- Do widzenia, panie Dumbledore. Miło było pana poznać - powiedziała, po czym zniknęła za wejściowymi drzwiami.

\- Trzymaj się, panienko - odrzekł Aberforth, wracając do oblepionych szklanek.


	11. Tak długo

**"Tak długo"**

Profesor Dumbledore westchnął ciężko. Przesunął zimną dłonią po twarzy i ścisnął kąciki przemęczonych oczu.

Nadgonienie roboty, którą zostawił mu Armando, zajęło czarodziejowi niemal calutki tydzień. Dyrektor był zmuszony wziąć zaległy urlop ze względu na problemy zdrowotne. Zadaniem Albusa jako zastępcy było przejęcie wszystkich obowiązków szefa. Co wcale nie byłoby takie najgorsze, zauważył z przekąsem, gdyby Armando zawczasu poinformował go o wysokiej stercie papierów, która zbierała się na jego półce od nie wiadomo kiedy. Niektóre dokumenty powinny zostać podpisane i wysłane dobry miesiąc temu. Wyrabiając nadgodziny w każdej wolnej chwili, jaką dysponował, profesor Dumbledore wreszcie zdołał nadgonić zaległości. Jako że najpilniejsze sprawy zostały już załatwione, zastępca dyrektora mógł się wreszcie skupić na bardziej przyziemnych rzeczach. Takich jak czytanie poczty.

Na brzegu mahoniowego biurka czekała na niego pokaźna sterta zaklejonych kopert. Profesor Transfiguracji wziął do ręki pierwszą z brzegu, rozdarł jeden z boków i przeczytał zawartość. Zniecierpliwiony, zmarszczył brwi. Kolejny niedouczony głupiec usiłował podważyć Pięć Praw Wyjątków Gampa. Albus cieszył się, że nadal zdarzali się ludzie, którzy nie przyjmowali wszystkiego bezkrytycznie. Sądził jednak, że należałoby mieć chociaż podstawowe wykształcenie kierunkowe, zanim człowiek zabierze się za poprawianie Gampa. Profesor nie pamiętał ani jednej osoby spełniającej ten wymóg. Dlatego właśnie Dumbledore nie skakał z radości z powodu tego typu korespondencji. Mimo to, ilekroć otrzymywał podobny list, silił się na ułożenie miłej, zgrabnej odpowiedzi. Po tylu latach kończyły mu się pomysły.

Nim jednak skończył pierwszy paragraf, czarodziej usłyszał głośne pukanie do drzwi. Zaraz po nim rozległo się skrzypienie zawiasów, lecz nie było słychać kroków. Co oznaczało, że ktokolwiek postanowił mu przeszkodzić, nie wszedł do środka. Gdy Dumbledore spojrzał na wejście do gabinetu, zobaczył jedną ze swoich uczennic, która stała w progu i, trzymając się ręką framugi, zaglądała do środka.

\- Dzień dobry, profesorze - powitała go dziewczyna. Rozejrzała się dookoła, chcąc się najwyraźniej upewnić, że nauczyciel był sam. Po krótkiej przerwie dodała: - Mogę wejść?

Albus napisał kolejne zdanie w obawie, że ucieknie mu z pamięci doskonale przemyślana odpowiedź, nad którą pracował przez kilka ostatnich minut. Postawa gościa sprawiła, że uniósł kąciku ust z rozbawienia.

\- Pewnie, że możesz, Minerwa - powiedział profesor transfiguracji, ruchem ręki robiąc miejsce na przeciwległym krześle. - Proszę, poczekaj chwilę. Muszę coś dokończyć.

Dziewczyna posłusznie zajęła swoje zwykłe miejsce. Z uwagą obserwowała, jak Dumbledore dopisywał ostatnie słowa i podpisywał dokument w dolnym rogu.

\- Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tak wcześnie - rzekł profesor, wsuwając złożony kawałek pergaminu do zaadresowanej koperty.

\- Nie chciałam zostawać w Wieży Gryffindoru - przyznała Minerwa z goryczą. Jej postawa, zauważył Albus, wyrażała rozdrażnienie i zniechęcenie. Siedziała nisko w krześle ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma, nie patrząc na opiekuna domu, gdy którekolwiek z nich się odzywało.

\- Zakładam, że Rolanda nie najlepiej przyjęła swoją pierwszą porażkę?

Dziewczyna parsknęła głośno, nadal nie napotykając pytającego wzroku profesora.

\- Można tak powiedzieć.

Choć byłoby to spore niedomówienie, pomyślała Minerwa. Niemal jak stwierdzenie, że mantikory nie są najlepszymi pupilami. Rolanda zaczęła się na wszystkich drzeć, zanim drużyna zdążyła opuścić boisko do Quidditcha. I darła się tak całą drogę powrotną do Wieży Gryffindoru. Minerwa nie była bezpieczna ani w pokoju dziennym, ani nawet we własnym pokoju. W desperackiej próbie uwolnienia się od towarzystwa Rolandy, młoda wiedźma udawała, że była spóźniona na spotkanie z Dumbledore'em. Wciąż nieporównywalnie bardziej wolała siedzieć w miejscu i patrzeć, jak profesor odpowiada na listy, niż odbywać poważną rozmowę z przyjaciółką.

Czując, że uczennica nie ma ochoty na dalsze drążenie tematu, Albus wrócił do zaniedbanej korespondencji. Minerwa nie chciała mu przeszkadzać. Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, rozglądała się po gabinecie nauczyciel. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat poznała ten pokój lepiej niż jakikolwiek inny - może z wyjątkiem dormitorium. Mimo to, wciąż nie miała pojęcia, jak działała ani czemu służyła większość przedmiotów profesora Dumbledore'a. Zbiór srebrzystych kociołków, metalowe przedmioty będące krzyżówką układanek i egipskich piramid czy różnobarwny glob z licznymi pierścieniami nie mogły tu stać tylko dla dekoracji. Przez chwilę młoda wiedźma zastanawiała się nad stosownością przechowywania tych wszystkich cennych rzeczy w pomieszczeniu często odwiedzanym przez uczniów. Mogli przecież łatwo któreś popsuć.

Minerwa sprawdziła, jak idzie profesorowi. Jej uwadze nie umknął fakt, że, zamiast przygotowywać się do wyjścia, profesor Dumbledore zabrał się za czytanie kolejnego listu. Unosząc znacząco brwi, spytała:

\- Może powinnam wrócić za godzinę? Zostało panu jeszcze kilka listów, nie chcę panu przeszkadzać.

Dumbledore wyglądał na zaskoczonego, zupełnie jakby przez moment zapomniał, że miał towarzystwo. Z trudem oderwał wzrok od kartki.

\- Nie przeszkadzasz - odparł powoli, odkładając list z powrotem na biurko. - Nie ma tu niczego, co wymagałoby mojej natychmiastowej uwagi.

Bez słowa wyszedł na korytarz, a Minerwa podążyła za nim.

Gdy weszli do zakurzonej sali na drugim piętrze, Albus przyjął swoją zwyczajną pozę. Usiadł na brzegu biurka z założonymi rękoma i wyciągniętymi do przodu nogami. Mogłoby się wydawać, że czarodziej był w pełni zrelaksowany i nie mógłby się mniej przejmować. Jednak były to tylko pozory, młoda wiedźma wiedziała to z doświadczenia. Kiedy tylko coś poszło odrobinę nie tak, reagował w mgnieniu oka.

\- No dobrze - stwierdził Dumbledore, widząc, jak Minerwa wyciąga różdżkę, czekając na sygnał. - Pokaż, na co cię stać.

Młoda Gryfonka wzięła głęboki oddech. Na ułamek sekundy zamknęła oczy, by przywołać w pamięci pełen obraz szczęśliwego wspomnienia. Gdy otworzyła je z powrotem, krzyknęła:

\- _Expecto Patronum!_

Z końca różdżki trysnął jasny promień srebrzystego światła. Wyglądało, jakby przed dziewczyną zmaterializowała się miniaturowa gwiazda. Nagle zaczęła się zmieniać. Początkowo bezkształtna masa stawała się coraz większa i bardziej złożona. Profedor transfiguracji niemal rozpoznał jej kształt, nim zniknęła.

\- Minerwa? Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał profesor Dumbledore.

Jego twarz była kilka centymetrów od niej, lecz Minerwa słyszała jego głos, jak gdyby stał za grubą szklaną ścianą. Głos pełen napięcia. Minerwa nie pamiętała, dlaczego stał tuż przy niej ani jak się tam znalazł. Nauczyciel złapał ją za łokieć, by ją podtrzymać. Czuł, że kolana się pod nią uginają. Nie zadając zbędnych pytań, Albus odprowadził uczennicę do najbliższej ławki i zmusił, by usiadła. Nie oponowała.

Minęło kilka chwil, nim dziewczyna podniosła wzrok na profesora, wyraźnie zdezorientowana.

\- Lepiej? - zapytał, siląc się na uśmiech.

\- Lepiej - automatycznie powtórzyła Minerwa. - Co się stało?

\- Prawie ci się udało wyczarować Patronusa - poinformował nauczyciel transfiguracji. - Potem nagle zbladłaś. Wyglądałaś, jakbyś miała zaraz zemdleć. Rzucanie zaklęć musiało cię wyczerpać.

\- Co? - zdezorientowana twarz dziewczyny wyrażała teraz rozczarowanie. - Dlaczego? Tydzień temu wszystko było w porządku!

Profesor Dumbledore uśmiechnął się krzywo. Jego lodowe spojrzenie przeszywało Minerwę.

\- Czy po meczu zgłosiłaś się przynajmniej na rutynowe badanie do skrzydła szpitalnego? - zapytał wyczekująco. Z tonu jego głosu można było wyczytać, że dobrze znał odpowiedź.

\- Nie - rzekła dziewczyna z westchnieniem, patrząc na swoje dłonie. - Po co miałabym to robić? - zauważyła. - Przecież nic mi nie jest.

\- Nic, nie licząc tego, że nie radzisz sobie na zajęciach - rzekł Dumbledore, wyciągając coś z kieszeni. - Trzymaj - powiedział, wręczając Minerwie filiżankę gorącej herbaty, która pojawiła się znikąd.

\- Chwila - zakomunikowała, ruchem różdżki przywołując swoją torbę. - Też coś mam.

Wyjęła ze środka parę Czekoladowych Różdżek w kartonowym opakowaniu, prezent urodzinowy od Malcolma, i położyła je na blacie.

\- To dla pana.

Albus uśmiechnął się. Jego oczy błyszczały.

\- No proszę, od lat nie widziałem Czekoladowych Różdżek - odpowiedział, przyglądając się im z bliska. - Wezmę… dębową z włosiem jednorożca - przeczytał napis umieszczony na opakowaniu. Rozdarł opakowanie i połamał czekoladę na mniejsze kawałki.

Oczy Minerwy krążyły między twarzą profesora Dumbledore'a a słodyczami. Była wyraźnie zaskoczona.

\- Obie są dla pana - wyjaśniła niepewnie.

\- Bardzo dziękuję, Minerwo, lecz pozwól, że się podzielę - rzekł uprzejmie nauczyyciel, przysuwając uczennicy drugą różdżkę. - Nie będzie mi smakowało, jeśli będę zmuszony jeść w samotności.

Nie mogąc znaleźć żadnej wymówki, młoda wiedźma sięgnęła po czekoladę. Ugryzła kawałek, przeżuła go kilka razy i zamarła.

Minerwa doskonale pamiętała, jak dwa tygodnie temu wraz z Augustą i Rolandą uczyła się w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. Tego ranka sowa Malcolma przyniosła jej urodzinowy prezent, tak więc dziewczyna zabrała słodycze ze sobą, by podzielić się z przyjaciółkami.

\- Nie, dzięki. Odchudzam się - odparły, gdy Minerwa je poczęstowała. Wzruszywszy ramionami, zatrzymała wszystko dla siebie. Była w trakcie czytania książki o odtrutkach, nie zwracając przy tym uwagi na otoczenie, póki Augusta nie wbiła jej łokcia między żebra.

\- Czego? - zapytała rozkojarzona Minerwa, nie unosząc wzroku znad książki.

\- Przestań to… jeść - wycedziła Augusta przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Słuchaj - odparła Minerwa z rozdrażnieniem, przytrzymując czytany wers palcem. - Mówiłam, że nie obchodzi mnie, jak się z Rolandą głodzicie, i nadal nic mi do tego. Róbcie, co chcecie. Ale mnie w to nie wciągajcie! Są moje urodziny. W dodatku lubię słodycze.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - wyszeptała Augusta. Wyglądało na to, że naprawdę nie wiedziała. - Niczego nie zauważyłaś? Połowa chłopaków się z ciebie śmieje!

\- Ze mnie? - Minerwa spojrzała dookoła, nie siląc się nawet na dyskrecję. - Czemu? Co ja takiego zrobiłam?

Zauważywszy wahanie Augusty, do dyskusji włączyła się Rolanda.

\- Po prostu… nie wcinaj tego przy wszystkich, okej?

Mając w pamięci tę rozmowę, Minerwa czuła się nieswojo. Mimo że nauczyciel w żaden sposób się do tego nie przyczynił. Młoda wiedźma odłamała kawałek czekolady. Włożyła ją do ust i jakimś cudem połknęła wszystko bez zadławienia się. Nie mogła powstrzymać się od kaszlu, nim nie wypiła calutkiej herbaty.

\- Wszystko dobrze? - zapytał z troską Albus, będąc świadkiem dziwnego zachowania Minerwy. Kiwnęła głową, trąc załzawione oczy.

\- Musisz zapomnieć o dzisiejszej grze, Minerwa - dodał po chwili profesor transfiguracji. - Jeśli chcesz zrobić postępy. Zapomnij o mnie, o tej sali. O wszystkim, co nie jest częścią twojego najszczęśliwszego wspomnienia. Nie brakuje ci wiedzy, wprawy ani umiejętności. Tylko skupienia.

\- Jasne - odrzekła dziewczyna, przygotowując się na dalszy ciąg lekcji. Profesor Dumbledore zatrzymał ją ruchem ręki.

\- Odpocznij jeszcze z dziesięć minut, dobrze? Wystarczy mi stresu jak na jeden dzień.

Dziesięć minut później Minerwa ponownie stanęła na środku sali. Zamknęła oczy, wzięła głęboki oddech i starała się ze wszelkich sił opróżnić umysł.

\- _Expecto Patronum!_ \- wykrzyczała, wyciągając naprzód rękę z różdżką.

Ten Patronus nie był w połowie tak majestatyczny jak poprzedni. Wiedźma uśmierciła go jednym ruchem. Powtórzyła rytuał przygotowawczy, nim ponownie rzuciła zaklęcie. Kilka prób później, oto się pojawił - prawsziwy cielesny Patronus!

Minerwa była mocno podekscytowana. Nadal nie mogła uwierzyć, że wreszcie się udało.

\- Co to jest? - zapytała, skupiając wzrok na mglistym, niebieskawym stworzeniu.

\- Powiedziałbym - odparł profesor Dumbledore, kucając, by pogłaskać powietrze nad jego niewielką główką - że to kot.

\- Kot? - powtórzyła Minerwa. Jej mina zrzedła. Wydawała się wielce rozczarowana.

\- O co chodzi? Nie lubisz kotów? - drążył Albus, nieznacznie unosząc brew.

\- Nie to miałam na myśli - zaczęła się tłumaczyć, opuszczając różdżkę. Patronus rozpłynął się w powietrzu. - Myślałam tylko, że zmienię się w coś dużego i potężnego. No wie pan, z kłami, pazurami i takimi tam.

\- Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, koty też mają kły i pazury - poinformował ją.

Spojrzała na niego, jakby powiedział coś bardzo nie na miejscu. Czarodziej zignorował to. Stanął prosto i oparł ręce na biodrach.

\- Posłuchaj mnie - rzekł profesor transfiguracji, napotykając wzrok uczennicy. - Nie powinnaś oceniać niczyjej siły jedynie po wyglądzie. Możliwość ukrycia się, bezszelestnego poruszania się, skradania czy atakowania z zaskoczenia może zapewnić ci lepszą przewagę niż czysta siła i brutalność.

Minerwa nie była przekonana, lecz postanowiła ponownie przemyśleć kwestię swojego nowego strażnika. Usiadła na najbliższym krześle. Przez chwilę była tak podekscytowana, że nie zdawała sobie sprawy z własnego zmęczenia.

\- Myślę, że na dziś już wystarczy - oznajmił Dumbledore w odpowiedzi na liczne ziewnięcia dziewczynyy. - Chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że odwaliłaś dzisiaj kawał dobrej roboty. Jestem z ciebie dumny.

Minerwa zdawała się mieć inne zdanie.

\- Sama nie wiem. Wszystko wydaje się teraz takie proste. Powinnam być w stanie wyczarować Patronusa przed końcem poprzedniego semestru. Szkoda, że nie dałam rady. Przez ostatnie tygodnie mogłabym się dużo nauczyć.

\- Minerwa? - przerwał jej Albus.

\- Słucham?

\- Wystarczyłoby "dziękuję".

Policzki dziewczyny się zaczerwieniły.

\- Tak, więc… dziękuję - powiedziała niezręcznie. Nie była przyzwyczajona do otrzymywania pochwał. Chciała szybko zmienić temat. Na szczęście o czymś sobie przypomniała.

\- Proszę pana? - dodała Minerwa po chwili. - Czy mógłby mi pan podać tytuły następnych pozycji, które powinnam przeczytać?

Profesor przyglądał się jej ze zdziwieniem.

\- Nie podejrzewam, by tytuły same w sobie ci pomogły. Nie znajdziesz tych książek w bibliotece. Ale nie martw się. Pożyczę ci egzemplarze z mojej prywatnej kolekcji - zapewnił młodą wiedźmę, zauważywszy, jak jej usta rozchyliły się w rozczarowaniu.

\- Mogę więc odprowadzić pana do gabinetu i przy okazji pożyczyć książki? - Nauczyciel nie odpowiedział, więc Minerwa dodała: - Proszę?

Dumbledore westchnął ostentacyjnie. Mimo to się zgodził.

Gdy znaleźli się z powrotem w jego gabinecie, profesor transfiguracji zbliżył się do regału z książkami. Z górnej półki sięgnął dwie opasłe monografie.

\- W tej książce znajdziesz cenne informacje na temat magii bezróżdżkowej. Ta wiedza może ci się przydać, gdy będziesz się uczyć prawidłowej transformacji. Ta z kolei wytłumaczy ci podstawy ludzkiej transmutacji. Radziłbym najpierw zajrzeć do tej drugiej - wytłumaczył profesor, oddając księgi Minerwie. Delikatnie włożyła książki do plecaka. - Jest jeszcze jedna pozycja, którą powinnaś przestudiować. Tylko gdzie ja ją położyłem…?

Rozejrzał się wokoło, przesuwając wzrokiem po tytułach. Minerwa obserwowała czarodzieja, stojąc o krok za nim. Zastanawiała się, skąd u jej nauczyciela wzięły się rzadko spotykane podręczniki naukowe o Animagach. Przecież nie był Animagiem, była tego pewna. Jego nazwisko nie figurowało w rejestrze. Już miała go o to zapytać, gdy obydwoje usłyszeli głos Henericka.

\- Albus, ktoś próbuje cię złapać na prywatnej linii. Podobno wiedziałeś, że zadzwoni.

Profesor odwrócił się w jego stronę i przeczesał palcami szatynowe włosy.

\- Racja, na śmierć zapomniałem. Minerwa, mogę cię na chwilę przeprosić?

\- Tak, pewnie - dziewczyna odpowiedziała na jego wyczekujące spojrzenie. - Niech pan idzie, profesorze.

Przyglądała się, jak Dumbledore znika za wejściem do prywatnych komnat. Zająwszy miejsce w swoim krześle, wyciągnęła nogi, by pozwolić im odpocząć. Po dniu pełnym wysiłku fizycznego Minerwie nie chciało się stać bez wyraźnego powodu. Bezmyślnie patrząc w przestrzeń, zastanawiała się, czy nie przymknąć na chwilę powiek. Zaśnięcie w gabinecie profesora pod jego nieobecność nie byłoby taktowne, więc zaniechała podobnych działań.

Dziewczyna zamrugała kilka razy oczami, by się nieco rozbudzić. Wtem, zdała sobie sprawę, że od jakiegoś czasu jej wzrok spoczywał na liście Dumbledore'a. Tym, na który odpowiadał, nim opuścili jego gabinet kilka godzin temu. W potoku słów dojrzała jedno, które podejrzanie przypominało "Grindelwalda". Zaskoczyło ją to niemal w takim stopniu, jak podekscytowało. Żaden z nauczycieli nie chciał poruszać tematu, jakim była obecna sytuacja w Europie. Włączając Dumbledore'a. A przecież Minerwa miała tyle pytań, na które nie znalazła odpowiedzi. Tyle nadziei, tyle obaw, które zdawały się nikogo nie obchodzić. Za wszelką cenę musiała się dowiedzieć, co takiego działo się na wojnie, o czym nie pisały gazety.

To był jeden z powodów, dla którego okrążyła biurko. By przeczytać słowa, które nigdy nie były dla niej przeznaczone. Co chwilę nerwowo spoglądała na drzwi.

 _"… Twój ostatni list. Trudno mi uwierzyć, że taki czarodziej jak Ty mógłby przyjaźnić się z Gellertem Grindelwaldem. Musiałeś mieć swoje powody. Jakkolwiek uzasadniona nie byłaby Twoja decyzja…"_

To, co przeczytała, wstrząsnęło nią. Dumbledore przyjacielem Grindelwalda?!

Nim jednak dane jej było doczytanie reszty, Minerwa dostrzegła kątem oka, jak drzwi do kwatery profesora otwierają się. Podskoczyła ze strachu, niemal upuszczając trzymaną w rękach torbę. Szybko się jednak pozbierała, udając, że przez cały czas przechadzała się po gabinecie.

\- Wybacz, że to tak długo trwało - przeprosił Albus. Ponownie zbliżył się do regału, przejrzał kilka półek i wyciągnął tom pokaźnych rozmiarów oprawiony w twardą okładkę. Wręczył go Minerwie.

\- To powinno ci na razie wystarczyć - stwierdził profesor, wskazując trzy zapakowane w torbę książki. - Proszę, żeby wróciły do mnie w niepogorszonym stanie.

\- No tak, oczywiście. Dziękuję panu - stwierdziła Minerwa, wciąż nie mogąc zebrać myśli. - Chyba już pójdę.

Brwi Dumbledore'a uniosły się. Zdziwiła go ta nagła zmiana w zachowaniu. Przed chwilą młoda wiedźma nie chciała zostawić go w spokoju, teraz za to jakby od niego uciekała. Nie wygłupiaj się, pomyślał do siebie. Na pewno jest zmęczona.

\- Oczywiście. - Uśmiechnął się do niej. - Mam nadzieję, że się niedługo zobaczymy.

Minerwa skinęła głową. Pospieszyła ku wyjściu. Lecz gdy tylko położyła rękę na klamce, zawahała się.

Chciała znać odpowiedź.

Czy Dumbledore rzeczywiście znał Grindelwalda? Jak oni się poznali? Nadal byli przyjaciółmi czy może ich drogi się rozeszły? Kto jeszcze o tym wiedział? Dziewczyna zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli teraz nie poruszy tego tematu, może już nigdy nie mieć ku temu okazji. Ale jak zapytać kogoś, czy przyjaźnią się z najpotężniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem nienawidzącym Mugoli i będącym masowym mordercą?

Ruszyła przed siebie.


	12. To by coś zmieniło

**"To by coś zmieniło"**

Minerwa uderzyła w piłkę z taką siłą, że ledwo dostrzegła kierunek, w którym poleciała.

Pewnie powinna bardziej uważać. Jeśli zgubi jeden z tłuczków, będzie się musiała gęsto tłumaczyć przed panią Jacobs, instruktorką latania. Oczywiście, nie przyznając się, co z nim zrobiła. Niby nie było nic krępującego w rozładowywaniu stresu, jednak Minerwa wolałaby uniknąć dodatkowych pytań. O powód, dla którego została na boisku do Quidditcha na krótko przed ciszą nocną. Albo o to, co ją do tego stopnia zdenerwowało.

Tłuczek zawracał, kierując się prosto na nią. Młoda wiedźma wzięła głęboki zamach, wkładając w uderzenie resztki sił. Nie była w stanie kontrolować toru lotu piłki, ale jakoś jej to nie obeszło. Przynajmniej osiągnęła zamierzony cel. Czuła się odrobinę lepiej. Choć jutrzejszy ból mięśni może skłonić ją do zmiany zdania na temat używania tłuczków jako formy psychoterapii.

\- Jeśli chciałaś zostać pałkarzem, wystarczyło tylko powiedzieć.

Minerwa podskoczyła, niemal upuszczając pałkę. Obejrzała się za siebie, szukając źródła głosu. Z ulgą wypuściła powietrze. To tylko Rolanda.

\- Mówiłam przecież, że odniosę sprzęt do schowka - powiedziała Minerwa, nieco ostrzej niż zamierzała. Dziewczyna otarła pot z czoła i spojrzała z powrotem na ciemniejące niebo. Tłuczek zawracał.

\- Masz jeden z tych dni, co? - chlapnęła Rolanda, uśmiechając się ze zrozumieniem.

\- Co? - ciemnowłosa wiedźma zapytała z roztargnieniem. Niepotrzebnie, ponieważ usłyszała pytanie przyjaciółki. Chwyciła tłuczek oburącz i wcisnęła go z powrotem do skrzynki. - Nie, nie sądzę.

\- No to co w takim razie? - Rolanda posłała jej pytające spojrzenie. Minerwa przewróciła oczami, żałując, że nie odpowiedziała twierdząco na poprzednie pytanie.

Prawdę mówiąc, młoda wiedźma nie była sobą, odkąd przeczytała fragment listu z biurka Dumbledore'a. Nie pamiętała, jak wróciła wtedy do pokoju. Gdy obudziła się następnego dnia, miała nadzieję, że zdarzenia z poprzedniego dnia były tylko złym snem. Że się pomyliła. Ubzdurała sobie coś. Widziała rzeczy, których nigdy tak naprawdę nie było. Zwalała wszystko na bujną wyobraźnię.

Niemal jej się udało przekonać samą siebie. W pośpiechu zarzuciła coś na siebie, by zdążyć na późne śniadanie. Nie patrząc, gdzie idzie, Minerwa wpadła przypadkiem na przedstawicieli hogwardzkiej kadry.

\- Uważaj, panienko! - powiedział profesor Kettleburn, nauczyciel opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, pomagając Minerwie utrzymać książki w rękach.

\- Przepraszam - młoda wiedźma odparła z roztargnieniem, spoglądając na uprzejmą twarz profesora Kettleburna. Przepraszająco skinęła głową w stronę pozostałych profesorów: Merrythought, Beery'ego oraz…

\- Musisz bardziej uważać - zauważył profesor Dumbledore, kładąc dłoń na ramienu uczennicy.

Minerwa zamarła. Cofnęła się o dwa kroki jak oparzona.

\- Tak - odparła pospiesznie, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu drogi ucieczki. - Przepraszam - Minerwa powtórzyła i wybiegła. Nie obejrzała się nawet, by ujrzeć podążające za sobą zdezorientowane spojrzenia.

Nie była dumna z tego, jak zareagowała.

\- Dlaczego wróciłaś? - zapytała przyjaciółkę Minerwa. Najwyraźniej nie była zachwycona z tego, że została przyłapana. - Mówiłam, żebyś szła beze mnie.

\- Ostatnio często to słyszę - zauważyła Rolanda, pomagając rozkojarzonej Minerwie zamknąć skrzynkę na piłki. Pilnie przyglądała się gryfońskiemu obrońcy. - To jak, powiesz wreszcie, co się do cholery dzieje?

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby - usłyszała w odpowiedzi, oglądając tył jej głowy. - Nic mi nie będzie. Przejdzie mi w końcu.

Nie tego się spodziewała. Minerwa opowiadała o swoich problemach z dystansem, bez emocji. Rolandę przeszły dreszcze.

\- No wiesz, nigdy mi o niczym nie mówisz! - starsza wiedźma nie wytrzymała. Fakt, Augusta radziła jej spokojnie czekać, aż Minerwa nie będzie gotowa się otworzyć. Dobrze pamiętała tę rozmowę. Ale Rolanda miała już dość czekania. To trwało stanowczo za długo.

\- Wybacz - mruknęła Minerwa głosem pełnym jadu, - ale są takie aspekty mojego życia, o których nie chcę z tobą dyskutować!

Co nie oznaczało, że nie próbowała.

Przyjęcie do wiadomości bliskich związków profesora Dumbledore'a z Grindelwaldem to trochę za dużo. Minerwa miała wrażenie, że tak naprawdę nigdy go nie znała. Nie potrafiła sama sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić. Lecz nie mogła nikomu powiedzieć, co było w tym liście. To nie wchodziło w grę. Riddle już rozpowszechniał niesprawdzone pogłoski na temat profesora. Nie chciała ułatwiać mu pracy. Może pomogłaby jej rozmowa na bardziej ogólny temat? Zapytałaby Augustę, co myśli o ich nauczycielu transfiguracji. Albo wypytałaby Rolandę o jego wcześniejsze lata na Hogwarcie. Niestety, żadna okazja nie wydawała się odpowiednia do tego, by poruszyć temat. Minerwa już miała się odezwać, ale zupełnie nie miała pojęcia, od czego zacząć. Bo niby co miałaby powiedzieć?

Zdecydowała się na inne podejście.

Przez wiele dni starała się znaleźć jak najwięcej informacji o profesorze Dumbledore. Weekend w bibliotece zaowocował kilkoma artykułami ze starych gazet. Wysiłki Minerwy zostały nagrodzone notką prasową o młodym Albusie, który wygrał nagrodę Barnabusa Finkleya za wybitne osiągnięcia w rzucaniu zaklęć - co nie było wielką niespodzianką. Inny fragment dotyczył wizengamockiego procesu starszego czarodzieja oskarżonego o rzucanie na żonę niebezpiecznych zaklęć. Nazwisko Dumbledore'a zostało wymienione na liście uczestników. Znacznie trudniej było dokopać się do wiadomości o Grindelwaldzie. Według _Proroka Codziennego_ został on wyrzucony z Instytutu Magii Durmstrang w wieku lat szesnastu, by po trzech latach pojawić się znikąd jako czarnoksiężnik. W niemieckich gazetach mogłoby być więcej na ten temat, lecz Minerwa nie znała języka. Niezrażona, dziewczyna przejrzała każdy numer _Proroka_ wydany w ciągu ostatnich piętnastu lat. Nie znalazła nic, co mogłoby jej pomóc. Albo chociaż naprowadzić ją na właściwą ścieżkę. Zgodnie z informacjami zawartymi w czasopismach Dumbledore i Grindelwald nigdy się nie poznali.

Oczy Rolandy zwęziły się podejrzliwie, jednak wiedźma nie skomentowała zachowania przyjaciółki. Czasami Minerwa potrafiła być uparta bardziej niż osioł.

\- Cokolwiek ci jest, mam nadzieję, że poradzisz sobie z tym przed najbliższym meczem - powiedziała, obserwując, jak ciemnowłosa dziewczyna odkłada sprzęt do Quidditcha na miejsce i zamyka drzwi. - Jeśli zmienisz zdanie, to wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć.

Minerwa westchnęła, przymknąwszy oczy. Przyjaciele może i ją zaniedbywali, nie byli jednak ślepi. Kilka dni zajęło Rolandzie i Auguście zauważenie, że z Minerwą jest coś nie w porządku. Drobiazgi. Na przykład, spotkanie ją poza biblioteką było niemal niemożliwe. Gdy tylko ktoś do niej podchodził, dziewczyna zachowywała się nadzwyczaj dziwnie. Kładła wszystkie gazety na stos, zakrywając ich tytuły. Pospiesznie zamykała książki i udawała, że kończyła już na dzisiaj. Zapytana o to, co robiła, Minerwa ucinała rozmowę, wymykając się z czytelni. Można było pomyśleć, że coś ukrywała.

Dziewczyny nie miały jednak pewności, jako że normalna dyskusja nie wchodziła w grę. Minerwa nie wykazywała zainteresowania żadnym z poruszanych tematów, udzielając wieloznacznych lub zdawkowych odpowiedzi. Dodatkowo jej przyjaciółki musiały radzić sobie z częstymi zmianami nastroju. Jednego dnia Minerwa była wściekła na wszystko, aż obcy ludzie usuwali jej się z drogi. Innego z kolei była zbyt zdołowana, by wstać z łóżka. Natomiast przez większość czasu nic jej nie obchodziło. Absolutnie nic. Co kilka dni Augusta z Rolandą interesowały się jej tymczasowym samopoczuciem. Zwykle nie dowiadywały się niczego nowego.

Podczas ostatniej próby Minerwa przeszła samą siebie, otwarcie ganiąc przyjaciółki za wtrącanie się w nie swoje sprawy. W nagrodę zyskała chwilę spokoju. Wydawało się, że teraz Gryfonki były bardziej zmartwione niż urażone. Czarnowłosa wiedźma była pewna, że tym razem Rolanda tak łatwo jej nie odpuści.

Maszerowały we dwie przez zamek, nie zamieniając ze sobą ani słowa. Minerwa przeczuwała, że Rolanda nie porzuciła jeszcze prób wyciągnięcia od niej prawdy. Co nie znaczyło, że zamierzała jej w tym pomóc. Cisza odpowiadała Minerwie. Nie zamierzała jej przerywać. Gdy wiedźmy dotarły do podnóża schodów, Rolanda zdecydowała się na ujawnienie swoich przemyśleń.

\- Jeśli masz jakiś poważny problem - zaczęła niepewnie, ostrożnie dobierając słowa - myślisz, że Dumbledore byłby ci w stanie pomóc?

Minerwa wzdrygnęła się. Gdy przemówiła, jej głos zdradzał podirytowanie.

\- Skąd ci się nagle wziął Dumbledore?

Rolanda zwolniła kroku. Spojrzała na przyjaciółkę z niedowierzaniem.

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytała, zaskoczona. - Przecież on cię lubi. Nie sądzę, żeby odmówił, jeśli go o coś poprosisz.

Na pierwszy rzut oka tok rozumowania Rolandy wydawał się logiczny. Nie znała jednak całej prawdy. Nikt nie znał.

Minerwa nie miała zamiaru rozmawiać z opiekunem Gryfonów. Ostatnim razem sytuacja była dość niezręczna. Nie czuła się już komfortowo w jego towarzystwie. Nic więc dziwnego, że unikała czarodzieja, jak tylko mogła. Ilekroć dostrzegła profesora na korytarzu, skręcała w inną stronę. Podczas posiłków zajmowała inne niż dotychczas miejsce, dzięki czemu siedziała tyłem do stołu nauczycielskiego. Oczywiście, musiała uczęszczać na zajęcia z transfiguracji. Na szczęście, profesor nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Dziewczyna mogła skupić się na własnych zadaniach, nie mając pojęcia, czym zajmowała się reszta klasy.

Minerwa była zmuszona wdawać się w interakcje z nauczycielem transfiguracji jedynie podczas nauki transformacji w animaga. Nie czuła się na siłach, by stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz. Dlatego pewnego dnia podeszła do profesora z prośbą o przesunięcie ich cotygodniowych spotkań. Za pierwszym razem powiedziała, że nie przyjdzie, bo ma do napisania bardzo ważny esej. Za drugim razem opowiedziała zmyśloną historyjkę o przedłużonym treningu Quidditcha. Opiekun domu starał się przekonać ją, by mimo wszystko znalazła wolną chwilę. Lepiej nie robić przerw tuż przed pierwszą transformacją, mówił.

Po trzecim razie darował sobie komentarze.

\- Zastanowię się - stwierdziła Minerwa, usiłując szybko znaleźć zastępczy temat.

\- Masz okazję - Rolanda skinęła głową. Na szczycie schodów profesor transfiguracji rozmawiał z parą wyjątkowo nerwowych pierwszorocznych.

Minerwa zrobiła w tył zwrot, ale Rolanda szybko złapała ją za ramię.

\- A ty gdzie? - wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby. Minerwa robiła wszystko, by wyswobodzić rękę i zniknąć za rogiem. Było już za późno. Rumor, jakiego narobiły, sprawił, że wszyscy troje je zauważyli.

Minerwa przymknęła oczy i wolno odetchnęła. Od dłuższego czasu nie miała okazji porozmawiać z profesorem Dumbledore'em. Nie pamiętała jednak, by sam jego widok kiedykolwiek ją tak zestresował. Serce łomotało jej w piersi. Czuła pulsującą w żyłach krew. Wyschnięte usta nie ułatwiały kontroli nad tonem własnego głosu.

\- Dobry wieczór, Minerwo, panno Hooch - nauczyciel powitał swoich podopiecznych pełnym szacunku skinieniem.

\- Dobry wieczór, profesorze - odparła Rolanda.

\- Dzień dobry - to wszystko, co zdołała wydusić Minerwa, unikając wzroku czarodzieja. Niezrażony, profesor spróbował zagaić.

\- Jak idą treningi Quidditcha? Jakieś szanse na wygranie sobotniego meczu?

\- Wydaje mi się, że w tym roku mamy solidny skład - poinformowała Rolanda. Zawsze z pasją wypowiadała się na temat gry. - Damy nieźle popalić Ślizgonom.

\- Miło słyszeć, panno Hooch. Nie mogę się doczekać, by zobaczyć wyniki waszych starań.

\- Zrobimy, co w naszej mocy - powiedziała z dumą w imieniu całej drużyny. Wtem bez ostrzeżenia dodała: - Właśnie, profesorze! Minerwa chciała pana o coś prosić.

\- Doprawdy? - zainteresował się zastępca dyrektora, unosząc ze zdziwieniem brew. Pełen nadziei zwrócił się do czarnowłosej wiedźmy. - O co chodzi, Minerwo?

Jeśli wzrok mógłby zabijać, ciało Rolandy właśnie uderzałoby o podłogę .

\- Eee… - wyjąkała Minerwa, usiłując zyskać na czasie. W głowie miała pustkę. Zupełnie nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. - Myślałam, że… mógłby pan porozmawiać z panią Libertus? Wie pan, o dziale z czasopismami? Bo tam jest dużo ciekawych artykułów, które chciałabym przeczytać, ale pani nie pozwala mi żadnego wynieść z biblioteki.

Tak naprawdę dziewczyna nie potrzebowała specjalnego pozwolenia. Wypożyczanie zostawiało ślady. A Minerwa nie chciała, by ktokolwiek wiedział, czego tak zawzięcie szuka. Jej prośba zdała jednak egzamin. Profesor Dumbledore odpowiedział uśmiechem.

\- Zobaczę, co da się zrobić.

Gdyby Minerwa była mniej skupiona na jak najszybszym pozbyciu się profesora, zauważyłaby smutek i gorycz w tym uśmiechu.

\- Czy również mógłbym was, dziewczyny, o coś poprosić? - uprzejmie zapytał profesor Dumbledore.

Młode wiedźmy spojrzały na siebie nerwowo, lecz zgodnie skinęły głowami.

\- Pan Nott i pan Rosier pilnie potrzebują eskorty do pokoju dziennego Krukonów - kontynuował nauczyciel, wskazując na dwóch stojących za nim pierwszorocznych. Ramiona chłopców opadły o kilka kolejnych centymetrów. - Czy mogłybyście im pomóc?

Zauważywszy, że jej przyjaciółka nie pali się do udzielenia odpowiedzi, Rolanda postanowiła interweniować.

\- Oczywiście, profesorze. Żaden problem. - Machnęła ręką na Krukonów. - Chodźcie, dzieciaki.

\- Jeśli mógłbym coś zasugerować - dodał profesor na odchodne - postarajcie się ominąć klasę zaklęć i uroków. Profesor Flitwick robi małe przemeblowanie, a lepiej by było, żeby was nie widział.

\- No nie wierzę! Fuksiarze jedni - krzyknęła z oburzeniem Rolanda, gdy byli już poza zasięgiem słuchu Dumbledore'a. - Jak mnie ostatnio złapali po godzinach, musiałam polerować sztućce bez użycia magii. Zajęło mi to prawie całą noc. Może dlatego, że gdy ja wpadam na korytarzu na nauczyciela, to nigdy nie jest Dumbledore. Nie dostali nawet upomnienia! Chciałabym choć raz mieć tyle…

\- Sama ich odprowadzasz - wtrąciła się Minerwa.

\- Że co? - Jasnowłosa wiedźma była wyraźnie zaskoczona. - Czemu? Co ja ci zrobiłam?

Minerwa już nabrała powietrza, by się odgryźć, ale tego nie zrobiła. Nie miała ani siły, ani ochoty na kłótnie z Rolandą na temat wciskania nosa w sprawy innych ludzi.

\- Nic - mruknęła, odłączając się od grupy. - Na razie.

Pożegnawszy się, Minerwa ruszyła do Wieży Gryffindoru. Miała dość na dzisiaj. Chciała tylko wyciągnąć się na łóżku, dokończyć zadania domowe na jutro i przespać się choć kilka godzin. Przemierzała pokój dzienny, gdy usłyszała znajome:

\- Hej, Minerwa!

Młoda wiedźma rozejrzała się dokoła. Chwilę później namierzyła osobę, która ją wołała. Siedział w jednym ze swoich ulubionych miejsc - na czerwonej kanapie, w najbardziej odległym od wejścia kącie.

\- Cześć, Hagrid - Minerwa powitała chłopaka uniesieniem ręki. Kiedy podeszła do niego bliżej, zamarła. - Drogi Merlinie! Co ci się stało?

Czarodziej wyglądał okropnie. Jego twarz była pokryta błotem. Na palcach miał ślady po ugryzieniach. Mocno mu spuchły mimo bandaży. Jego dłonie pokryte były niewielkimi choć głębokimi zadrapaniami.

\- Wypadek przy pracy - przyznał niechętnie, spuściwszy wzrok. - Wolałbym nie gadać o tym tutaj. - Hagrid rozejrzał się po pokoju, znacząco marszcząc brwi. - Troje to już tłok, jeśli wiesz, o czym mówię.

Miał rację. Jak na tak późną porę, pokój dzienny był podejrzanie pełen. Minerwa westchnęła. Potarła zmęczone oczy.

\- No dobra, ale nie mam dużo czasu. Odprowadzę cię do pokoju, tak?

Hagrid przystał na propozycję. Odruchowo chciał poderwać się na równe nogi, ale gwałtowny ruch sprawił, że jego twarz wykrzywiła się w bólu. Za drugim podejściem, choć nie bez problemów, udało mu się wstać.

\- Pomóc ci? - spytała Minerwa, przyglądając się, jak Hagrid ostrożnie stawiał kroki. Zaczynała się o niego martwić.

Chłopak lekceważąco machnął ręką.

\- Nic mi nie jest, Minerwa. Nie przejmuj się.

Nie patrząc na dziewczynę, wyszedł z pokoju. Minerwa podążyła za nim. Byli w połowie drogi do męskiego dormitorium, gdy Hagrid zapytał:

\- Co tam się u ciebie ostatnio działo?

Posłała mu puste spojrzenie, nie mając pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć. Pośród rzeszy problemów, z których przeładowany program był najmniej poważny, Minerwa nie miała czasu zastanowić się, co o tym wszystkim myśli.

\- Nic takiego - powiedziała tonem, który nie przekonałby jej samej.

Nic dziwnego, że Hagrid jej nie uwierzył. Poczuł się dotknięty brakiem szczerości, lecz nie miał zamiaru chować urazy. Musiała mieć swoje powody, jak mawiał jego ojciec. Poza tym, nie mógł sobie pozwolić na przebieranie w przyjaciołach.

\- Rozumiem, jeśli nie chcesz o tym mówić.

Nie doczekał się żadnej reakcji. Chłopak delikatnie podrapał się po karku, najwyraźniej zakłopotany niespodziewaną ciszą. Gdy weszli do sypialni pierwszorocznych, Hagrid zamknął drzwi.

Kwatera była lustrzanym odbiciem pokoju Minerwy. Ta sama liczba łóżek, identyczne umeblowanie. Nawet bałagan wydawał się dziwnie znajomy.

\- Kto ci to zrobił? - zapytała Minerwa, jak tylko Hagrid na nią spojrzał.

Młody czarodziej usiadł na największym łóżku i skinął na wiedźmę, by zrobiła to samo. Intensywnie wpatrywał się w jej ciemnozielone oczy i przemówił ze śmiertelną powagą.

\- Powiem ci, w porządku. Tylko nie powtarzaj nikomu.

Minerwa poczuła się nieswojo. Ktokolwiek dokuczał Hagridowi, zasługiwał na karę. Przekona go, by na drani doniósł. A co, jeśli się nie zgodzi i w rezultacie nie usłyszy całej historii? Skąd miałaby wiedzieć, na kogo uważać? Postanowiła współpracować.

\- Nikomu nie powiem.

Hagrid przyglądał się jej przez moment. Poziome linie na jego czole świadczyły o tym, że ciężko myślał, oceniając swojego gościa. Podjął wreszcie decyzję.

\- No okej.

Chłopak z zapałem uderzył dłońmi o uda, ponownie zapominając, dlaczego miał zabandażowane palce. Wydał z siebie przeciągły świst, od którego Minerwę przeszył dreszcz. Niezrażony, kontynuował.

\- Tak więc, ja… mam zwierzaka.

Minerwa była pewna, że się przesłyszała.

\- Co masz?

\- Zwierzaka - powtórzył Hagrid. Jego brudną twarz rozpromienił radosny uśmiech. - Ma na imię Zlepek. Zrobiłem mu wygodne posłanko w lochach. Chcesz go poznać? Na pewno by się ucieszył!

Nie tego się spodziewała. Mimo że ukrywanie nielegalnego zwierzaka to o wiele mniejszy problemem niż początkowo zakładała, sytuacja nadal nie wyglądała dobrze. Zwłaszcza że Zlepek okazywał przejawy agresji. Z nastoletnimi czarodziejami można się dogadać. Ale jak nauczyć…

\- Hagrid, czym... - Minerwa urwała i poprawiła się. - Jakim zwierzakiem jest Zlepek?

\- Nie mam pojęcia - rzekł czarodziej, zamyśliwszy się. - Czasami lubi sobie coś pogryźć, to na pewno. Jest uroczy, kiedy śpiucha. Jak się zastanowić, przypomina wtedy kawałek drewna.

Błotoryj. Mięsożerna bestia żywiąca się żabami, małymi gryzoniami i Mandragorami. Świetnie. Profesor Beery bardzo się ucieszy.

\- Czy ktoś jeszcze wie o twoim przyjacielu? - dopytywała Minerwa.

Hagrid uniósł brwi.

\- Nie, nikomu o nim nie mówiłem. Nie pozwoliliby mi go zatrzymać. Uczniom Hogwartu wolno trzymać ropuchy, sowy, koty… - chłopak wyliczał na palcach. - To miłe zwierzaki, ale trochę nudne, wiesz? Bez urazy.

Minerwa musiała pomyśleć. Nie miała zamiaru donosić na Hagrida. Mimo to, wolałaby w tej chwili nie zaprzątać sobie głowy jego problematycznym zwierzątkiem. Problem więcej i straciłaby grunt pod nogami, była tego pewna.

\- Nie cieszysz się - zauważył czarodziej bez entuzjazmu.

\- Przepraszam - powiedziała Minerwa, potrząsając głową. - Cieszę się razem z tobą. Po prostu… Hagrid, co byś zrobił, gdybyś wiedział, że osoba, którą lubisz, przyjaźni się z kimś, kogo nie znosisz? Czy to by coś zmieniło?

Nawet ją samą zdziwiła śmiałość, z jaką zadała to pytanie. Na szczęście, Hagrid nie znał jej na tyle dobrze, by stwierdzić, że miała na myśli nie przypadek ogólny, a bardzo konkretną sytuację. Posłał dziewczynie przelotne spojrzenie nim udzielił odpowiedzi.

\- Coś ty. Daj spokój, Minerwa. Możesz przyjaźnić się, z kim chcesz, a ja nadal będę cię lubić.

\- O czym ty…

W pierwszej chwili nie miała pojęcia, o czym on mówi. Po kilku sekundach do niej dotarło. Hagrid najwyraźniej nie zrozumiał pytania.

Lecz jego odpowiedź… zdumiała ją. Wiedziała, że większość dzieciaków, w tym również Gryfoni, naśmiewała się z niego od momentu, w którym postawił stopę w pociągu. Podczas gdy Minerwa uważała takie zachowanie za dziecinne i niesprawiedliwe, tego samego nie można było powiedzieć o jej przyjacielach. Powtarzanie w kółko tego samego Auguście, Rolandzie oraz drużynie Quidditcha sprawiło, że większość z nich przestała wymyślać ludziom przezwiska w jej obecności. Jak widać, nie wszyscy, skoro Hagrid nadal żywił do nich urazę. Minerwa uświadomiła sobie, że nie ma żadnego wpływu na ich zachowanie, gdy jej przy nich nie ma.

Dziewczyna wiedziała, że porównywanie uczniów Hogwartu do zwolenników Grindelwalda było równie stosowne, co porównywanie ogrodowych gnomów do górskich olbrzymów. Niemniej jednak, ten niepozorny pierwszoroczniak otworzył jej oczy na bardzo istotną sprawę. Coś, na co nie wpadła wcześniej: Dumbledore mógł przyjaźnić się z Grindelwaldem i jednocześnie nie pochwalać jego pomysłów.

To wszystko zmieniało.


	13. Zbyt wiele oczekujesz

**"Zbyt wiele oczekujesz"**

\- To wszystko na dzisiaj. Dziękuję wszystkim za uwagę.

Na te słowa sala konferencyjna zaczęła się opróżniać. Mimo odgłosów kroków i szurania krzeseł dało się słyszeć urywki rozmów. Większość dotyczyła przemowy dyrektora.

Nim Armando się spostrzegł, został sam. Odruchowo spakował swoje rzeczy i skierował się ku wyjściu. Jego myśli wciąż krążyły wokół tematu nadzwyczajnego zebrania, które zwołał nie więcej niż godzinę temu.

To był dla wszystkich ciężki dzień. Po raz pierwszy, odkąd Armando został dyrektorem, życie uczniów i nauczycieli podyktowane było sytuacją polityczną kraju. Mugolska wojna, która od dwóch lat zbierała żniwo w Europie, dotarła wreszcie do ziem Hogwartu. Nigdzie nie było już bezpiecznie. Opuszczanie murów zamku, wizyty w Hogsmeade, a nawet treningi Quidditcha nie były możliwe bez nadzoru.

Patrole nauczycieli zostały zaproponowane przez Dumbledore'a dawno temu. Po Bitwie o Anglię stwierdził, że to tylko kwestia czasu, nim siły nieprzyjaciela zagrożą szkole. Oczywiście Dippet nie chciał słuchać swojego zastępcy, który co chwilę miał nowe pomysły. Jeden dziwniejszy od drugiego. Kto, na czapkę Merlina, bałby się mugoli? Armando podjął minimalne środki ostrożności, by zadowolić przyjaciela. Lecz gdy Bank Gringotta i Ministerstwo Magii podjęło pewne działania, nie miał już kontrargumentów. Jeśli dwie najlepiej strzeżone placówki w Wielkiej Brytanii czuły, że muszą podnieść poziom bezpieczeństwa, to on też.

Dyrektor sądził, że profesor Dumbledore będzie zadowolony z podjętej przez niego decyzji, że poprze ją otwarcie na zebraniu. Albus zawsze włączał się do dyskusji z wyjątkowym zapałem, ilekroć jego podejrzenia okazywały się słuszne. Tym razem jednak pozostawał podejrzanie bierny. Nie odniósł się w żaden sposób do rozporządzeń szefa, nie miał pytań odnośnie dyżurów i jako pierwszy opuścił salę, gdy Armando zakończył swoją przemowę.

Po wejściu do pokoju nauczycielskiego profesor Dippet zauważył, że pomieszczenie było prawie puste. Herbert Beery i Galatea Merrythought właśnie razem wychodzili. Po przeciwnej stronie Cuthbert Binns odpoczywał przy kominku, czytając _Kompletną Historię Magicznego Świata_. Pośrodku dyrektor zauważył osobę, której szukał - opiekuna domu Gryffindoru.

Dumbledore siedział w swoim ulubionym krześle przy długim sosnowym stole i najwyraźniej na coś czekał. Rzadko można było zaobserwować, jak marnuje swój czas w tak nierozważny sposób. Armando nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio Albus nie robił nic, podczas gdy mógł równie dobrze przygotowywać się do zajęć, sprawdzać zadania domowe, czytać najnowszy numer _Transmutacji współczesnej_. Albo chociaż zniknąć za okładką jednej z mugolskich powieści fantasy, które tak uwielbiał. Na pewno nie spodziewał się, że czarodziej będzie tak po prostu siedział i patrzył dokoła, od czasu do czasu spoglądając na zegarek. A potem raz jeszcze, jakby nie zarejestrował położenia wskazówek lub chciał się upewnić, że dobrze widział.

Zmartwił tym Dippeta, który podszedł do niego powoli i rzucił komentarz nawiązujący do dziwnego zachowania czarodzieja.

Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.

Zaniepokojony, Armando dotknął ramienia podwładnego.

\- Albus, słyszysz, co do ciebie mówię?

\- Co, proszę? - zapytał szczerze zdumiony Dumbledore. Najwyraźniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy, co się działo dookoła niego.

Dyrektor wziął głęboki oddech. Zrezygnowany i nieco poirytowany, zadał pytanie, na które nie pragnął usłyszeć odpowiedzi.

\- Ciągle jesteś na mnie zły?

Albus niechętnie spojrzał na przełożonego. Zastanowiwszy się nad słowami Armanda, odparł wreszcie:

\- A nie powinienem być?

Twarz Dippeta przybrała delikatny odcień czerwieni. Jeden z największych czarodziejów czy nie, Dumbledore nie miał prawa go tak traktować.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie było żadnych przesłanek…"

Pozostałe słowa profesora Dippeta zostały zagłuszone pukaniem do drzwi, które niosło się echem po niemal opustoszałym pokoju. Głowa zastępcy dyrektora natychmiast zwróciła się w kierunku źródła dźwięku. Czarodziej zerwał się na równe nogi, niemal nie przewracając przy tym krzesła. Jego wzrok przykuły drzwi wejściowe.

\- Przepraszam na moment - wymamrotał półszeptem, starając się brzmieć naturalnie.

Czuł, jak z każdym uderzeniem serca krew pulsuje mu w tętnicach szyjnych. Zdumiony własną reakcją, Albus wziął głęboki wdech. Gdy ruszył zobaczyć, kto przyszedł, był spokojny jak zawsze. Po cichu liczył tylko, że zobaczy po drugiej stronie osobę, na którą czekał.

Między kamiennymi gargulcami strzegącymi wejścia stała czarnowłosa uczennica czwartej klasy. Miała na sobie wygniecione szkolne szaty, włosy pospiesznie spięła na wysokości karku. Wyglądała, jakby biegła, lecz zdążyła już złapać oddech.

\- Dobry wieczór, profesorze Dumbledore - powiedziała przesadnie formalnym tonem Minerwa. - Przepraszam za spóźnienie.

Albus nie mógł stwierdzić, czy faktycznie jej przykro.

\- Witaj, Minerwo - powitał uczennicę, uśmiechając się przy tym gorzko. - Czy mogłabyś chwilkę poczekać? Wezmę tylko klucz.

Dziewczyna przytaknęła, spuszczając wzrok.

Albus w pośpiechu przeszedł przez pokój nauczycielski, zdjął z gwoździa odpowiedni klucz i popędził z powrotem. W drodze do wejścia przypomniał sobie o Armandzie. Potykając się o własne nogi, skręcił w stronę stołu.

\- Wybacz, ale uczeń na mnie czeka. Dokończymy innym razem.

Niewiele myśląc, zostawił nieco urażonego, ale za to bardzo zdezorientowanego dyrektora samego.

Gdy tylko weszli do sali, Minerwa wyjęła różdżkę, gotowa zacząć lekcję. Nie zaczekała nawet, aż profesor transfiguracji dojdzie do biurka, nie zdjęła torby z ramion. Zauważywszy jej nietypowe zachowanie, czarodziej wskazał najbliższe krzesło.

\- Usiądź, proszę. Chciałbym ci zadać kilka pytań.

Wiedźma momentalnie zbladła. Do głowy przyszła jej jedyna rzecz, o którą zdecydowanie nie chciała być pytana.

 _On wie_ , pomyślała w panice. Tylko jakim cudem? Przecież nikomu nie mówiła.

Poruszając się zdumiewająco powoli jak na osobę z takim poziomem adrenaliny we krwi, Minerwa zastanawiała się, czy nie powinna wszystkiemu zaprzeczyć.. Oczywiście, o wiele lepiej byłoby nie bawić się w szpiega w gabinecie własnego opiekuna domu. Niestety, było o wiele za późno na podobne przemyślenia.

Jednak nie mogła przeciągać w nieskończoność. Nie bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. Młoda wiedźma odsunęła sobie krzesło, które głośno zaszurało o podłogę. Usiadła prosto ze złączonymi nogami. Dłonie, które nie chciały przestać się trząść, położyła na kolanach. Wyglądała, jakby miała być przesłuchiwana. Jasne, oślepiające światło świecące jej po oczach zza pleców profesora Dumbledore'a dopełniłoby obrazek.

Gdy Albus zajął miejsce obok, kątem oka zauważył, jak Minerwa odsuwa się o kilka centymetrów. Widok ten mógłby go rozbawić, gdyby nie to, że napawał go smutkiem.

\- Minęło trochę czasu od naszego ostatniego spotkania - powiedział spokojnie nauczyciel do czubka głowy uczennicy, jako że jej oczy spoczywały na podłodze. Po chwili ciszy zapytał: - Pamiętasz może, na czym skończyliśmy?

Dziewczyna skinęła krótko, szczegóły zachowując dla siebie. Na wypadek, gdyby jednak nie pamiętała, Albus krótko podsumował.

\- Poprzednim razem udało ci się wyczarować cielesnego Patronusa, który przybrał postać kota. Zakładam, że obecnie jesteś w stanie przywołać go na zawołanie. - Minerwa potwierdziła jego przypuszczenia, więc czarodziej kontynuował. - Pod koniec zajęć poleciłem ci zapoznać się z tematyką, bez opanowania której nie zdołamy pójść dalej. Czy zrobiłaś to, o co prosiłem?

\- Tak, profesorze - powiedziała Minerwa. Delikatnie zakaszlała, nie rozpoznawszy tonu własnego głosu. Z plecaka wyjęła trzy woluminy w twardej oprawie i podała je właścicielowi z krótkim "dziękuję".

Profesor Dumbledore położył książki na biurku, nie zaszczycając ich kolejnym spojrzeniem. Przyjrzał się uważnie uczennicy. Jego przeszywające spojrzenie nieco przyciemniało.

\- Chciałabyś mnie o coś zapytać? - rzekł Dumbledore.

Po chwili na tyle długiej, by oświadczenie Minerwy straciło wiarygodność, odparła:

\- Nie.

Nauczyciel nie był zadowolony z jej odpowiedzi. Wiedział jednak, że nie ma sensu naciskać.

\- Próbowałaś się przetransformować?

\- Nie - powtórzyła niemal natychmiast.

Albus obserwował ją podejrzliwie z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- Nie próbowałam - zapewniła, bardzo dobrze pamiętając, co wydarzyło się ostatnim razem, gdy przetransformowała się bez czyjegokolwiek nadzoru. Nie chciała przeżywać tego raz jeszcze.

\- W porządku - rzekł profesor, skinąwszy głową z aprobatą. - Czy mogłabyś pokazać mi, w jaki sposób rzucasz zaklęcie?

Jeśli to możliwe, Minerwa usiadła jeszcze bardziej prosto niż przed chwilą. Przymknąwszy oczy, wyciągnęła prawą rękę i ułożyła palce, jakby trzymała niewidzialną różdżkę. Zrobiła kilka krótkich ruchów nadgarstkiem, mówiąc:

 _\- Amato Animo Animato Animagus._

Gdy ponownie otworzyła oczy, mimowolnie napotkała wzrok profesora transfiguracji, który uważnie przyglądał się jej wystąpieniu. Zauważywszy to, czarodziej uśmiechnął się do niej tak, jak miał w zwyczaju, kiedy dziewczyna przyglądała mu się dłużej niż powinna. Jednak był to wymuszony uśmiech.

\- Widzę, że opanowałaś już formułę oraz ruchy różdżką - stwierdził, spoglądając w bok. - Nadszedł czas na najtrudniejszą część. Musisz przemienić się cała naraz. Każdą część ciała, każdą kość i każdy mięsień. Jeśli nie pamiętasz, jak dokładnie wygląda twój Patronus, możesz go przywołać w każdej chwili. Nie widzę sensu w niepotrzebnym utrudnianiu sobie zadania.

Powiedziawszy to, co wydawało mu się, że powiedzieć musiał, Albus usiadł na brzegu nauczycielskiego biurka. Minerwa cichutko podeszła na środek sali.

\- Przez dłuższy czas nie trenowałaś - dodał profesor po namyśle. - Zrozumiem, jeśli będziesz się chciała najpierw trochę rozgrzać.

Młoda wiedźma zdecydowanie pokręciła głową.

\- Nie muszę. Jestem gotowa.

Spuściła wzrok na czarną plamę na podłodze. Czubkiem różdżki dotknęła klatki piersiowej i bardzo wyraźnie wypowiedziała słowa:

\- _Amato Animo Animato Animagus!_

Jej postać zaczęła się zmieniać. Całe ciało dziewczyny kurczyło się i pochylało do przodu, by przyjąć czworonożną postawę. Ubranie stapiało się ze skórą, tworząc futro. Włosy uległy skróceniu, skóra drgała. W następnej chwili klęczała już na kamiennej podłodze, patrząc na swoje zwyczajne, ludzkie dłonie.

\- Najpierw narządy wewnętrzne, dopiero potem układ kostno-szkieletowy - skomentował profesor Dumbledore, obserwując, jak Minerwa się podnosi.

Wciąż lekko zdezorientowana, młoda wiedźma stanęła twardo na ziemi. Zamknęła oczy, skupiła się i powtórzyła zaklęcie.

Rzucała je raz za razem. Nie uszło uwadze Albusa, że z każdą próbą uczennica stawała się coraz bardziej niecierpliwa, poirytowana i zmęczona, a więc również skłonna do popełniania błędów. Których już zrobiła dość sporo. Mimo to, już po kilku próbach Minerwa przestała czekać na wskazówki profesora, zbywając je krótkim "Przecież wiem _"_.

Gdy źle wymówiła zaklęcie po raz drugi, profesor Dumbledore postanowił się wtrącić.

\- Na dziś wystarczy - stwierdził spokojnie.

Dziewczyna przetransformowała się po raz kolejny, udając, że go nie słyszała.

\- Minerwa, starczy już - powtórzył czarodziej stanowczo.

Bez rezultatu.

\- Minerwa.

Nie musiał nawet podnieść głosu. Jego kategoryczny ton sprawił, że Minerwa się wzdrygnęła. Poczuła, jak różdżka opuszcza jej dłoń i przemyka w stronę profesora transfiguracji. Czarodziej złapał ją z łatwością.

Młoda czarownica spojrzała na niego ze złością zmieszaną z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie ma sensu, żebyś próbowała dalej - powiedział Albus równie spokojnie, co poprzednio. Jakby nic się nie stało. - Nie zdołasz zrobić żadnych postępów.

Podszedł i wręczył różdżkę właścicielce.

\- Dziękuję - szepnęła Minerwa, a następnie dodała nieco już pewniejszym tonem: - ale proszę, niech mi pan pozwoli spróbować jeszcze ze dwa razy. Proszę. Musi mi się… w końcu udać.

Dziewczyna spróbowała odchrząknąć, przez co rozkaszlała się na dobre.

\- Czy miałby pan… coś do picia? - zapytała przytłumionym głosem.

\- Tak, oczywiście - odparł Albus, czując, jak się czerwieni. Nigdy wcześniej o tym nie zapomniał.

Jednym ruchem różdżki przywołał szklankę soku z dyni.

\- Proszę bardzo - stwierdził, chowając różdżkę z powrotem do kieszeni.

Minerwa wypiła wszystko jednym haustem. Zauważywszy, że jego uczennicy musiało bardzo chcieć się pić, profesor transfiguracji zaserwował jej dolewkę.

\- Powiedz, proszę - powiedział nauczyciel, usiłując zagaić, - jak ci idzie nauka.

Młoda Gryfonka wzięła kolejny łyk.

\- Dobrze - usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

\- A jak tam Quidditch? Dogadujesz się z nowymi zawodnikami?

\- Tak. - Minerwa odpowiedziała tym samym zniechęcającym tonem.

Albus odetchnął w duchu, widząc, jak dziewczyna odrzuca rękę, którą do niej wyciąga. Nie irytowało go to ani nie złościło, a raczej smuciło i rozczarowywało.

Nastała niezręczna cisza, której żadne nie próbowało przerwać. To nowość. Nigdy wcześniej Minerwa nie czuła się tak nieswojo w obecności własnego nauczyciela transfiguracji. Nie wiedziała, co zrobić z oczami ani gdzie podziać ręce. Tak więc, skupiła całą uwagę na napoju, co pewien czas zerkając na czarodzieja.

Profesor Dumbledore siedział na biurku w ulubionej pozycji, z dłońmi złączonymi na kolanach. Nie patrzył na Minerwę, przynajmniej nie wtedy, gdy ona patrzyła na niego. Zamiast tego, czarodziej zajął się podziwianiem wystroju sali. Oraz rozmyślaniem.

O ile zdążył zauważyć, uczennica nie opuszczała przy nim gardy. Non stop zwracała na niego uwagę, dzieląc ją zamiast skupiać na jednym zadaniu. Albus wiedział, że ciężko im się będzie razem pracowało. Nie ufając mu, nie mając pewności, że pomoże jej, gdy coś pójdzie nie tak, młoda wiedźma wkrótce zda sobie sprawę, że zostanie animagiem jest niemal niemożliwe. Co gorsza, Dumbledore wiedział, że to wszystko jego wina. W dodatku nie miał pojęcia, jak jej pomóc.

Jego przemyślenia przerwał zniecierpliwiony głos Minerwy.

\- Profesorze?

Przywołany do rzeczywistości, profesor Dumbledore potrzebował kilku sekund, by skupić się na osobie siedzącej naprzeciwko. Kiedy dziewczyna była pewna, że udało jej się zwrócić na siebie uwagę nauczyciela, skinęła głową, wskazując środek sali.

\- Możemy? - spytała z nadzieją.

Choć pytanie było mało konkretne, czarodziej dobrze wiedział, co sugeruje.

\- Tak - odparł, nadal odrobinę rozkojarzony. Stanąwszy na nogach, powtórzył nieco pewniej, - Pewnie. Chodźmy.

Minerwa podążyła za nim. Wzięła do ręki różdżkę.

\- _Expecto Patronum!_

Z czubka wytrysnęło srebrzyste stworzenie o rozmytych kształtach. Wkrótce rozpłynęło się bez śladu, jednak zanim tego dokonało, dziewczyna miała okazję przypomnieć sobie jego cechy.

Albus uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wyglądało na to, że czasami potrafił udzielić pożytecznych rad.

Jego radość nie trwała długo. Uczennica wciąż była zmęczona i popełniała błąd za błędem. Po tym, jak odczarował ją po raz ostatni, dziewczyna podparła się o najbliższą ławkę.

\- Już zdecydowanie koniec na dziś - stwierdził profesor Dumbledore zmęczonym głosem. Zapominając na chwilę o trzymaniu dystansu, podszedł o krok bliżej i zapytał: - Dasz radę dojść do krzesła?

\- Jestem do niczego - rzuciła Minerwa bez ostrzeżenia. - Jest w ogóle sens, żebym dalej próbowała?

Albus zamrugał oczami, nie mając pewności, czy dobrze usłyszał pytanie. Czy zapytała go o to, o co myślał? Dziewczyna nie mogła przecież myśleć, że źle jej idzie, tylko dlatego, że nie udało jej się kilka pierwszych prób.

Tyle że właśnie tak myślała.

Pamiętał, że ledwie kilka miesięcy temu uśmiechnąłby się do niej z wyrozumieniem. Lub rozśmieszyłby ją jednym ze swoich wymyślnych dowcipów.

Niestety, żadna z tych rzeczy nie wydawała się teraz być dobrym pomysłem.

\- Nie uważasz, że zbyt wiele oczekujesz? - zapytał zamiast tego, starając się nie brzmieć protekcjonalnie. - Od początku mówiliśmy o latach pracy. Mimo to, zdołałaś opanować zaklęcie Patronusa szybciej niż którekolwiek z nas mogłoby się spodziewać. Daj sobie jeszcze trochę czasu, Minerwo. Dlaczego tak bardzo ci się spieszy?

Spodziewał się usłyszeć różne odpowiedzi: by zaimponować przyjaciołom, wreszcie móc zająć się czymś innym, zdobyć maksymalne noty na SUMach z transfiguracji − nie żeby nie dała radę i bez tego. Lecz młoda Gryfonka zaskoczyła go i tym razem.

\- Chciałabym po prostu mieć to jak najszybciej z głowy.

Ton Minerwy był oficjalny, słowa wypowiadała z dystansem. Wyraz jej twarzy był trudny do odczytania, ale jedna rzecz była aż nazbyt oczywista.

Nie chciała go tutaj.

Kiedy Albus pojął znaczenie jej słów i gestów, nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Czuł się, jakby ktoś wylał mu na głowę wiadro zimnej wody. Czuł się zraniony. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego tak się przejął opinią Minerwy, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Czy jego reakcje były słuszne, czy też nie.

Czarodziej przełknął ślinę, czując w ustach gorzki smak porażki. Obserwował widok za oknem. Po przeciwnej stronie zamku masywna wieża wznosiła się ku niebu.

Zabawne. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie zauważył.

\- Przykro mi, że nasze prywatne lekcje nie spełniają twoich oczekiwań - powiedział Dumbledore powoli, ważąc każde słowo. Nie bez trudu zmusił się, żeby dodać: - Jestem pewien, że mógłbym znaleźć ci innego nauczyciela.

Nawet Minerwa zadziwiła jej własna odpowiedź.

\- Nie! - ogłosiła niespodziewanie, przyglądając się czarodziejowi, jakby ujrzała go wyraźnie po raz pierwszy. Mogło jej się wydawać, że zmiana nauczyciela wyszłaby jej na dobre. Lecz gdy tylko usłyszała, jak profesor Dumbledore wypowiada na głos jej własne myśli, dziewczyna nie była już taka pewna, czy chciałaby, żeby jego miejsce zajął ktokolwiek inny.

Zdawszy sobie sprawę, że jej sprzeciw musiał brzmieć dziecinnie głupio, dodała,

\- Nie sądzę, by to było konieczne.

Ta gwałtowna reakcja dała Albusowi nadzieję, że nie wszystko było stracone. Może gdyby to dobrze rozegrał, mógłby przeciągnąć ją na swoją stronę.

\- Chwała Merlinowi - powiedział profesor, częściowo udając ulgę. - Bo widzisz, tak naprawdę blefowałem. Nie wiem, czy ktokolwiek w Hogwarcie znałby się na tyle dobrze na transfiguracji, by uczyć osobę na twoim poziomie. Może profesor Merrythought? Albo profesor Slughorn?

Minerwa wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl.

\- O nie, dziękuję bardzo. Każdy, tylko nie on.

Albus mimowolnie się uśmiechnął.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że nie lubisz Horacego. - Zaczął dociekać, skąd wzięła się ta niecodzienna opinia uczennicy. Większość dziewczyn miało mistrza eliksirów za człowieka miłego, uroczego, wygadanego, a także − co najważniejsze − przystojnego.

\- Wolimy po prostu unikać swojego towarzystwa.

\- Trudno mi w to uwierzyć. Horacy zawsze bardzo ciebie chwalił.

Minerwa prychnęła, niewzruszona.

\- Racja, profesor Slughorn ma jedną znaczącą wadę - rzekł profesor transfiguracji, robiąc krótką przerwę dla lepszego efektu. Jako że młoda Gryfonka słuchała go z uwagą, dokończył myśl. - Nie lubi magicznych stworzeń.

To stwierdzenie sprawiło, że Minerwa się zaśmiała.

A potem, nim którekolwiek z nich się spostrzegło, udało im się nawiązać prawdziwą rozmowę. Choć nie poruszali ważnych tematów, zmiana nastroju była bardzo miłą odmianą. Minerwa była zmuszona przyznać, jakkolwiek niechętnie, że brakowało jej spędzania czasu z profesorem Dumbledore'em. Najwyraźniej jemu również.

Niezwykle zdziwił czarownicę zapał, z jakim jej nauczyciel starał się podtrzymać dyskusję. Co jakiś czas rzucał mądrym dowcipem lub trafną aluzją.

Zastanawiała się, dlaczego. Po tym, jak go traktowała przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy, po wszystkim, co mu zrobiła… po co się starać?

Może po prostu chciał, żeby wszystko wróciło do normy. Do stanu, w jakim było nie tak dawno temu.

W sumie chciała tego samego.


End file.
